Kamen Rider Zi-O: Melodious Quartzer
by KamenRiderNexus98
Summary: The Heisei Kamen Riders have perdured for decades. Now, they pass on their legacy to the next generation! Tokigawa Zento, a junior high school student of Kanon town, has a dream of being king. But when his world is in danger by the Time Jackers and the evil king Mephisto. He and his friends fight throughout space-time as Kamen Rider and Precure, while changing his fate of overlord.
1. Chapter 1

Episode 1: Nyapu! Nyapu! Kingdom 2068 - Suite Precure and Kamen Rider Zi-O are born-nya!

* * *

**Hello Readers, Nexus here to bring you the first ever Kamen Rider Zi-O and Suite Precure crossover. This was a hard decision of what crossover I want to do with Zi-O, but after a long and deep thought of this Zi-O and Suite could be a good one. Well I thought of Million ****Arthur but it could be confusing to do, the timeline, Time Jackers, Another Riders, and the plot of Million Arthur could be difficult to write. Enough of that I'll put the Million Arthur on hold until further notice, for now lets get on the story contents and what not.**

**This story will be focus on my OC, Tokigawa Zento, he similar to Sougo but slight difference. He can be slightly goofy and serious depends on the situation. Somewhat unpredictable and likes to joke around at times. He's friends with Hibiki and throughout the story develop romantic feelings to each other. He has a crush on Hibiki at the start of the story but does not show it until later.**

**The year to this will be the main Kamen Rider timeline at 2018. Since the previous and current Precure are the same age from the movies and specials show that they haven't age so I just put it like that since one of the content is time traveling.**

**I don't own Kamen Rider or Precure, just my OC and story.**

**Here's a little something to makes thing ****easier for you guys.**

"..." talks

_'...' thoughts_

**[...] Driver/weapon/Time Mazine/RideWatches**

**"..." Monsters talking**

_**"..." Sound effects**_

**{...} Song**

**Inspired by Ashbel's Story Futari wa Precure: A New Legend and Cure Rider Universe's Melody of Desire!**

**Now that's out of the way, Let's get the story started! And ACTION!**

* * *

**Kamen Rider Zi-O X Suite Precure: ****Melodious Quartzer**

* * *

**(Japan: Distant Future - Year 2068)**

It's the year 2068, a year where its supposed to be a bright future. Instead it's a deserted wasteland, cities fell, vehicles were wreck, the grass and flora were dried up leave nothing but dry dirt, and the sky was orange due to great amount pollution in the air. Everything was in ruins nothing but destruction and chaos and its was cause by one man.

A man clad in a clock theme demonic looking armor, mostly black with gold trimmings. Gold slot-like bands on his forearms. Wing like shoulder pads and has a gold watch band over his left shoulder to his right waist like a bandier. Black watches held to his right shoulder and chest. On his back were a set of clock hands acting like a cape. His helmet was like a clock, black with gold rimons with diamonds emended to them, clock hands like antennas with three golden watches on his forehead and a a symbol spelled 'Kamen' in katakana. His visor is red sharp looking that spelled 'Rider' to it and around his waist is a gold watch theme belt with 2018 in red.

This is the most vilest overlord of all, Oma Zi-O.

In a far distance from the wasteland, a 14 year old girl awoke and gets up from the ground. She has dark blue eyes and waist-length light brown hair with small twin tails on top of her head with pink ribbons. Wearing a white long sleeve shirt beneath a black top with raspberry heart motif, ruffles lining on each shoulder, a raspberry mini-skirt and black leggings, and white shoe with pink accent.

This girl is Hojo Hibiki, a athletic girl who loves to eat sweets.

"W-What's going on? Where am I? Is this a dream? "

As she looked around seeing the travesty she spotted Oma Zi-O walking across the wasteland.

"Who's that?"

In the middle of the wasteland stands an statue of a boy doing a transformation pose with an clock that has a katakana word for 'Rider'. Standing around him is the years prior Kamen Riders: Kuuga, Agito, Ryuki, Faiz, Blade, Hibiki, Kabuto, Den-o, Kiva, Decade, Double, OOO, Fourze, Wizard, Gaim, Drive, Ghost, Ex-Aid, and Build. On the base of the statue there a plate that says,"Commemorating the first transformation of Tokigawa Zento". As Oma Zi-O walk he stop few feet from the statues and stands in front, as if he was prepared for something. The reason is that a large army of people charged at him on foot or in a vehicle. This is the resistance who opposed of Oma Zi-O and his tyrannical rule. As they charged in screaming and start shooting at him.

"Charge!"

Oma Zi-O looked at them and shook his head.

"Hmph!"

As they starts shooting at Oma Zi-O, which does nothing to him, he lift his hand calmly and flicks his wrist sending a shock wave that causes an explosion and flew them back by it as flames surrounded them. Then he heard screeching sounds and look above him. Missiles were launch towards him, he glances at them and lift his hand again to froze them in time. Then giant robots came charging at Oma Zi-O as he lifts them and throws them one by one effortlessly. He had enough of this, he lifts his hand and froze time around the area.

"You fools could never defeat me." He said. He scan around the area and sees the rebels cowarding in fear.

"And you know why?"

He grips his hands tight as he send a shock wave and disintegrated most of the rebels in a matter of seconds. The surviving members scream as they witnessing their comrades dissapear. As they're being killed, the leader manage to pushed a teenage girl to a pit to keep her safe.

"Tsukuyomi!"

After he did that he was disintegrated along the most of the rebel army. Many were terrified and in despair as they look at Oma Zi-O in fear. Victory was at his grasp yet again as he won another pointless battle. Hibiki was shocked that one man killed so many people and felt sad as she stand there and does nothing.

"W-What is this?"

She then see Oma Zi-O said something else but couldn't hear what he said but suddenly she was getting sleepy, so she close her eyes and light shine before her.

* * *

**(Present Time - Kanon Town, Hojo Household: Hibiki's bed room - September 1st, Year 2018)**

Hibiki shot up from her bed as she woke up from her dream lightly panting. She look and see she was in her bed room in her pink and Raspberry short sleeve jacket and shorts with a whit shirt underneath. She look down taken back from the dream she just had.

"Mou, why did I dream that?" Hibiki mutters. "I wonder what it all about?"

Just then her alarm rang out startling her for a moment before grabbing it and turn it off. She look at the time and sees that it's 7:00 am, she got out of bed and start to get ready for school. But as she was getting ready...

**_BOOOOOOOOM!_**

A very loud music was heard outside of her room that Hibiki cover her ears from the high volume.

"So loud!" Hibiki yelled.

She ran to her living room and see the speakers was on in high volume and see a red hair man in a light grey pajamas with headphones on, even though it isn't plugged in to the speaker, humming in rhythm holding a pointing stick moving back and forth like a music conductor.

This man is Hibiki's father, Hojo Dan. A music teacher at Private Aria Academy where Hibiki goes to.

As her father was enjoying his music he didn't notice Hibiki was stomping through the living room and turns the music off. Thus opening his eyes and sees his daughter in front of him.

"Papa! I told you not to listen to such loud music in the morning!" She tells her father.

"I was wearing headphones..." He tries to tell her.

"You weren't! The cord isn't even plugged in!" She points out to him. She even showed him the cord for his head phones was not plugged.

"Oh? Sorry about that." He apologizes.

"Jeez." Hibiki mutters as puts her head down.

Now that's little incident was done they can start their day of their daily lives at Kanon town. Little did they know their lives will start to change sooner then they think.

* * *

**(Cue Over Quartzer by Shuta Sueyoshi feat. ISSA)**

**{Instrumental}**

_(The song start as it shows Zento, Geiz, Tsukuyomi, Hibiki, and Kanade look upon all the previous Kamen Riders doing their rider kicks.)_

**The Heisei Kamen Riders have perdured for decades. And now, they pass their legacy on to the next generation! Along with the Magical warriors known as the Pretty Cure, to make a path to the future!**

_(Changes to the Time portal, the Time Mazines flies through as the Katakana word for 'Rider' slams onto Zi-O helmet.)_

**{Oh, yeah. Ohh...}**

**IWAE! For the birth of a new King!**

**{Isshun de tsukamitoru no sa Are you ready?} {Are you ready?}**

**'Gonna grab a second, so are you ready?' (Are you ready?)**

_(Zento reaches out to the clocks on the wall before swinging it down, as the background spins in synch with his arm with his name behind him.)_

**{Atarashi rekishi wa soko ni Feel it! Feel it!} {Crazy baby!}**

**'It's a brand new history. Can you feel it feel it?' (Crazy baby!)**

_(Geiz wipes something off his face before throwing away his torn coat as the background spins behind him as it shows his name. Changes to Tsukuyomi walking straight showing her name before the camera changes to her side as the background spins again.)_

**{Hikari wo kate ni kasokushite.}**

**'Making our bound the guiding light.'**

_(Scene changes to Hibiki running on a track field with her name being shown. Following Kanade attending in her Sweets Club finishing her new cake with her name in the back. The background glitches as they were transported to 2068 showing the statue of Zento along with the previous Kamen Riders with Oma Zi-O walking towards them.)_

**{Konomama Shout it out! Shout it out!}**

**'Now it's time to shout it out, shout it out!'**

_(Oma Zi-O look at the camera with his crimson eyes glowing. Scene changes to Zento and the others standing over the RideWatches and the Notes as they look at the camera.)_

**{Ima wo susume yo.}**

**'And move forward through the present.'**

_(Then changes to Woz in a dark background as flaming scraps of appears fall around him with his name in the background. He looks at the screen with flames light up his face as he he holds the Oma Advent Calendar book in his hands.)_

**{Mado hi mo ikudo tonaku Asu no tobira tatake.}**

**'No matter how often you feel lost., make sure you knock on future's door.'**

_ (__Scene change to Heure quickly speeding up pulling one of his eyes and sticking his tongue before moving aside. Behind are Ora and Swartz with their backs turn, hiding their face. Changes to Queen Aphrodite, the Fairy Tones, and Hummy in Major land. Next is Mephisto along with the Trio de Minor and Siren in Minor land. Then to Woz showing the book as flames coming off as it zoom in seeing Oma Zi-O obliterating the rebels to dust. Lastly to the RideWatches dials turning before activating.)_

**{Mitsumeta sono saki ni.}**

**'Once you've got your sight on what's beyond.'**

_(The Rider statues were cracking as the stone cascades off revealing the armor underneath. Quickly changes to Geiz turning the dial and activate his RideWatch. To more Riders, then to Hibiki and Kanade holding their Cure Modules, then more statues.)_

**{Tobikonde mitara}**

**'Just jump in and'**

_(Changes to Zento, who turns the dial of his Zi-O RideWatch as the statue of Zento crumbles.)_

**_BELIEVE YOURSELF!_**

_(Oma Zi-O stands behind the rumble as the camera zooms close with the rumble hiding his helmet only letting the red eyes glow through it.)_

**_Now, Over Quartzer!_**

_(Zento shouts "Henshin!" before spins his driver as the world spins behind him.)_

**{Toki no ame Surinukete Tomo ni.}**

**'We'll slip through the raindrops of time, together.'**

_(His transformation complete as the Katakana slams into his visor. Zi-O and Geiz drives down a road while Melody and Rhythm flew in the air, explosions and lasers blasting as they pass. Changes to a downpour of rain as the Time Jackers walk away from a destroyed clock. Then back to the Rider and Precures as the four pass through the frozen rider kicks.)_

**_You, Over Quartzer!_**

_(Time resumes as the Rider kicks, causing explosions. Then Zi-O drives through the fire.)_

**{Mirai wo koe yo!}**

**'Go beyond the future!'**

_(Zi-O jump into his Time Mazine, piloting inside of it. Changes to the Kanon Town's Clock Tower with mask woman standing on top of it before glanced to her left watching Zi-O. Next is Zento staring straight at the camera, he put out his right arm as the background stop spinning. Same for Geiz, Tsukuyomi, Hibiki, and Kanade.)_

**{Kako no ishi wa Uso wa azamuke nai.}**

**'The lessons of the past can't be clouded by lies.'**

_(Changes to the staircase as Zi-O, Geiz, Melody, and Rhythm rushes in. The Rider's helmet Words creating a path while the Precure flown __with a piano rainbow path. Explosion and lasers are blasting at them.)_

**{Kanjiro so Nexus Future.}**

**'Now feel the Nexus Future.'**

_(Tsukuyomi walks down the stairs as the Time Jackers were shifting and glitching before the disappear, leaving Tsukuyomi by herself. Scene changes to Zi-O swinging his Zikan Girade with Melody behind him doing the same thing with her Belltier.)_

**_Now, Over Quartzer!_**

_(Then changes to Geiz , reading his Zikan Z-Ax in bow mode as he shoots it off. At the same time behind him is Rhythm unleashing an attack with her Belltier.)_

**{Mabayui sekai.}**

**'A brighter world is coming.'**

_(The scene flashes title cards of the past, Zi-O and Geiz back to back before attacking each other. The two clash their weapons as it clashes sparks and lights up the screen. The rest of the title cards flash as it reveals the current title with another title appear beneath it.)_

**Kamen Rider Zi-O: Melodious Quartzer**

**{Misete!}**

**'Take me there!'**

**(Cue music end)**

* * *

**Episode 1: Kingdom 2068 - Nyapu! Nyapu! Suite Precure and Kamen Rider Zi-O are born-nya!**

**(Kanon Town, 9 to 5 clock shop)**

Here we have the shop called the 9 to 5 clock shop, a clock shop that sells and repair clocks at Kanon town. It's a medium size house with 3 levels but it was big enough for a family. The first floor is where the clock shop takes place. The second floor is where the family sleeps with 4 different rooms and the basement floor that is for rent. Inside the shop was full of clocks, on the walls, shelves and displays were full of clocks. Coming down from the stairs is a 14 year old boy with a medium length black spiky hair and grey eyes wearing the Private Aria Academy uniform. Which is consist of long-sleeved cyan blazer with pink buttons and lining over a red hoodie with cyan pants.

This is our main protagonist of the story, Tokigawa Zento. And his dream is about him going to be king someday.

As he coming down he saw man around the 40's in a white dress shirt, jeans, khaki shoes and suspenders over the shirt and black framed glasses on the phone most likely a client wanting to repair a clock.

This is the shop owner and his uncle, Tokigawa Genjiro.

"Is that bad?...Oh...Well just bring it here and i can repair it by the end of the week...yes...well I'll see you then, bye."

Genjiro hung up and see Zento up and in his uniform ready for school.

"Morning, Zento." Genjiro greet him.

"Morning, Oji-san. A client called for something?" Zento ask.

"Yeah, they want me to repair a old radio even though it's a clock shop." He signed.

"Nothing's ever easy for you huh?" Zento chuckled. Then they heard shouting from outside of the shop.

"ZENTO! TIME TO GO TO SCHOOL!"

Zento and his uncle look from the window and see Hibiki in a same uniform as Zento, the difference is was wearing a white blouse underneath her blazer and a short, two-tiered skirt. Around her collar, she wore a pink bow wrapped around with the ends hanging out. She is currently waving at Zento to get his attention

"Looks like Hibiki's here." Zento said.

"So that's Hibiki you told me about, you met her when we move here right?" Genjiro ask him.

"Yeah, man it's been a year since we met and been friends ever since." Zento reminisce.

"Well we can't leave your girl waiting Zento, off you go." His uncle tells him.

"And next time I invite her over to dinner." Zento joked knowing his uncle was teasing him. "And be prepared 'cause she is one mean eating machine."

"Hahaha...Just go to school kiddo."

Zento grabs his bag and went out of the shop and meet with Hibiki as they walk together to school.

"So Zento, how's your morning?" Hibiki asked.

"Pretty normal." Zento answers. "Unlike yours when your dad put his music speaker so loud I think it woke the whole neighborhood."

"EEEEHHHHHHH!" Hibiki exclaims in a comedic way.

"Joking! Got you good did I." Zento said as he gives a silly grin.

"Mou! Zento baka!" Hibiki pouted.

"I prefer a comedic jokster thank you very much." He said. But when he saw Hibiki pouting he was at a cuteness overload, his heart start beating rapidly but manage to keep himself compose a second later.

_'Man, the way she pouted was so cute I lost myself for a second.'_

"Oh, I'm sure you're comedy gold especially between you and Kanade." He said making another joke. "You two will be jackpot for it."

...

...

_'Huh? What's with this silence?' _Zento thought.

He turn to look at Hibiki who was standing there with her bangs covering her eyes. Zento got a bad feeling when he saw her.

_'Oh crab nuggets.'_

"Zento. Please be quiet." Hibiki told him. She stared at Zento with a cold look on her face that it nearly made him run for the hills.

"Hai." Zento did as he told.

He was standing there having a internal freak out and sweat a little bit before Hibiki let out a big grin and started laughing at his reaction.

"Hahahahahahaha! Man you should see the look at your face! Hahahahahah!" Hibiki laughed.

"Oh! That was a prank. Phew I thought I might hit a nerve for your situation with Kanade." He said.

"Well that is sensitive for me. I wanted to make thing right between me and her but..." She explains as she looks down but Zento interrupt her.

"Don't worry about it. Even you guys on bad terms you girls will make up soon enough. These things takes time.' Zento consults her.

"Maybe your right. Thanks for that." Hibiki thank him.

"No problem, what are friends for." He said.

They continue to walk to school, Zento was thinking about Hibiki's relations to Kanade. What she told him they've been best friends for years, even though they have different personality they had a bond. The question is 'why and how did it happen?' he had in his mind, it boggles him ever since he met Hibiki on his first day of school one year ago.

* * *

**(Flashback - Private Aria Academy - one year ago)**

Private Aria Academy, a Junior High school consist of one building with a watch tower in the middle of it. Around the school's wall was a bunch of sakura trees blooming meaning it's the beginning of spring and for school to start. In front of the walkway to the school was Zento admiring the scenery as he was just move to Kanon town and this is his first day at his new school.

_'Man this is nerve-whacking! Being new to this town going to a new school make a person nervous.'_ He thought. _'But I get the feeling I can do this.'_

As he was about to walk to the school he notice someone standing by the sakura tree. It was Hibiki standing there, from his perspective she look lonely standing there alone so he approach her to see what's up.

"Sumimasen!" He calls out to her getting her attention. "Are you okay? You seem lonely just standing there."

"Oh! I'm just waiting for someone." She answers him. "But I don't see her anywhere."

"Bummer, so who are you waiting for anyway?" He ask.

"My best friend, we've been friends since little." She told him with a sad look on her face.

"Hmm..." Zento thought hard to cheer her up. But then it hit him, he could do one thing to lighten her mood.

And that's break dancing!

"Hey girl! Yo! Yo! Yo!"

Zento break dancing and do somersaults in the air with his hands landing on the ground.

"Check out this dude dancing on the floor yo!"

Then spins on the floor and does a pose and resume with his dance.

"I got a pure heart and love ya from the start! I drink to ya shorty so why not take a part break it dow-AH!"

**_THUD!_**

But when he tries to land with hand again he slipped and drops onto the ground. Zento was laying there groaning from the fall he had as Hibiki was staring at him with a blank stare.

_'Good job Zento! If you quit when you had a chance she'll think you just a normal guy, but now she'll know you as a idiot!'_

He look at Hibiki who still had a blank look on her face.

...

...

...

"Pfft."

Hibiki's face began to contort.

"Pffhehehehehehe-"

Then her face blown in laughter.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Zento laugh a little before he stands up from his fall.

"You're pretty funny." Hibiki said and thanks him. "Thanks, I needed that."

"No problemo. Well since we're talking might as well introduce myself." He said reaching his hand toward her. "Name's Zento. Tokigawa Zento, I'm just move here."

"Hojo Hibiki." She introduce back.

Zento turn to the school gate and see a teacher was about to close it.

"Oh no! We need to go the teacher is about to close the gate! NIGERUNDAYO! HIBIKI-CHAN!"

"Ah! You're right!"

The two start running and finally manage to get pass through the gate with no problem. Both of them lean forward and rest their hands on their knees to catch their breath.

'Well here goes a part my exercise for now." Zento panted.

"At least we made it." Hibiki wheeze.

But then when she got up, She saw a girl with dark green eyes and long dirty blond hair, part of which ties in a high ponytail at the top with pink hair bobbles in a school uniform like other students.

This girl's name is Minamoto Kanade, a cake baker and Hibiki best friend or was.

"N-No way."

"Hmm."

Zento look up and sees Hibiki in shock as he look where she was looking at.

"So that's your friend?" He ask.

"Yes. That's my friend, Kanade. But why, didn't she promise me that we go together." She said now depress.

"Huh. Look I'm sure this what it seems to look like but I'm sure there's a reason for it. Just talk to her when you had a chance 'kay?" He said to her.

"Well, okay." Hibiki replied.

"OK. Well get to that later right now WE NEED TO GET TO CLASS! NIGERUNDAYO!" Zento exclaim and runs to his designated classroom.

"EH?! Wait up!" Hibiki followed him as they start their first day for the rest of their junior high lives.

**(Flashback end)**

* * *

**(Time skip: After school)**

And from then on Zento and Hibiki quickly became good friends, they even had the same class together and get along well. But unfortunately when Hibiki tries to talk to Kanade they start arguing to each other that make Zento think how did they became friends in the first place. Hibiki and Kanade went to their separate ways, Hibiki was helping out the sport teams and Kanade joins the Sweets club which Hibiki sneaks in and eat one of their cakes thus lead to another argument. Zento tries to help them out but they told them to stay out of it as it's their problem. Even so he hangs out with Hibiki as she was his first friend, learns about her dad is the music teacher at school and have a incredible appetite for sweets which explains why she snuck to Kanade's baking club. But the real reason is that she tries to talk to Kanade, but ends in a argument. Zento tries to be there for her when things get rough and tries to cheer her up which he goof up and be a fool of himself much to Hibiki's amusement.

_'What could have happen to make them like this?' _Zento thought.

Zento was currently walking home from school with Hibiki when she fails to talk with Kanade again resulting the same thing. In their hands is a career sheet they were given in class much to the classes confusion but they have time to think about it.

"Zento, are you think about your career?" Hibiki ask.

"Sort of, how about you? What's your future career?" He ask back.

"Hmmm..." Hibiki hums thinking about what career she would have but. "I don't know, I haven't thought about it yet. What about you?"

"Oh that's easy, I'm going to be king." Zento answers her.

"Huh?! Seriously?! You want to be king?!" Hibiki exclaimed.

"Of course, it's my dream." He answers again.

"Come on! Not even little kids says that any more! You should really think about you future Zento!" She said stupefied about what he said about being king.

"Looks who's talking, but for me being king is all I could think of." Zento said to her. "I'll follow my dreams and make it happen someday, I can do it."

Hibiki was standing there purely shock about Zento thinks about becoming king, but as his friend she to put some sense into him for once. Hibiki steps forward towards him as they're close that Zento could almost smell her much to his surprise.

_'Why is Hibiki standing so close to me? Sniff! Ah~ I could smell a scent of __strawberry coming from her. Wait now is not the time for that!'_

While Zento was a panic attack in his head Hibiki grabs both of his arms thus snapping him back to reality.

"I'm going to wake you up." Hibiki said much to his confusion.

"Huh?"

She then does a judo throw on him.

"WHOA!"

_**THUD!**_

Resulting him be thrown to the ground landing on his back.

"Ite!" Zento mutters as he sit up. "What was that for Hibiki!"

"Just pounding some sense into you for once Zento baka." Hibiki replies as she help him up.

"But your technique was excellent though." Zento said. "You could be in my royal police force!"

Hibiki was taken back by his optimism and then slump.

"Jeez, alright then I'll just head on home see ya tomorrow Zento." Hibiki greets him goodbye as they head to different walkways.

"See ya tomorrow then Hibiki." He greets her back. _'Okay, that was weird.'_

As Zento says his goodbye to them he went his way. but then he notices something odd on the street and walk towards it and pick it up. It was a futuristic watch he never seen before with the inner gear visible, no face and no owner. He looks around to see someone who might lost this but there's no one so he did the next best thing to do, turning it to the police. Zento starts to make a detour to the police station giving the item to the authorities. As he was doing that someone came to his view, a grey hooded man in a brown coat stood in his way with a book in his hands. Zento walk towards him.

"Um, excuse me sir," He said politely.

"Congratulations." The man said randomly.

"Hmm?" Zento raised an eyebrow.

"According to this book, tomorrow will be a very special day for you." The man said to him, look up from his book to Zento.

"Huh?" Zento said confused.

"However." The man closes his book and warns him, "Beware of the red robot."

"Wha?" Zento said questionably.

_**CHIME!**_

Zento heard a bell chime ringing out of nowhere and look around and see a set a wind chimes hanging in front of a house. When he look back to the stranger, only to find him gone. Zento was very confused right now, first a man suddenly appear to warns him about a red robot then disappear immediately. This day was so weird that he must be crazy.

"What's that about?" He questioned. "Oh well, off to the station then."

He resumed to the police station. Unknown to him he was being watched from afar, A tall red humanoid mecha stared at him in determination as it hid behind the houses. Luckily there's no one around to notice this, so it's the right time to strike at him. Back to Zento, he was almost to the police station turning the watch like item to the police. But suddenly he felt a chill in his spine as he look around to see what causing this.

**[TIME MAZINE!]**

Zento heard that and turned around, an huge red mecha with yellow and black details. The head was circular with a white face and a yellow visor that's in Hiragana. Zento was shocked and awe at the sight before falling on his rear. He backed up a bit almost unable to speak.

"A GIANT ROBOT?!" He exclaimed before looking at the robot again, reminding him what the hooded stranger warned him about.

"A red robot?"

Then the robot starts to attack him swinging its arms at Zento.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

"I've finally found you..." The mecha called out to Zento. "Oma Zi-O!"

"Huh?!" Zento said looking confused before the robot raised its fist. Zento panic as he rolled over to dodged the robot's fist punched to the ground. He managed to get back on his feet before running away. The red mecha changed to vehicle mode as it chase Zento.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?! BUT FOR NOW NIGERUNDAYO!" Zento yelled in panic.

He ran as fast as he could away from the robot but was struggling to the mecha's great speed. he looked back and it's catching up to him quickly. As Zento run he looked around looking for something ton hide, then he noticing the local shopping district with a roof. The entrance seemed too small for the mecha to get him, so he ran into the shopping district manage to escape before the mecha ran him over.

Zento looked back at the mecha, felling tired from the chase. He smiled as he was safe from the mecha.

"Yes! Try to get me now Mecha Robo!"

"Hmph, thought you got away?" The red mecha ask.

But he regretted as the mecha transformed back to robot mode and hovered above the roof. Zento had a bad feeling before the mecha punch through the roof above him. Zento manage to dodge it's attacks and tries to make a escape but wounded up tripping on the ground thus he mecha was getting close to Zento, its was all over for him as he was crawling back. But then-

**[TIME MAZINE!]**

A black and grey mecha rammed the other out of the way and landed in front of Zento. He open his eyes and shock seeing another one that saved his life. The black and grey mecha opened a compartment from the middle body revealing a young girl with long black hair same age as Zento in a white dress, cape, and black leggings with white shoes.

"Get in! Quickly!" She yelled.

It was his chance to escape, so he listened to her and get inside the mecha. Inside he saw technology he never seen before in his life. As he looked around Zento ask the girl.

"Who are you?"

"It can wait. Now hold on!" She exclaimed. "Activating the Space-Time transport system!"

She closes the the hatch and touch the holographic computer that says 2018 AD before spinning it. Zento holds on to something as the mecha hovered in the air. A gate way appeared out of nowhere and sped into it. He screamed how fast it was going right after they when in then closes afterwards. The red mecha gets up and was clueless on where are they going or more specifically when?

* * *

**(The Prehistoric Period: 66,810,000 ****BC)**

Zento escaped through a gateway between time and space with the girl that saved from from danger. Unfortunately the trip was very uncomfortable for him. He felt very sick and got a little headache from the shaking as they made to their destination. He felt relieve as they landed but feel little nauseous.

"Man...that took a lot out of me..." He said.

"Sorry about that." She said. "It's a side effect when you're time-traveling for the first time, you'll get used to it."

"Time-travel?!" Zento shouted and turns to the girl. "Who are you anyway and what going on?!"

"It can wait." She said as she searching something in the computer. Then she showed it to him. "But first, look at this."

What she show Zento is a video. It shows a ruin wastelands and in a middle of was a statues of armored men and people were fighting there. He was shock as if it was all real, then he saw many people killed, injured by a man in a clock theme suit clad in black and gold, with a red visor in katakana. He stared the horror at this man's actions before he wipes them out of existence.

"Oh my god..." Zento gasped. "Who was that? Causing all that devastation.."

"The one who cause all of the devastation is you in 50 years." She answers him. "The most vilest overlord of all time."

Zento couldn't believe of what she was saying. That man was him in the future? There's no way he could do something like that.. right?

"That overlord...is me?" He ask. The girl nodded in response to his question. This makes Zento feel light-headed.

"I think I need some fresh air.." Zento said as he gets out of the mecha. He walk around despite where he was trying to process what he has been told thus far.

"How can this be?" He mutters to himself. "How could I do such a thing?"

Then he felt something slimy on this shoulders thus freaking him out.

"Yuck! Wait drool?" As he said that he turn around what behind him.

He was looking at a real dinosaur: the Tyrannosaurus Rex!

"WHOA! NIGERUNDAYO!"

**_ROOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRR!_**

The T-Rex roared as Zento ran away from it but the T-Rex followed him.

"Why are there dinosaurs here!" Zento shouted as he ran. But he tripped and fell to the ground and sees it was gaining up on him before the girl's mecha intervene and held it back.

"You didn't notice?" She told him. "We're in a hurry. So I jumped all the way to the prehistoric period."

"NANI!"

She push the dinosaur back and changed to vehicle mode before grabbing Zento. Then open another gateway to another time period.

* * *

**(The Edo Period: 1671 AD)**

They landed in a small village where people were working. As they walk past them, the civilians were perplexed by their 'strange' attire. Zento looked around the area and this place was indeed the Edo period, only it look new than he saw in the history books.

"Seriously?" He mutters to himself. "So it really is a time machine."

Then he looks at the girl and ask her, "Just who are you any way?"

"My name is Tsukuyomi, I've come from the year 2068." She said shocking Zento.

"The vilest overlord of time, Oma Zi-O, has persecuted our people and created a world with no hope." She explains as they walk toward a tea shop to rest. "We chose to stand against him. But..."

She stopped reminiscing what happened to her and the other Resistance then resumes. "I follow Geiz through time in order to keep you from attaining the power of Oma Zi-O."

"Wait just a sec." He said as they stop.

"I'm just checking. But are you sure you have the right guy?" He asked her, still finding it hard to believe he could cause all of the suffering. Him being vile and cruel? He just can't believe it.

Tsukuyomi bring her futuristic tablet looking through his profile, daily life and history via videos and images.

"Tokigawa Zento. Born in April 28, 2004, 14 years old."

She showed him an video of his life and everything he's done so far; every action, every choices he made, favorite hobbies, even his love interest.

"Currently resides in Kanon town at a clock shop with his uncle, Tokigawa Genjiro. Your parents, Saya and Souji Tokigawa passed away 9 years ago." She explains so far as she looked even further.

"Second year at Private Aria Academy. Having a huge crush on the star athlete, Hojo Hibiki. Performs well in Math, History and Art. But low average in physics."

Thus so far it was enough to believe her and was embarrassed by it. Especially when she showed a picture of Hibiki and when she showed him sleeping on his physic books. It sent a chill down to his spine, everything about him even his crush on Hibiki, he felt stalked by this "research" of hers. Then a waitress came by and served them tea and dango.

"Pretty thorough, isn't it?" Tsukuyomi ask Zento drinking his tea.

"To be honest, I'm feel more stalked then researched." He answers her. "Pretty sure it'll give me nightmares for a while."

As he said that, Tsukuyomi paid the waitress from her tablet showing her the gold coins on her screen and slides them down with her finger, making them real as they fell into the waitress's hands and leaves them alone. This just shocked Zento as he watch it happened with his own eyes. Tsukuyomi then resumes their conversation.

"Now about the watch you have..."

"Watch? Oh! You mean this?" He asked bringing the watch out of his pocket. "I found this on the street. You know what it is then?"

Tsukuyomi gets up in front of him grabbing the watch in his hands.

"This watch will grant you incredible power. With it you'll become Oma Zi-O, the king who will eventually destroys the world as we know it."

Zento was shocked by her statement. An average middle school kid like him becoming an overlord that destroys the world in the future. He thought about this very carefully making sure what he heard was true. Then he starts thinking about his dream of being king. Sure it's a child dream, but he believes that he'll make it happen. After everything so far, he had no choice but to admit he was going to be a king in the future. But being the demon king was not part of his dream.

"I believe you."

Zento gets up from the bench.

"I mean, I've always wanted to be king, it's my dream. If I can get this power to do that, then it's fine with me. But it's a bummer about the overlord part."

Tsukuyomi stared at the watch and seeing it wasn't doing anything in particular as she approaches it.

"The watch isn't responding..."

"Fight! There's a fight!"

They look up and see a crowd gathering in front of them. They approached the crowd to see whats going on. they watch behind the crowd as they saw a fight between five people.

"Don't mess with Edo Artisans you jerk!"

A man exclaimed aggressively as he pushed another man into a table. The injured man's friend help him up and continued their fight. Zento jump up and down to get a better look and confirmed their suspicions.

"Yep, it's a fight alright." Zento said.

As the fight continued Tsukuyomi decided to test something out. She then grabs Zento by his shoulders getting his attention.

"Sorry, but I need to try something out." She said, confusing him before turns him towards the fight and plugs her nose and yelled, "Alright you punks. Give it a rest!"

The five men stopped fighting and turn to see Zento getting pushed into the crowd, gathering everyone's attention.

"Eh!?" Zento said as he felt all eyes on him and saw the men glaring at him.

"Who the hell are you?!" One of the men asked, insulted by Zento's intervention.

"I'm not a big fan of fights." Zento explained but felt like it wasn't going very well. "Let's talk this out like civilize people."

Before he knew it, Zento was being carried by the five men toward the bridge with the citizens were spectating this. Zento panicked as fearing the worst. He continue trying to calm the men down, but all for naught.

"Wait, hang on for a sec here!" He said loudly as they began to swing him back and forth. "Let's calm down alright?! I mean you can't hurt a kid like me right?!"

_**SPLASH!**_

Then they swung him down to the river, leaving him wet.

"Serve you right brat!"

"Cool your heels!"

"Come on boys!"

After they were satisfied, they took each others shoulders and leave as they laughed. Zento began to swam back to the bridge. Tsukuyomi saw the whole thing and couldn't believe that he just took that from them and tries to negotiate with them.

"Maybe I do have the wrong guy..." She held her chin in thought, thinking she might have the wrong boy, "He seems like the polar opposite of Oma Zi-O."

Zento manage to climb back up and see Tsukuyomi walking towards him.

"Are you alright?" She ask.

He nods yes and saw the men walking happily to each other making amends.

"Huh? They stopped fighting! Well that's good!"

"Ha! They tossed him into the river and he's still concerned about them fighting!" A local woman mocked him, making the rest of the villagers laughed at Zento. But he really didn't care about that.

"It's a monster!"

Zento, Tsukuyomi, and the rest of the villagers turned to the man and saw a patch of smoke in front of them as they ran away in fear. Emerging from the smoke, they get the better look at what they were running from. Or whom to be precise.

It was a man in red armor with black details and a bit of yellow, two black arm bands that holds four watches, wearing a white watch-like belt around the waist with a red dial watch on the right side and the screen saying 2068 in yellow, red triangle shoulder armor with grey and yellow details along an round chest plate, black gloves with yellow fingers, black knees, grey anklets, and black digital watch design from head to below the waist and onto the back. His helmet was black with white face, his sharp-edge ribbon visor was yellow that spells 'Rider' in Hiragana, on the forehead has a digital clock symbol and a katakana symbol for 'Kamen' between them.

This is Kamen Rider Geiz.

"Run!"

The citizen ran off only to Zento and Tsukuyomi remain as Geiz walking towards them.

"Now what?!" Zento ask in panic.

"That's what Geiz look like after he transforms!" She explains quickly. "He wants to eliminate you before you can obtain the power of Zi-O."

Tsukuyomi grabs Zento's wrist and began to run away back to their ship.

"Let"s get out of here!"

"Eh?! Eh?!"

"Your not getting away!" Geiz exclaims as he clenches his fist and return to his ship.

**[TIME MAZINE!]**

Zento and Tsukuyomi went back to the ship and enter the time stream trying to escape from Geiz. But Geiz manage to catch up to them as he rammed his ship into theirs and pressed them against the walls of time. Inside their ship, Zento tripped as they were hit and fell onto the floor. The screens turned red and now says DANGER.

"Well that's not good."

They're struggling to break out from Geiz attacks but he rammed to them again but this time is different. He unlocked the Time Mazine's arms and pushed them out of the time stream.

* * *

**(Touto: November 30TH, 2017)**

Zento and Tsukuyomi were spinning out of control. They're so out of control that they ran into a giant wall, literally. An wall that reached high as a skyscraper emitting red energy. Their Time Mazine was about to crash, heading down fast bracing for impact. Then the hatch opened as they crashed Souma fell out and landed onto the ground and rolled on four to recover from the crash.

"Itetetetete."

He felt the pain from his shoulder for a moment but eventually went away as it was replace with a cold temperature. Zento lift his head as he look around where he landed. It look like he's back to the modern timeline, but it was snowing and cloudy weather when he was and in a construction site no less. Zento gets up trying to figure out when he was in but heard something behind him.

**_ROOOOOOOAAAR!_**

"Great, now what?!"

He turned around and see a mechanical gorilla-like monster running towards him, as if it's going for an attack. Zento was shock but soon fade away and runs away from the monster heading to the abandoned factory. The monster was catching up to him no matter how fast he run, he feared that there's no way to escape and no one to save him. But then it stopped as look to the right as it was staring at something.

"NIGERUNDAYO!"

"Get down!"

Zento turned to who said it and saw two figures in armor in air ready to do something.

Their suits had spiraled armor from head to toe. The first one had red and blue armor with a rabbit and tank motif. The second one had navy blue and orange armor with a dragon motif. They both wear the same belt on their waist, resembling clanks and gears, first on had red and blue bottles while the second had a big dragon with a bottle inserted.

They are Kamen Rider Build and Cross-Z.

A big white chart and a Chinese dragon appeared as they doing a flying kick.

**[VOLTECH FINISH!]**

**[DRAGONIC FINISH!]**

They stuck the monster with their kick as it exploded afterwards in green flames leaving a shock wave that pushed Zento back rolling on the ground. Zento was awed at the two armored men, amazed that they destroyed the monster with just their kicks. The two men crouch as they landed and gets up and sees Zento on the ground.

"You alright?!" Build called out to him in worry before he and his partner ran towards to see if he's okay.

"Yo, you alive man?!" Cross-Z called out as well following Build and extending his hand to Zento.

Zento grabs his hand as he was pulled up. He looked at the two heroes in awe.

"That was awesome!" Zento shouts excitedly as he looks at them back to back. "So are you guys from the future too?"

"This is Kamen Rider Build" Cross-Z point his partner with his right thumb.

Build removed two bottles from his belt and changed into a man in his 20's wearing a t-shirt, jeans, right blue shoe and left red shoe, and a brown jacket.

"Kiryu Sento." He introduced himself before introducing his partner. "And this is my assistant."

"Like hell I am! Kamen Rider Cross-Z" Cross-Z retorted.

He removing the dragon-like adapter from his belt and changed to a man with brown hair with three braids on his hair wearing a red t-shirt, black jeans, blue jacket, and another jacket wrapping around his waist.

"The name's Banjou Ryuuga."

"Kamen Riders?" Zento said in confusion as he ask the two. "So what era are we in?"

"Era?" Banjou raised an eyebrow in further confusion before answering Zento. "It's November 30th, 2017."

"2017?!" Zento exclaimed in shock.

**(Time Skip: Nascita)**

They decided to take Zento back to their base of operations, the Nascita cafe. Sento asked him why he ask "What era are we in?". Zento talks about what happen to him so far, coming from the future, time traveling to the past and people were after him. They were skeptical about it, so Zento show them proof by getting out the watch he found on the street. Sento grabs it from him and take a look at the device, he couldn't recognize the technology so he went to his lab to do further investigation. As Zento was waiting for Sento to be finished, Banjou was taking a sip from a milk carton and sets it down as he sits down. Zento looks at the carton before taking a closer look and shoves Banjou a little to look at the expiration date that said 12.10.2017.

"It really is 2017!" Zento said in shock.

Then the fridge opened up as Sento coming out from it revealing a secret passage to his laboratory.

"Whoa, what's up with that fridge?"

"Well, I've examined it." Sento said as he closed the fridge and explains further. "This device of his doesn't seem to use any current generation technology. He really is from the future."

He gives the watch back to Zento as he explains more to his story.

"Not so fast. I'm only from one year from the future, that hardly counts."

"I don't get why you're being humble about that." Banjou said as he rolled his eyes.

"There's someone from way further into the future!" Zento continued as he didn't notice Tsukuyomi came by with her Faiz phone X as shoots Banjou and Sento unconscious.

"And apparently I become a king in fifty years. I turn into some guy-O, or something like that."

**_THUD!_**

When he heard that he turned around and sees Tsukuyomi pointing her gun at him.

"Eh?"

She shoots him knocking him out unconscious and falls onto the floor.

"Sorry about that. It's not good to interact with the past more than necessary." Tsukuyomi said as she takes Zento back to 2018.

* * *

**(Kanon Town: Basketball court - year 2017)**

In Kanon Town in the year 2017, a young man was practicing basketball at the park. He tries to get the basket ball into the hoop but it hit the backboard making it bounce to the road. The young man chase after the ball not noticing until the last minute a car was speeding towards him. Before the car could hit him, it suddenly stops look like it was frozen in time. Then before the young man was a teenage boy in blue clothing walking to him as he was responsible stopping the car.

This is the Time Jacker Heure.

"I'm choosing you." Heure said to the young man.

"What?" The young man mutters before freaking out. "What just happened?!"

"Originally, history states that you were hit by that car just now." Heure explains to him as he picks up the ball. "But if you contract with me..."

"You'll save me?" The young man ask Heure.

"Precisely." Heure answers him as he shows him a blank watch. "What's your decision?"

The young man think for a moment, having no other choice what situation he was in he decided.

"Alright." The young man answers him as he grabs the watch. "I'll make the contract."

Then the watch glowed as it changed to violet with a face showing Kamen Rider Build, but more monster like.

This watch is called Another Rider Build Ridewatch.

"You're one smart boy." Heure said as he swipes his hand pushing the car back and crashed to another car.

"Starting now, you're Kamen Rider Build!"

Heure activates the Ridewatch and inserts it into the young man's chest.

**[bUiLd!]**

The young man started to go changes as purple aura surround him. He was turn into a monster resembling Kamen Rider Build, but looks monstrous. The armor is faded and mutated, the blue is rusted and the red look like old leather. Spike jutted out from the boots and shoulders, the helmet has a monstrous face with a fang mouth and a glass-like optical visor resembling a rabbit ear and a tank barrel hiding two hideous eyes, and a skeleton spine on it's back. On it's chest says Build and 2017 on the back, his belt looks ruined and organic growing out of its waist with two fullbottles.

This is Another Rider Build and it begun it's rampage looking for best match it could find.

It attack a tennis player before was confronted be a karate fighter as he fights back. But no luck as Another Build pushed them down and opens two empty bottles and suck them into them. It closes the two bottles and examines them up close.

**"Tennis. Karate. Best match janai."**

It walks away looking for a best match.

* * *

**(Next day - Kanon Town, 9 to 5 Shop - September 2, 2018)**

"Ugh."

Zento groaned as he gets up and sees that he's in his room with an headache when he was awake. He thought what happened yesterday was a dream, it felt like it was so real to him leaving him confused. But he shrug it off as he thinks that is not important right now and get off his bed as get ready for today. After brushing his teeth and put on his uniform, he went downstairs and see his uncle getting breakfast ready.

"Morning, Oji-san." Zento greets him.

"Morning, Zento." Genjiro respond back. "I made breakfast, so let's eat."

"'Kay." Zento said as he sits down and eat his breakfast.

But just before he could dig in, he thought of his dream and everything occur in it he couldn't shake it off and start feeling down for a moment. His uncle notice this and was concerned and spoke up in worry.

"Something wrong Zento?" Genjiro ask in worry getting Zento's attention.

"Oh. It's nothing, I just had a strange dream last night." Zento answer him.

"Care to tell me then?" Genjiro asks.

Zento then explains his uncle about his "dream" of his, From picking up the watch from the street to the robots chasing after him. Then time traveling to the past and people from the future are coming to change history. And meeting these heroes called the Kamen Riders.

"So then fifty years from now, I'm this all-powerful king." Zento said to him finishing his explanation.

"Eh. Well, that certainly sounds like an intense dream you had." Genjiro comments him. "But you wanted to be a king, right Zento?"

"Yeah."

"So, that's a good thing then."

"But apparently I'm the most vile overlord of all time. So I was torn..."

As Zento was feeling depressed about him being a evil overlord, since it was his dream this was cause a lot of problem for him. Genjiro pondered about this, but then understand how he feels and start to console him a little.

"Well, no need to rush to answer." He said to Zento as he gets up and puts the dishes away, Zento follows him afterwards.

"Y'know, when I was younger I had a chance to chase after my dreams too." Genjiro explains his story to Zento which peaks his interest as they went to the counter. "But doing so meant taking a big risk. So I remember being torn too."

"What did you do?" Zento ask.

"I let it pass me by." He answers Zento before explaining more. He picks up the desk clock as he was going to use it for an example.

"I figure I'd get another chance. Turns out, life doesn't give you many chances. We can stop the hands of a clock, we can turn them back. But that's just not how life works. Understand Zento?" He said finishing his explanation.

"Hmmmmmm." Zento hummed as he process what he was told, then gives his uncle a nod. "Understood."

"Good, now you better get going Hibiki is about to be here right-" His uncle tells him before.

"ZENTO!"

"-now. Now get to school sport." He finishes.

"Right. See ya later Oji-san." Zento greets him goodbye before grabbing his bag.

* * *

_**Eye-catch 1: **Shows the 5 Fairy Tones with Hummy who smiles, as it changes to Hibiki and Kanade playing music playing music on their Cure Modules with two more Fairy Tones while Zento throws his Ridewatch in the air and catches it with Geiz and Tsukuyomi standing there as Suite Precure title appears._

_**~Suite Precure~**_

_**Eye-catch 2: **Kanade is trying to keep Hibiki away from her cupcakes but Hummy snatches one followed by Hibiki snatches one then Zento snatches one as well making Kanade mad as she chasing them while Geiz and Tsukuyomi watches from afar as Kamen Rider Zi-O title appears._

**_[Kamen Rider Zi-O]_**

* * *

**(Private Aria Academy: After School)**

Zento was sitting on a bench near the soccer field watching Hibiki with the girl's soccer team playing against another team after a long day in class. Hibiki was kicking the ball and passes it to a short blue haired girl name Waon Nishijima and then pass it back to Hibiki.

"I've gotta do this, or I'll be letting us girls down." Hibiki yelled as she shoots for the goal. Many of her teammates cheered as they congratulate Hibiki for their victory.

"That Hibiki, always helping out the sport teams." He mutters and see Hibiki walking towards him as he brings out a water bottle for Hibiki.

"_Gulp! Gulp! _Phew! Thanks Zento!" Hibiki thank him as she was finish drinking giving him a smile.

"No problem, happy to be in service miss." Zento said as he bow to her.

"Z-Zento! Don't do that people might get the wrong idea!" She said as she was slightly blushing.

"Oh, but it's fun and look at you blushing what're thinking about for a moment." He teased.

"T-That's none of your business baka!" She shouted at him.

"I'm hurt at your word, it makes me sad." He joked until he switches the topic on her. "So what are you going to do now that the game is finish?"

"Hmm."

Hibiki thinks until she sees Kanade at the Home EC room baking something and that means there's sweets involve and she was having cakes in her mind as Zento sees her daydreaming and drools and sweat dropped. Even after a year being her friend he didn't get use to her appetite and her love for sweets makes it worst. But he thought it as a opportunity to get her and Kanade back to being friends again.

"Hibiki, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" He ask her.

"Cakes?" Hibiki guess.

"Not I'm was looking for but close enough." He accepts her guess. "Let's go!"

"Yeah!" Hibiki joins him to sneak to the Sweets club.

Back to the girl's soccer team, they witness everything between Hibiki and Zento getting along well to getting in their shenanigans as they thought of one thing.

_'They'll make a great couple.'_

Not far from the field was the grey hooded man in the brown coat from yesterday was hiding in the trees observing Zento from afar as he was waiting for the right opportunity.

"My Overlord, today's the day for your path of kingship is about to be born."

* * *

**(Home EC Room: the Sweets Club)**

The Sweets club, a clubs of making sweets like cakes or cookies which Kanade a member as they club members made their own sweets and shares them to each other to evaluate their skills. They are currently sitting at a clothed table with their bake good presented and ready to be eaten, unknowingly for them Zento and Hibiki were tiptoeing inside hiding from them.

"I hate to admit it, but your sweets are just out of this world, Kanade!"

"Kanade's the only one here who can compare to our president, Kuronami!"

One of the club members praise how Kanade's sweets while she was being modest about it much to her embarrassment.

"You girls are complimenting me too much. Your sweets are all lovely too! I think I'll have seconds!" She compliment back as she was about to pick up another piece her friends made.

But stopped when she notice that two hands coming from beside the table. Snatching two pieces of cake and others notices it two as Kanade Knew that there's only one person who could do something like this. Quietly, she stood up and walk towards the end of the table and sees Hibiki and Zento about to take a bite of the cakes they snatched but Kanade interferes.

"Hibiki! Zento!" She shouts at them.

Both were startled causing the cake in their hands landed on their nose and got cream on them. They look over at Kanade, who looked more furious than ever.

"How many times do I have to tell you!? You're not getting away this time!" She scolded Hibiki then turns to Zento. "And Zento! I was expected Hibiki, but you too?!"

They give both Kanade a huge cheeky grin on their faces before wolfing down the cakes down in one bite. Then Hibiki on a daily basis testing Kanade's limits and Zento his reason on being here.

"Too late!"

"And I want to join the fun!"

"Hibiki..." Kanade said through her gritted teeth.

Her friends watch this happen as does Zento when he step back, knowing full well what Kanade was like when she was angry. Kanade didn't notice but she went on her daily business. And that is telling Hibiki off.

"Jeez, they're at it again." one of the club members said.

"You can say that again." Zento joins in.

"Stop coming in here and helping yourself all the time!"

"Who cares? You girls always have food left over! Stingy!"

"Stingy?!" Kanade exclaimed, shocked at being given that type of nickname as Hibiki insist on yet again, pushing Kanade on the edge.

"Nah, stubborn, perhaps?"

"Stubborn?!" Kanade thought out loud and Zento watching snickered as he was trying to hold it of but failing. And tells Hibiki what she really thought.

"If you just asked, I'd be more than happy to give you some!"

_'Oh? Is she trying to be nice to her?' _Zento thought.

"Give me?! There you go again, looking down on people! That's why I don't ask in the first place!"

"Oh, I see! I guess you don't want anymore cakes then Besides, I don't have to have any to give to someone like you! Perhaps I should give it to someone like Zento then!" Kanade said, and this time, Hibiki was shocked.

"Someone like me!?"

_'Maybe not. WAIT WHAT?!'_

"And what do you mean someone like Zento?!" Hibiki asked in shock at the last one.

"Zento is nice, funny, and can be a gentleman to ask nicely, even though he has a silly dream of being king." Kanade explained as Zento was touched but hurt at the last thing she said.

_'Ugh! You hurt me too much Kanade-chan!'_

"But you, on the other hand, are rude and uncouth!" Kanade said to her.

"Uncouth?!"

_'Uh oh.'_

Then before they about to blow it out, the Sweets club president, Seika, decided to step in and stop the argument before it gets worse.

"Come on, you two. Friends shouldn't argue like that. Good friendship are preserve that way right?" She said slowly, like she was explaining something to two little kids.

"I second that!" Zento steps in.

"We're not friends!" Hibiki and Kanade said at the same time.

"Ah, they harmonized!" One of the club members said.

"Great minds think alike!" Zento adds.

Hibiki and Kanade look at each other for a moment before turning away from each other.

"Hmph!"

Hibiki made her way to the door as she grabs Zento's hand unknowingly. The other club members saw it and was adored by the action Hibiki made before Kanade reminds her about the cream on their noses.

"Shouldn't you both wipe the cream?" She said without looking at them.

Hibiki look at the cream from her and Zento's noses as lick hers and licks Zento's much to his embarrassment before pulling a face at Kanade as she leaves with Zento. Shocked by this, Kanade does the same thing towards Hibiki even though she knew Hibiki didn't see it. The rest of her friends thought of one thing when they saw Hibiki and Zento leaving together.

_'They'll make a great couple.'_

"Hey, is it true that you two used to play together all the time as kids?" On e girl asked getting Kanade's attention. Another girl was skeptical though.

"Eh?"

"Seriously? No way! You two really get along well!"

Kanade shakes her head and tried to set things straight.

"No, we don't! All we ever used to do was fight..." Kanade trailed off, not wanting to talk about her 'friendship' with Hibiki anymore, as the girl thought about what she and her friends had been just told.

"I guess, I've never seen you two get along well, now that I think about it..."

Kanade thoughts drifted away from the conversation as she thought about the fight that she had with Hibiki earlier and sigh quietly.

_'I probably went overboard again.' _She thought quietly. Until she heard something she didn't expect them to say.

"...Hibiki and Zento get along so well. I'm starting to think they're more than friends."

_'Eh?'_

"Yeah! They totally make a great couple!"

Kanade was listening to their talk and felt a little sad thinking about Hibiki being with Zento. She had a thought that Zento is gonna thank Hibiki away from her. But shook it off as it was nothing but a passing thought.

* * *

**(Private Aria Academy: School gate)**

Meanwhile, Zento and Hibiki were walking home from the Sweets club. Hibiki was thinking about the fight earlier and Zento was concern about Hibiki being glum from earlier. That and being embarrassed with Hibiki licked his nose for the cream.

"Jeez, why do we always have to end up fighting..." Hibiki mutters.

"Well, sometimes friends fight and make up the next. I told you this takes time." Zento consoles her.

"But I'm such a baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka!" She scolded herself as she smacking her head a couple a times. But stopped and look at the sky.

"We used to have so much fun." She mutters sadly.

"Hmm."

Zento worried about her but for now he'll be there for support.

* * *

**(Concert hall)**

Hibiki and Zento went to the Concert Hall for a detour, Hibiki was reminiscing about the old day with Kanade and Zento was being with her as her friend being by her side.

"So, this is the place you and Kanade went and play?" He ask.

"Yeah, we used to sing here together." She answers. Hibiki went towards the piano and play a little bit before she stops. "I guess things can't go back to how it was before."

"Well my uncle told me this, "We can stop a clock's hand and turn them back, but that's not how life works", you get one chance in life but so don't worry about it. If you find a chance to make up with her, then no matter what you girls can pass your differences and keep moving forward." Zento said his advice to her.

"I guess your right Zento." Hibiki agree having a smile on her face. "We were best friends too, so I think I can do this."

"That's my line." He laughs as she join in the laugh to until...

"You don't really need friends."

A third voice spoke, surprising both of them to jump before they look left and see a girl around the same age as them. She has a mid-length dark purple, accessorized with a twisted golden band tied around one strand, sharp yellow eyes and a angular face. She wears a basic white shirt with a sleeveless black jacket, yellow choker, dark gray bracelets on each wrist, a short black skirt, long stockings, and small boots.

"Who are you?" Hibiki ask.

"The name's Ellen." the Girl name Ellen introduces herself.

"Ellen..?" Hibiki repeated.

"What do you want? And what do you mean 'don't really need friends?'" Zento questions, he has a bad feeling about this Ellen girl.

"The fact is, you're thinking that need friends, right?" Ellen said to Hibiki.

"Why would I think of something like that?" Hibiki said.

"Yeah, why would she think of that?" Zento backs her up.

"You're lying! You see, I can see into people hearts. Come on, let me have a look..." Ellen said as she held up both of her hands into a triangle and look through it, seeing something both Hibiki and Zento can't see. A golden G Clef was embedded to Hibiki's heart and Ellen was very please.

"I knew it. I know a G Clef when I smell one."

_'I have a bad feeling about this.'_ Zento thought.

"Just what I need to complete the score." Ellen said.

"What're talking about?" Hibiki said as she is confused.

"Nothing to do with you!" Ellen said before she jumps off the edge she sat.

"Watch out! Eh?" Hibiki cries out to catch her but right before her and Zento's eyes.

She turned into a cat that has a smooth dark purple fur with light purple fur around her neck. She has a pink heart-like making on her forehead and has golden bands tied around her. Finally, she had light purple music note marking around her eyes.

"I'll be taking that emblem of yours!" Ellen said.

"She turned into a cat!?" Hibiki shouts in surprise.

"Oh my god!" Zento shouts in shock.

Hibiki ran off in fright and grab Zento's hands as she dragging him along.

"Get back here!" Ellen said, giving them a chase.

"NIGERUNDAYO!" Zento shouts as he was not drag by Hibiki anymore and ran as well.

* * *

**(Concert Hall: outside)**

They ran out of the church only to be stopped by three well-dressed men, each wearing their own colors and wearing purple ropes. On the left was big and has a weird haircut along with his beard, wearing the color green. At the middle was average man with wavy hair, wearing the color pink. And on the right is a man that seem to be cool with long hair, wearing the color blue.

"You shall not pass~!" The three man sing.

"What the heck!?" Hibiki said in surprise again.

"Where do they even come from!?' Zento said.

"Don't worry now, You'll just feel a little picking in your heart..." Ellen said as she was coming up to them.

"That's creepy." Zento said.

"It was suppose to be. Now stay still." Ellen said as she was about to pick Hibiki's heart until...

"Stop that-nya~!"

A new voice yelled out as Zento and Hibiki look up and see a small white cat with pink ears, pink heart, and musical notes on her face. The cat landed perfectly on her feet and face Ellen.

"Hummy!" Ellen exclaimed in surprise.

"A cat fell from the sky!?" Hibiki said in surprise too.

"I'm not surprise at this point." Zento sigh.

The cat known as Hummy turns to Zento and Hibiki and introduces herself.

"I'm Hummy-nya! Don't worry, I'm not anyone suspicious-nya!"

"Oh, hello. The name's Zento. Tokigawa Zento, nice to meet ya Hummy." Zento greets the white cat.

"Oi! How come you're not surprise anymore! That cat's totally suspicious!" Hibiki tells him before jewel-like creatures floated down to Hummy. There are seven in total that they in colors of pink, white, yellow, orange, green, blue, and cyan. "Look, there are those floating things following it!"

"These are the Fairy Tones-nya! They're my special friends-nya!" Hummy said as she introduce them.

"Kon'nichiwa!" The Fairy Tones spoke.

"Oh! They spoke!" Zento said.

"That's surprises you now!?" Hibiki exclaimed.

"What are you doing here, Hummy?" Ellen ask. "After all, we only managed to steal the Legendary Score because you couldn't stop us."

"I've already wiped that sad memory from my mind-nya!" Hummy said happily.

"How carefree are you, seriously!?" Ellen exclaimed angrily before calming down. "Who cares, just get out of my way! Be a good cat and curl up under the table!"

"But you're a cat too, Siren-nya.." Hummy points out.

"Oh, just shut up!" Ellen or Hummy refers to Siren exclaimed angrily.

"Siren? Wasn't her name Ellen?" Zento asked. But Siren was too busy glaring at Hummy to answer him.

"Those two remind me of Kanade and I..." Hibiki said.

"Now do you mention it you're right." Zento agrees with her, seeing these two cats are similar to Hibiki and Kanade.

"Hibiki? Zento?"

Hearing their names, they turn around and see Kanade was standing there with a record holder in her hands.

"Kanade!" Hibiki said in surprise.

"What are you two doing here?" Kanade ask.

"I could ask you the same thing." Hibiki said before seeing the record holder in her hands. "Eh, that record..."

"Ah." Kanade quickly tries to hide the record behind before she explains. "We don't have a record player, so when I want to listen to it I come here. Like we used to... though I doubt you even remember any more, Hibiki."

That struck a cord in Hibiki as she turns away, acting like she didn't care.

"What the heck!? I don't care about your stupid record!"

That struck a cord in Kanade as she gasp and look at Hibiki shocked.

"How mean!"

_'Oh boy, they're fighting again.' _Zento thought.

"I'm fed up of fighting with you!"

_'You are fighting with her right now.'_

"It's your fault! I can't believe you don't remember this record!"

"Oh she remembers, she just being a tsundere." Zento said tries to break up the fight.

"W-W-Who are you calling a tsundere you Baka!" Hibiki blushed.

"Then why she's being mean?" Kanade ask.

"I told you, she being a tsundere." He replies.

"Z-Zento baka! Baka! Baka!" Hibiki said to him as she pounding on his shoulder.

"Fighting is band-nya..." Hummy said.

"Let them be! Go on!" Siren interrupts Hummy.

"Eh?" Kanade blinked at the white and purple cats, then started to freak out. "T-That cat talked!"

"I'm Hummy-nya! I'm not suspicious-nya!"

"You look really suspicious to me!" Kanade said.

"Oh, that's what she said too-nya!" Hummy said, talking about Hibiki. "You two sure are alike-nya!"

"No, we're not!" Both Hibiki and Kanade said at the same time.

"No matter how you girls deny it you two are alike either way." Zento points out.

"ZENTO! SHUT UP!" Both girls yelled at him at the same time.

"You girls harmonized-nya!" Hummy said, making the girls glaring each other with their eyes twitching.

_'Denial~!' _Zento thought.

Suddenly, Siren gasped as she saw the same golden G Clef within Kanade.

"She's the same? I'll be taking both your emblems! You handle that one Trio de Minor!"

"Yes, ma'am~!" The three known as the Trio de Minor sang.

"Watch out-nya!" Hummy cried.

"Eh?" Kanade said confused. Suddenly, the Trio de Minor surround her before she know it.

"Kanade!" Hibiki cried out in worry.

"Watch your own back!" Siren said as she jump towards Hibiki.

"Hibiki!" Kanade cried out in worry, not realizing that the big man of the Trio de Minor had thrust his hand towards her back.

"Oh no-nya!"

_'This is not good!'_ Zento thought as he looked between two girls. He wouldn't be able to save both in time and he knew that. That thought stalled his reaction and both Siren and the big green man struck the girls.

"Look out!" Zento cried for acting too late to react and went to save the nearest to him being Hibiki when all of a sudden, a glow erupted from her, blinding him and holding him back as another glow came from Kanade.

"W-What is this!?"

Siren and the green Trio de Minor was about to reach the golden G Clef but...

_**FLASH!**_

Suddenly, a burst of electricity came from both girls, blowing away Siren and the Trio de Minor as the only ones who stood their ground was both Zento and Hummy. The energy disappeared and the girls regained consciousness, blinking in confusion before they looked at each other and said at the same time.

"What the heck?"

"Why?" Siren began as she and the Trio de Minor looked on in surprise. "Why couldn't we take them?"

"I wonder why-nya?" Hummy said, she too confused as M. Hibiki went to see if the girls were okay. "Maybe there's something special about those two-nya."

"Are you girls okay?" Zento asked as he was worrying about them.

"We're fine." Kanade said before asking, "But was that?"

"I have no idea." Hibiki said.

Suddenly, both talking cats gasped in surprise when they saw on the record Kanade was carrying was what appeared to be a cartoonish looking music note.

"I see a Note!" Both cats said at the same time.

"Stop copying me!" Siren exclaimed angrily when Hummy ran past her.

"I'll take it first-nya!"

"Saseru ka!" Siren said before she shouted.

"Come out, Negatone!"

"Nega-what?" Zento said when a dark sound wave came from Siren and passed over the thing known as a Note.

Suddenly, it changed from pink to red and looked more evil. Then, an evil aura covered the record and flew out of Kanade's hand before right before everyone's eyes, dark energy taking the form of some sort of bird or dragon appeared and enveloped the record. In an explosion, in its place was some sort of skeletal record player monster.

**"NEGATONE!"**

"OH MY GOD!" Zento shouted

"Stop! That record is…!" Kanade began.

"Kanade…" Hibiki looked at her former friend.

"What's so special about that record-nya?" Hummy asked.

"That…" Hibiki was the one to answer. "That record…That precious record holds so many memories of us!"

"Hibiki!" Kanade said, surprised that her former friend actually remembered the record after all.

"Kanade…"

_**BA-DUMP!**_

_**BA-DUMP!**_

Suddenly, from within both girls, the G Clef emblems that Siren and the Trio de Minor were trying to take pulsed like hearts.

"Ah! Don't tell me these two are…!" Hummy said.

"They are what Hummy?" Zento asked when suddenly, the being known as a Negatone jumped over them.

"That's right! Now, head to the town and play the Melody of Sorrow!" Siren commanded.

"I do not like the sound of that." Zento said.

"She turned our precious record…" Hibiki began.

"…into that monster?" Kanade finished.

"We'll never forgive you for this!"

Suddenly, light appeared in front of the girls as from within them, the G Clef emblems that Siren and the Trio de Minor had tried to take came out and glowed a golden, blinding glow.

"Again with the lights!?" Zento said, covering his eyes.

"Eh!? What's going on!?" Hibiki said.

"What is this light!?" Kanade asked.

Suddenly, the G Clef emblems glowed before they both turned into a brooch-like device. The main body is a white and gold heart with two musical note symbols attached to the bottom. In the center is a large crystal gem with four small gems surrounding its top; one side has a white and pink gem, while the other has a purple and blue gem. On top is a silver ornament with a small crystal heart lined in gold, along with a hole. A button sticks out from the bottom.

Both girls catch their respective brooches as they look at it in confusion before looking at each and said in sync.

"What are these?"

"Brooches?" Zento said, looking at the devices in the girls' hands.

"Who the hell are you two girls!?" Siren demanded, now cautious of the two.

"I knew it! These two are the legendary warriors, Precure-nya!" Hummy exclaimed happily.

"Precure?" Zento repeated.

"Eh!?" Both girls look at Hummy in surprise. The legendary Pretty Cures? Them!?

"Precure!?" Siren exclaimed in surprise.

"It's your time to shine, Fairy Tones-nya!" Hummy said, turning to her friends and clapped. "Nyapu nyapu!"

"Dodo!"

"Rere!"

Suddenly, the pink and white one floats forth. Hummy then turns back to the girls and tells them, "Now, both of you shout out in harmony: Let's play! Precure Modulation-nya!"

"Eh?"

"I think Hummy onto something girls, but hurry or else your precious record's going to escape." Zento said, pointing over to the Negatone.

"He's right-nya! Quickly before that monster gets to town-nya!" Hummy said. Time was of the essence!

Both girls look back towards the monster known as a Negatone and the girls look at it with determination.

"Let's get that record back, Kanade." Hibiki said.

"Okay, Hibiki!" Kanade said before the girls raise their devices.

The pink Fairy Tone lands into Hibiki's while the white one lands into Kanade's.

"Let's play! Precure Modulation!"

Both girls shout out in harmony before the Fairy Tones sink in deeper into the device before said device sticks to the girls' chest and pieces of cloth appear out of nowhere, garbing the two girls as soon, their outfit and even their eyes and hair color changed.

Hibiki's eyes are now bright blue while her long, fuchsia curly hair is pulled into thick, slightly messy pigtails each held with a braid. Her bangs slightly grow in length, and she gains a headband attached to a hot pink knot-bow with a stone heart in the middle. She gains dangle earrings, with the ear piece being a hot pink sphere connected to a pale pink heart. She wears a frilly two-piece costume composed of a hot pink top and skirt with white trim and three layer ruffle sleeves, coming in hot pink, fuchsia, and white. Sewn to the center of the chest is a matching hot pink and white bow with her brooch-like device rests in the center. The skirt is a frilly tutu made of a top, a fuchsia pleat beneath it, and a layer of white on top of two frilly petticoats. A pale pink bow is sewn on the left hip. Included are hot pink wrist-lets with bows and white ruffles. The shoes are hot pink with white cuff and a single fuchsia ribbon wrapped around it with a hot pink stone in the middle. Worn with them are thigh high hot pink stockings.

Next is Kanade as her eyes are now bright green while her hair grows in length and is very curly, turning platinum blonde. The ponytail is held with a single braid and she wears a white knot-bow attached to a headband that has a pink heart in the center. She wears a white dress with pale pink trim and a white and fuchsia bow at the center of the chest, where her brooch-like device rests. Her sleeves are puffed and she wears white ruffled wrist-lets with pale pink trim and bows with a heart above it. A fuchsia bow is sewn to the left hip, and her skirt is in three layers on top of two white frilly petticoat layers. The top skirt is lined in pale pink, while the third layer is solid pale pink. Her boots are white with pale pink toe and heel, along with fuchsia lining, string, and bows adorned with a single heart. She also gains a white ribbon choker and dangle earrings, with the top a pale pink heart and the bottom a dark pink circle.

"Playing a frantic tune, Cure Melody!" Hibiki, or rather Cure Melody now declares before striking a pose.

"Playing the tranquil melody, Cure Rhythm!" Kanade, or rather Cure Rhythm declares before she too strikes a pose.

"Resonate!"

The two then clap before they say as one.

"Our musical suite! Suite Pretty Cure!"

'Eh!? We're Pretty Cure!?' Both girls thought in their mind.

Everyone's heard about the legendary warriors known as Pretty Cures and to find out that they had become those same legendary warriors was beyond surprising! Zento was amazed, seeing his friends become superheroes was out of this world! It was exactly like when he met Build and Cross-Z in his dream last night.

"Whoa! Sugei!" Zento said, looking at the two girls in surprise before turning back to the Negatone to see it attacking. "Abunai!"

**"NEGA!"**

The Negatone swung down its arm to slice the two down with its record hand.

Quickly, Melody grabbed Rhythm and jumped away from the attack, skidding to a stop as Melody released Rhythm.

"Get it together, okay? You're pretty slow, that's why." Melody said.

"Slow!? Really!?" Rhythm exclaimed angrily.

"Incoming!" Zento shouted over as the Negatone attacked them again, forcing them to dodge before the Negatone began to fire giant record disks at them. The two dodged as best they could, just managing to dodge the disk when they bumped into each other. They held their heads before they quickly ducked under another disk.

"You two are out of sync-nya!" Hummy shouted over to them as Hibiki carried her and kept her away at a safe distance in a tree. "Please combine your hearts together and fight-nya!"

"Even if you say that…" Rhythm said as the two look at each other. The two of them haven't done anything together for a long time!

The two look at each other before they got back up and faced the Negatone who's record dicks hands started to spin around and buzz like chainsaws. Rhythm looks at her hand before grasping Melody's.

"Hibiki!"

Melody wasn't too pleased by this, but she knew they had to work together if they wanted to get their record back. The then saw the Negatone firing more disks at them and Melody acted fast.

"One, two…!" Melody said before she jumped.

However, Rhythm didn't react fast enough and found herself dragged upward, but not by enough as her leg got hit by one of the disks, causing the two of them to tumble back down to the ground. Melody got back up angrily and shouted at Rhythm.

"What are you doing!?"

"You were too fast!" Rhythm exclaimed as she was glad to still have her leg.

"This isn't going so well." Zento point out.

"Don't give up! One more time-nya!" Hummy insisted.

The two Cures look at the cat before got up and grabbed hands. They saw the Negatone shoot more disks at them and they acted.

"One, two-Wah!"

This time, it was Rhythm who acted too fast as Melody's leg was the one that got hit this time as they tumbled back down to the ground.

"This time you were too slow!" Rhythm exclaimed.

"Your timing was off that time!" Melody shouted back while also glad to still have her leg.

"No time to argue right now! Look out in front!" Zento shouted to the girls in time as they saw more disks fired at them and the two quickly dodged, flipping back before they heard Siren and the Trio de Minor laughing at them.

"Negatone! Wipe those fools out already!" Siren commanded as the Negatone started to walk towards the two Cures.

"Melody! Rhythm!" Hummy shouted over to the Cures, getting their attention. "Negatone is a monster that which will bring sorrow to the world-nya! If you two don't defeat it, the world will fall into sorrow-nya! Please, combine your hearts again and fight-nya!"

Melody and Rhythm look at the cat before looking at each other and nod. They then jumped away and ran around the Negatone, intending to attack it from two different sides. As one, they both jumped and attacked the Negatone.

"Dodge!" Siren shouted.

"Dodge~!" The Trio de Minor sang.

And dodge the Negatone did as it moved out of the way quickly, causing the two Cures to crash into each other as Rhythm had the most momentum and they both flew towards a tree, hanging upside down. Piccolo would be proud.

Zento couldn't help, but face palm himself as the girls said in sync.

"Itai~!"

"You really are slow!" Melody said to the Cure next to her.

"What? It's my fault?" Rhythm said when suddenly, they both transformed back to Kanade and Hibiki.

"Aww, they went back to normal-nya." Hummy said sadly as she explained. "It's because you two couldn't combine your hearts-nya."

"Well that's a bad drawback." Zento said as Kanade and Hibiki puffed their cheeks and glared at one another.

"Hahahaha!" Siren laughed. "Looks like your friendship is only skin deep."

Zento was devastated seeing how they were helpless fighting that Negatone, if he only he can help them then it'll even things up. But then suddenly...

**_RUSTLE!_**

**_RUSTLE!_**

They heard footsteps as they look to the right and see something that freak them out even the Negatone.

It was Another Build walking towards them as it was searching for its best matches.

"W-W-What is that!?" Hibiki exclaimed.

"It's horrifying!" Kanade screams.

"Nya nya!" Hummy agreed with them, it was terrifying.

Siren and the Trio de Minor were surprise seeing a monster that is not a Negatone. But for Siren, she was having the creeps upon seeing it.

"You three, tell me! What is that?!" Siren shout at the Trio de Minor.

"We have no idea~!" The three snag as they were backing up as Another Build was walking closer to them.

Another Build look at Siren and the Trio de Minor.

**"Cat. Three Stooges. Best match janai."**

The bad guys jumped back as they were more creep out by what it was saying.

"Who want to be with these stooges!" Siren shout creeping out.

"OI~" Three sang offended.

Another Build then turned to Zento and the other and sees the girls hanging upside down from the tree. Zento can't put it but that monster look familiar to him, reminding him of his dream last night and see the similarities with Build.

**"Melody. Rhythm. BEST MATCH~!"**

The girls scream and frail their arms upside down as Another Build was coming closer to them.

"This is bad-nya! Both of you have to transform back or it'll get you-nya!" Hummy said to them as Another Build is getting closer.

"Not if I can help it!" Zento said and he steps up try to defend them.

"Zento! You can't, let us handle it!" Hibiki tells him but he ignore it.

"I can't do that!" He said before rushing toward Another Build.

"Zento!" Kanade cried in worry.

Zento ran and tries to land a punch but only to be backhanded by it as it knocks him down. But as he lands, something came out of his pocket. It was the watch from yesterday, he picks it up and look at it remembering what Tsukuyomi said to him about it granting him incredible power.

_'This watch will grant you incredible power.'_

"So it wasn't a dream after all..." Zento mutters as he stands up. "In that case, I will become king."

Zento look back at Another Build as it was still walking to Hibiki and Kanade. He rushes at it again.

"Stop!"

Another Build turn to him and grabs his neck as it starts to choke him.

"Zento!" Hibiki cries, she didn't know why but her heart hurts when she sees him in danger.

"The boy is a lost cause." Siren concludes.

"Agree~!" The Trio sang.

But out of nowhere, Tsukuyomi comes from around the corner and starts shoots Another Build with her Faiz Phone Blaster X letting go of Zento. The monster starts to shoots energy base basket balls at her as she dodges and shoots back.

"You're..." Zento mutters.

"Who's that?" Hibiki ask.

"I don't know, but I think Zento knows her." Kanade replies.

"Another nuisance." Siren mutters as she and the Trio watch along with the Negatone. But seeing it as a opportunity to escape but she wouldn't let a victim get away. She start to command the Negatone. "Negatone! Assist that monster!"

**"NEGATONE!"**

The Negatone joins the fight as slashing and throwing razor record at Tsukuyomi as she barely keep up with the two of them.

Zento gets back up as he look at the watch in deep thought. Tsukuyomi looks at him and sees the watch in his hands.

"Get rid of the watch!" Tsukuyomi shouts at him. Making the others notice the watch that Zento has.

"Eh?" Hibiki said as she was confused on what she said.

"What's so special about the watch?" Kanade ask.

"I getting a weird feeling about it-nya!" Hummy said as she sense something within the watch. Siren notice the power within the watch.

"Hmm. Must be important for a watch to be special." Siren mutters.

"That's enough nonsense of becoming a king!" Tsukuyomi shouts as she kept shooting at the two monsters.

The others blink at this for a few moments as processing on what Tsukuyomi said.

...

...

...

...

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Siren and the Trio laughed while the girls and Hummy was stunned about his dream of being king. Hummy was confused though and tilted her head in confusion. Kanade sighs and shook her head, that his dream was a childish and just a pipe dream to achieve. Hibiki was silent, just hangs there looking at Zento with a sad look on her face and see the bad guy are still laughing at him.

"You, being a king! Nonsense, that'll never happen! Hahaha!" Siren said as she kept laughing.

"The only king is our master Mephisto-sama~!" The Trio sang.

Zento kept standing hearing the laughs and sense the pity look from behind. As a kid, he was constantly being picked on for his dream but it didn't bother him back then with his optimistic attitude. Deep down he had hope on his dream becoming true no matter how hard and the road may be for him. But when he has a chance of being one and people was messing peoples hopes and dream like Siren and the Trio wa the last straw for him.

_'Come on! Not even little kids says that anymore!'_

_'That's enough nonsense of becoming a king!'_

These voices of denial and mockery echoed through his head as he was grip the watch tighter, he was on a point to give up but then he remember the advice his uncle gave to him this morning.

_'I figure I'd get another chance. Turns out, life doesn't give you many chances. We can stop the hands of a clock, we can turn them back. But that's just not how life works. Sometimes, you just have to take big risks to achieve your goal. But at least, we can hope that it'll help us guide a path we take to the future.'_

With that, Zento decided and determined to take this chance no matter who.

_'No...I'm not let this chance pass me by!'_

"It's not nonsense, I WANT TO BE KING!" Zento shouted, shocking the other especially Hibiki as he turns to Tsukuyomi. "I want to make the world a better place. I want to make people happy! When I think like that, the only choice is to become king!"

As Tsukuyomi was too busy fighting, the other look at him taken back for his speech well wide eyed for Hibiki and Kanade who are still hanging from a tree. Hibiki was moved by his determination of not giving up on his dream, she was doubtful of his dream at first but when he said that her heart flutter as she look at him in admiration.

_**BA-DUMP!**_

For a moment, her heart skip a beat as she felt something heating up her cheeks. She shook it off and see the other didn't notice as they still stunned well all except one, who is about to make his appearance.

"Yes."

They heard a new voice coming out of nowhere and turn to the source. It was the grey hooded man from yesterday as he walk to Zento's side like an retainer as they were spook by his sudden appearance.

"You simply must become king." He said.

"Now what?!" Siren exclaimed.

"Wha?" Hibiki was speechless.

"Nya?" Hummy joins her in the confusion.

"Who?" Kanade ask.

Tsukuyomi stops as she notices the hooded man and recognizes him.

"Woz...? What are you doing here?!" Tsukuyomi said.

"She knows him?" Hibiki whispers to Kanade.

"I think so." She replied quietly as they kept watching.

"Zi-O's power is unrivaled throughout time." Woz said as he take off his hood revealing his face and black hair. "Use that power and the world, including the past and future, will be yours to shape."

At that moment, they're surprisingly shock on what Woz said. For him to have a ability to change the world is crazy! Hummy is mostly confuse on what they're talking about holding her head as it steams with swirls on her eyes. Siren gritted her teeth upon hearing someone more power than her and her master. The Trio was standing there stunned except the green one, who is intrigue by it. Finally, the girls watch and see how it goes especially Hibiki who was feeling nostalgic about all this. She recall something like this but don't know where but deeply intrigue as she watch closely to Zento and Woz.

"But if I do, won't I become the most vilest overlord of all time?" Zento muttered.

"That's why you shouldn't!" Tsukuyomi told him. "Don't bring that evil!"

That's when it struck Hibiki, when Tsukuyomi said that she remember a image of Oma Zi-O from her dream the day before. It doesn't make sense, how could her friend can be that evil and ruin lives like that man.

Zento was in deep though about what he heard from Tsukuyomi and Woz. A power to change the world and to be king at the price to become the overlord. But if he gives up his dream and walk away, then surely people will get hurt if he let the monsters and Siren be. He look at the girls, they'll get involve in this and especially Hibiki. He can't just stand by and let the girls do the fighting, If he wants to be king then he has to put his safety of his subjects first and foremost. He will be king and will change his fate and others!

"I've made up my mind." Zento answers. Thus making Woz smile and shocking the girls once again. "I will become that overlord...but I won't be feared and despised. I'll become the greatest and most beloved overlord of all time!"

This surprises other yet again and look at Zento with wide eyed expression. For Hibiki, she was awestruck once again by his statement and was once again blushed as her heart skipped a beat again. Woz's however was...

"Huh?"

Suddenly, the watch began to glow as a pink holographic clock forming from it with the clock hands begun to spin until both reach point up and lite up for a moment. Then the glow faded as it revealed a new watch, it was a dial-like watch with the dial being white with a arrow pointing up and the main body is blackish grey with a white crown button on top. The front of the watch had the symbol for Kamen and the year 2018 stating the year it was born.

The watch Zento had became the Zi-O RideWatch.

Zento was amaze on it's activation as Woz approach him with a red pillow presenting him the same driver Geiz uses. It was white and grey in color, the front of it had a display screen with two slots protruding on each side of the belt for inserting the RideWatches and a crown button on top.

Woz presents him the Ziku Driver.

"This is for you, my overlord." Woz said as Zento grabs the driver as he was examining it. "You should know how to use it."

Zento looks at it a little more before placing it upon his waist as it ejects a belt wrapping around and tighten it firmly.

**[ZIKU DRIVER!]**

He then looks at Hibiki.

"Hibiki, watch as I become king." Zento said as he held the RideWatch to his side twisting the dial clockwise pointing the arrow to the left. He then presses the button activating the RideWatch.

**[ZI-O!]**

A digital hologram of a clock based helmet appeared from the watch before it dissipated. Zento inserts it on the right side of the slot and it begun on standby as a sound of a clock ticking coming from the driver itself. He press the button on top of the driver, making the main driver tilt counterclockwise a little as he raise his arms to his right side before he moved over his head as they eventually landed in position. His left hand raised to the upper right side with his left palm outwards while his right was by the hip with his right palm open.

As he was doing that, a giant holographic clock form behind him with several different gears around it turning and the clock hands spinning counterclockwise. He was ready as he flick his hands and about to say the word that'll change his life forever.

"Henshin!"

He backhanded the driver as it spins 340 degrees counterclockwise until it went back to its original position while brought his arms in a X pattern before bringing back to his sides.

_**DING! DONG!**_

The clock hand from the holographic clock spins together at the twelfth before split to the sides, the small hand landed on the ten and the big hand landed on the two. Pink Katakana word spelled 'Rider' formed under the clock hand.

**[RIDER TIME! KAMEN RIDER! ZI-O!]**

The Katakana pulsed outwards, launching them ahead of him as three holographic watch bands circle around him forming his armor. They dissipated a moment later as Zento was in his armor.

It consist of a jet-black suit with silver band in the center with silver ornaments on sides of his shoulder and chest armor with pink highlights, pink highlights on the hips and fore legs. On his for arms are the RideWatch holders carries two blank watches on his right and one on his left, he had a silver RideWatch that says 'Bike' in Japanese carrying on his left holder. His hands are black with pink armor on his fingers and back hand. His helmet looks like a clock with a white clock piece with the symbol that spelled 'Kamen' on the forehead, and a black visor until the Katakana flew back and slammed into his visor as it shines brightly in pink.

Tokigawa Zento has become the King of Time, Kamen Rider Zi-O.

Once again, everyone look at him stun and shock as his transformed into Zi-O with their eyes wide. Hibiki was the most shock than the rest and gasped, when she was him in his armor it reminded her of Oma Zi-O from her dreams. It would mean that the dream she had was Zento being the most vilest overlord of all time!

"IWAE!" Woz proclaims, he stepped in as he opens his book and starts his announcement. "He is the heir to the power of all Riders. The King of Time, traveling beyond time and space to reign over the past and future. His name is Kamen Rider Zi-O, and you have born witness to the dawn of his advent."

"Oh no..." Tsukuyomi frowns, unable to prevent Zento to becoming Zi-O thus failing her mission.

"Grrrr..." Siren growled as she sees another nuisance in her way.

"Zento..." Hibiki said softly.

"I think...I can do this!" Zi-O said his catchphrase while messing with a crown on the side of his helmet.

Zi-O ran towards to Another Build and the Negatone as he give a powerful punch to their chest. Both of them flew back and landed in pain from Zi-O's punches. He grinned under his helmet.

"It's working!"

The other simply watch as Zi-O was fending off the monster before them, Another build tries to attack him but Zi-O dodges as he finds a opportunity the punch him. The Negatone tires to slashes with its records but he dodges and dash towards it, giving it a right hook in the face and a roundhouse rick.

_**SLAM!**_

Woz slams his book close with a audible slam echoing around him as he leaves the area. Figuring that his overlord had it under control.

After a few moment of dodging, punching and kicking, they start to shoot basketballs and records at him. The basketball bounce off Zi-O as the record hits him sending him back and when he stands back up, Another Build sends back the basketball at him hitting him back further. Siren and the Trio laughs as he was in a disadvantage with two monster.

"Negatone! Lets hurry this up and finish him!" Siren commanded it.

**"NEGATONE!"**

The Negatone rushes at Zi-O when he was down, Siren saw it and take the advantage over the situation.

"Zento!" Hibiki cried.

"Oh no.." Kanade mutters.

"Nya!" Hummy cries in worry.

"Ow..." Zi-O groans and sees the Negatone coming at him. But then from his belt, it shined pink blinding the Negatone as it steps back. Pink Katakana characters came out of the belt as it becomes a pink holographic clock in his hand turning into a weapon for him. It was a black and silver double-edge clock theme sword with green highlights and buttons along with a slot for the RideWatch above the handle. Between the bland and hilt was a pink Japanese Katakana spelling 'Ken', meaning sword.

**[ZIKAN GIRADE!]**

"Is this...?"

**[KEN!]**

"A sword...?"

Another Build and the Negatone quickly shot a basketball and record again as Zi-O immediately blocks them with his sword and gets up from the ground. He then press the button as the blade glow pink and slashes through the basketball and records before slashing them both. As Negatone groans while Siren yells at it to get up, Another Build had enough and produces another basketball as it jumps high in the air ready to throw it. Zi-O look at he slot on his sword and got him thinking in a second before looking at his RideWatch. Quickly, he took out his RideWatch and insert it into the sword as it announce something.

**[FINISH** **TIME!]**

He jumps toward Another build ready to finish him.

**[ZI-O! GIRI GIRI SLASH!]**

Zi-O swung his sword diagonally slicing through the basketball and Another Build as a clock appeared temporarily before it explodes. When the explosion occur, no one notices the young man landed in the wood unconscious as they were focused on Zi-O. He stood up and place his RideWatch back into the driver and see the Nega tone getting back up. On instinct he press the button on his RideWatch as it announces again.

**[FINISH TIME!]**

He press the button on his driver tilting again, forming around the Negatone was multiple Katakana characters for 'kick' merging one by one like a ticking clock as Zi-O ran again gaining speed and jumps high in the air and spun the driver again and it announces the finishing move.

**[TIME BREAK!]**

The Katakana move toward Zi-O hitting the Negatone in the process as he tuck his left leg and sticking out his right forming a flying kick position and the Katakana slams into his right foots emitting power into it beginning Zi-O's Time Break.

As the kick landed the Negatone flew back as it exploded in black smoke as it reverted back to the girls precious recorder. Zi-O lands after the kick and stands up and see the record is back in one piece.

"Sugei...I can't believe I did all of that." Zi-O mutters as he picks up the record, when he did the Note popped out and float around him in glee.

"Nyapu! Nyapu! You did it! You got the Note-nya!" Hummy happily cheered as the Fairy Tones surrounds them.

The Note happily went to the pink Fairy tone for safe keeping and the it cheered for the retrieval.

"Dodo! Dory!"

Hibiki and Kanade were glad that their precious record is safe, but they have a lot of questions for Zento and Hummy as soon as they get down from the tree. Siren and the Trio were furious to see that the Negatone and Another Build were defeated, mostly the Negatone though see that they didn't know about Another Build. Siren was scratching the pink hair Trio while the rest just watch and stunned by their defeat.

But for Tsukuyomi, seeing that Zi-O was strong enough to beat two monster was a bad thing for her. She thinks that it was a beginning of the end for the world as we know it, but it's not too late to change history. Then as she watches, she heard a familiar voice she knew all too well.

"Looks like you couldn't change history."

Everyone turned to the newcomer coming their way. It was a boy same age as Zento, dressed in all black suit with red linings. He wore a body in the same color and lining with a cover around the neck area. On his left arm is the same RideWatch holder as him with one red and the other grey.

This boy is the Kamen Rider from the year 2068, his full name is Myokoin Geiz.

"Why did you choose to become an overlord?!"

"It's the path I chose." Zi-O state but he rethinks it and state this instead. "No... I think I was destined to choose this path from the moment I was born!"

Once those words reach Geiz's ears it was stunned in disbelief. It was the same word he heard from his time, as Oma Zi-O eradicated most of the resistance he said it to them. Geiz frowns, he remembers those word echoing in his mind.

_"You fools could never defeat me. Do you know why? Because I was born to be king.'_

Geiz steels himself as he look back at Zi-O in determination.

"I see... In that case, I need to put an end to that destiny right now!" Geiz declared as he removes a red RideWatch from his holder, It was black with a red dial and button and has the same symbol for kamen as Zi-O's but has the year 2068 on it. He straps his Ziku-Driver on his waist.

**[ZIKU-DRIVER!]**

"Eh?"

"Huh?"

"Nani?"

"Nya?"

Zi-O, the girls, and Hummy were confused before Geiz held out his RideWatch in front as he turns the Dial and activate it.

**[GEIZ!]**

He then inserts the watch to the right side of the driver and slams the crown button with his fist as digital beeping was heard from the driver. Appearing behind Geiz was a futuristic holographic digital clock with gears surround it spinning counterclockwise. He put out both arms before him, swing his arm grabbing both ends of the driver.

"Henshin!" Geiz shouts with a stern look and spins his driver back to position as the holographic digital clock spin back to place.

_**BEEP! BEEP!**_

**[RIDER TIME!]**

Yellow Hiragana word for 'rider' formed on the clock as Geiz was surrounded by red and black wrist bands surrounding him. The Hiragana pulse and flew out during his transformation.

**[KAMEN ****RIDER! GEIZ!]**

Geiz transformed when the wrist bands dissipated and the Hiragana slam into his visor completing his transformation, thus shocking the girls and Hummy. Siren and the Trio witness this seeing another nuisance standing their way. Geiz then takes another watch out from his holder, a orange dial watch with a eye symbol and the year 2015. He turns the dial before activating it.

**[GHOST!]**

He inserts it to the left side of the driver, pressing the driver's button again and spins it announcing something else.

**[ARMOR TIME!]**

The driver flew out a new Hiragana word, behind him was a holographic Eyecon with a banner saying 'Armor Time!' materializing a set of black armor that strikes a pose before breaking apart around Geiz imitating his movement as he move forward. The armor attaches onto Geiz getting him a new look and the Hiragana slams onto his visor.

The new armor was mostly black with orange highlights resembling bones, black and orange chest plate with a spectral eye symbol in front, giant Eyecons on each shoulder. His helmet was black with a orange face, a silver horn on the forehead, and his visor now spells 'Ghost'.

This is Kamen Rider Geiz, Ghost armor.

**[KAIGAN! GHOST!]**

Everyone except Tsukuyomi was shock again seeing Geiz in his Ghost armor, the girls had their mouth open and widen their eyes again. Hummy was too and had her paws on her face. Siren had enough of this and ordered the Trio de Minor to retreat for now but in secret they his inside the bushes unknowing the basketball player was right next to them. Tsukuyomi watches seeing that it was avoidable since Geiz was too stubborn to reason with right now. But for Zento, he was both stunned and worry right now seeing Geiz was walking towards him.

"Here I come, Oma Zi-O!" Geiz said and proceed his attack on Zento.

"Eh?! J-Just wait a second." Zi-O cried out but no luck.

Geiz does a meditation hand sign summoning four parkas ghost as he charges in and the parkas follows.

* * *

**-The screen closes in the time portal with three RideWatches. Zi-O in the middle, Geiz on the right, and Ghost on the Left.-**

* * *

**Jikai, Kamen Rider Zi-O: Melodious Quartzer**

_Geiz attacks Zi-O, then does Omega Time Burst towards Zi-O before Tsukuyomi interferes with her Time Mazine._

**Geiz: You have to die, for the future's ****sake.**

_Geiz chase Zi-O with their Ride Strikers, then show Geiz was down and Tsukuyomi aids him._

**Tsukuyomi: Is this the same Oma Zi-O we know?**

_Hibiki and Kanade were inside the church with Hummy and the fairy tones. They turn away from each other not wanting to look back._

**Hibiki: There's no way I can be a Precure! I just can't get along with Kanade...**

_Hummy tries to reason with them but now luck. Then changes to Zento faces Kanade asking her about the first day._

**Kanade: That's my line! There's no way I can harmonize with Hibiki!**

**Zento: Tell me what happen that day Kanade!**

_Zento helps a little girl find her friend as Hibiki and Kanade follows him. Then Another Build appeared as Zento transform into Zi-O and defends the girls._

**Hibiki: We use to be best of friends...but it all changed on that day.**

_Zento look at Geiz telling about Another Build as they went back to 2017 along with Hibiki and Kanade._

**Hibiki/Kanade: Yes...The day of the entrance ceremony.**

_ Changes to Woz with a open book announcing as Kamen Rider Zi-O Build Armor appears. Geiz shooting with his Zikan Z-Ax as Melody and Rhythm kick Another Build together._

**Woz: This is Kamen Rider Zi-O, Build Armor.**

_Sento does his signature catchphrase along with Zi-O. Changes to Zi-O, Geiz, Build, Cross-Z, Melody, and Rhythm standing side by side._

**Sento: I've got a winning formula!**

**Zento: I think I can do this. Let's go Geiz, Kanade, Hibiki!**

**Hibiki/Kanade: Our harmony will resonate in our hearts!**

**Next time: Best Match 2017 - Gagaaaan! The Precures might be splitting up already?!**

* * *

**IWAE! The first chapter is done!**

** As you can see, this is the most long chapter I ever written in my life. Took longer then I had to but I'm a human being, I had a life too and have have my responsibilities as the rest. So it make that a while to do the next one, we'll have to see and find out don't we.**

**Besides, a Zi-O story after the series is done is keeping our spirit of the Heisei Riders live on and keep on living until the end. Especially how it ended, it really move me that Sougo didn't take the same path as his future self. Seeing Oma Zi-O's transformation is awesome and the jingle is badass.**

**Now the Reiwa will begin with it's first Rider, Zero-One, I can't wait to see it in action.**

**I'll be look at the other Rider stories for now and see what other stories I could do.**

**Please post any comments, questions, and suggestion you can.**

**'Til then, IWAE for Zi-O!**


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 2: Best Match 2017 - Gagaaaan! The Precure might be splitting up already?!

* * *

**Update: I'm changing the old church to Concert Hall. and 'Moto' to 'Bike'.**

"..." talks

_'...' thoughts_

**[...] Driver/weapon/Time Mazine/RideWatches**

**"..." Monsters talking**

_**"..." Sound effects**_

**{...} Song**

* * *

In a dark room with the giant clock, Woz appears in the chair opening his Oma Advent Calendar book and turns to the screen narrating the story.

"According to this book, in September 2018. The ordinary junior-high school student, Tokigawa Zento, has a future where he becomes the overlord and king of time, Oma Zi-O."

_(Zento walking home from school with Hibiki, changes to Zento found the black Ridewatch on the street, then seeing Oma Zi-O along with the statue of Zento and the previous Kamen Riders.)_

"In order to prevent this, Geiz and Tsukuyomi went to the year 2018 to stop him."

_(Geiz in his Time Mazine punching through the glass roof and then Tsukuyomi shows Zento his future as Oma Zi-O. Then shows Heure activating the Another Build Ridewatch and turns the Basketball player into Another Build.)_

"But that's not all, he encountered Siren and the Trio de Minor of Minor land, who were searching the Notes of the Legendary Score to bring sorrows to the world. His crush Hibiki along with her friend Kanade decides to transform into the Legendary warriors, Precure, to stop them from completing the Score and use it for the Melody of Sorrow.

_(Zento and Hibiki were surrounded by Siren and the Trio de Minor, then changes to Siren transforming Kanade's record into the Negatone. Shows Hibiki and Kanade transforming to Precure and tries fights the Negatone.)_

"However when they were beaten and Another Build appear before them, Tokigawa Zento chooses to obtain the power of Kamen Rider Zi-O to save them and defeats Another Build and the music monster know as the Negatone."

_(Hibiki and Kanade were hanging upside down, then Another Build appear as Zento tries to fight him. Changes to Zento transforms to Zi-O then fight Another Build and the Negatone and defeats them.)_

"Then, Zi-O obtains the power of Kamen Rider Build, taking his first step into becoming the overlord..."

_(Shows Zi-O and Melody as Kamen Rider Build glitches back to Sento, Then changes to Sento and Banjou as Rock band fans, to Zi-O driving on his Ride striker as Geiz chases after him, Finally, Zi-O activates the Build Ridewatch.)_

Woz closes the book quickly as he was about to spoil it.

"Oops! Perhaps I've read too far ahead."

As Woz was done narrating, he turn back and walk away as the chapter starts.

* * *

**(Concert Hall: Outside)**

Hibiki and Kanade were hanging upside down in a tree. Hummy standing with the Fairy Tones, Tsukuyomi as well, and Siren and the Trio de Minor hiding in the bushes. They watch as Geiz in Ghost armor walking towards Zi-O ready to destroy him and Zi-O was standing there stunned before readying what was going to happen next.

"Ikuzo, Oma Zi-O!" Geiz declares. He summons four Parka ghost as they head towards Zi-O for the attack.

Zi-O dodges and tries to fight back, but the parkas were too quick for him to keep up and was knock back before Geiz charges in strikes him in the chest. Zi-O then blocks his punches as he punches him back to defend himself. They both exchange punches and kicks while both spectators were speechless of what's happening right now. Hibiki was worry about her friend fighting against Geiz, she reach up and grab the branch and lift her legs off as she was right-side up and gets down from the tree. She went to Hummy leaving Kanade hanging, making her mad.

"HIBIKI! DON"T LEAVE ME UP HERE!"

Hibiki ignored her and knee down to Hummy's height.

"Hey, how do I become a Precure again?" She ask Hummy.

"Why-nya?" Hummy ask back.

"Zento's in trouble, I need to help him." Hibiki answers, looking back at the fight and worry even more when Zi-O was on his knees seeing that he can keep it up much longer.

"This is getting bad by the second." He mutters held his chest in pain.

* * *

**(Cue Over Quartzer by Shuta Sueyoshi feat. ISSA)**

**{Instrumental}**

_(The song start as it shows Zento, Geiz, Tsukuyomi, Hibiki, and Kanade look upon all the previous Kamen Riders doing their rider kicks.)_

**The Heisei Kamen Riders have perdured for decades. And now, they pass their legacy on to the next generation! Along with the Magical warriors known as the Pretty Cure, to make a path to the future!**

_(Changes to the Time portal, the Time Mazines flies through as the Katakana word for 'Rider' slams onto Zi-O helmet.)_

**{Oh, yeah. Ohh...}**

**IWAE! For the birth of a new King!**

**{Isshun de tsukamitoru no sa Are you ready?} {Are you ready?}**

**'Gonna grab a second, so are you ready?' (Are you ready?)**

_(Zento reaches out to the clocks on the wall before swinging it down, as the background spins in synch with his arm with his name behind him.)_

**{Atarashi rekishi wa soko ni Feel it! Feel it!} {Crazy baby!}**

**'It's a brand new history. Can you feel it feel it?' (Crazy baby!)**

_(Geiz wipes something off his face before throwing away his torn coat as the background spins behind him as it shows his name. Changes to Tsukuyomi walking straight showing her name before the camera changes to her side as the background spins again.)_

**{Hikari wo kate ni kasokushite.}**

**'Making our bound the guiding light.'**

_(Scene changes to Hibiki running on a track field with her name being shown. Following Kanade attending in her Sweets Club finishing her new cake with her name in the back. The background glitches as they were transported to 2068 showing the statue of Zento along with the previous Kamen Riders with Oma Zi-O walking towards them.)_

**{Konomama Shout it out! Shout it out!}**

**'Now it's time to shout it out, shout it out!'**

_(Oma Zi-O look at the camera with his crimson eyes glowing. Scene changes to Zento and the others standing over the RideWatches and the Notes as they look at the camera.)_

**{Ima wo susume yo.}**

**'And move forward through the present.'**

_(Then changes to Woz in a dark background as flaming scraps of appears fall around him with his name in the background. He looks at the screen with flames light up his face as he he holds the Oma Advent Calendar book in his hands.)_

**{Mado hi mo ikudo tonaku Asu no tobira tatake.}**

**'No matter how often you feel lost., make sure you knock on future's door.'**

_(__Scene change to Heure quickly speeding up pulling one of his eyes and sticking his tongue before moving aside. Behind are Ora and Swartz with their backs turn, hiding their face. Changes to Queen Aphrodite, the Fairy Tones, and Hummy in Major land. Next is Mephisto along with the Trio de Minor and Siren in Minor land. Then to Woz showing the book as flames coming off as it zoom in seeing Oma Zi-O obliterating the rebels to dust. Lastly to the RideWatches dials turning before activating.)_

**{Mitsumeta sono saki ni.}**

**'Once you've got your sight on what's beyond.'**

_(The Rider statues were cracking as the stone cascades off revealing the armor underneath. Quickly changes to Geiz turning the dial and activate his RideWatch. To more Riders, then to Hibiki and Kanade holding their Cure Modules, then more statues.)_

**{Tobikonde mitara}**

**'Just jump in and'**

_(Changes to Zento, who turns the dial of his Zi-O RideWatch as the statue of Zento crumbles.)_

**_BELIEVE YOURSELF!_**

_(Oma Zi-O stands behind the rumble as the camera zooms close with the rumble hiding his helmet only letting the red eyes glow through it.)_

**_Now, Over Quartzer!_**

_(Zento shouts "Henshin!" before spins his driver as the world spins behind him.)_

**{Toki no ame Surinukete Tomo ni.}**

**'We'll slip through the raindrops of time, together.'**

_(His transformation complete as the Katakana slams into his visor. Zi-O and Geiz drives down a road while Melody and Rhythm flew in the air, explosions and lasers blasting as they pass. Changes to a downpour of rain as the Time Jackers walk away from a destroyed clock. Then back to the Rider and Precures as the four pass through the frozen rider kicks.)_

**_You, Over Quartzer!_**

_(Time resumes as the Rider kicks, causing explosions. Then Zi-O drives through the fire.)_

**{Mirai wo koe yo!}**

**'Go beyond the future!'**

_(Zi-O jump into his Time Mazine, piloting inside of it. Changes to the Kanon Town's Clock Tower with mask woman standing on top of it before glanced to her left watching Zi-O. Next is Zento staring straight at the camera, he put out his right arm as the background stop spinning. Same for Geiz, Tsukuyomi, Hibiki, and Kanade.)_

**{Kako no ishi wa Uso wa azamuke nai.}**

**'The lessons of the past can't be clouded by lies.'**

_(Changes to the staircase as Zi-O, Geiz, Melody, and Rhythm rushes in. The Rider's helmet Words creating a path while the Precure flown __with a piano rainbow path. Explosion and lasers are blasting at them.)_

**{Kanjiro so Nexus Future.}**

**'Now feel the Nexus Future.'**

_(Tsukuyomi walks down the stairs as the Time Jackers were shifting and glitching before the disappear, leaving Tsukuyomi by herself. Scene changes to Zi-O swinging his Zikan Girade with Melody behind him doing the same thing with her Belltier.)_

**_Now, Over Quartzer!_**

_(Then changes to Geiz, reading his Zikan Z-Ax in bow mode as he shoots it off. At the same time behind him is Rhythm unleashing an attack with her Belltier.)_

**{Mabayui sekai.}**

**'A brighter world is coming.'**

_(The scene flashes title cards of the past, Zi-O and Geiz back to back before attacking each other. The two clash their weapons as it clashes sparks and lights up the screen. The rest of the title cards flash as it reveals the current title with another title appear beneath it.)_

**Kamen Rider Zi-O: Melodious Quartzer**

**{Misete!}**

**'Take me there!'**

**(Cue music end)**

* * *

**Episode 2: Best Match 2017 - Gagaaaan! The Precure might be splitting up already?!**

Zi-O gets up and charges at Geiz again as they both about to strike, Zi-O tries to fend from him. But Geiz constantly kicks Zi-O, knocking him back far. Zi-O rolls onto the ground groaning from the attack before getting up. Hibiki wants to help him, but couldn't because she don't know how to transform fully yet.

"You haven't done anything wrong yet, in this time. But this is for the future's sake." Geiz said.

"Future's sake...?" Hibiki mutters.

**[FINISH TIME!]**

Hibiki saw Geiz press the his Ridewatch then the Ghost Ridewatch.

**[GHOST!]**

"You have to die." Geiz said as slams the button on the driver and spins it for the finisher.

**[OMEGA! TIME BURST!]**

"NO! ZENTO!" Hibiki cries out to him.

Geiz jumps with the Parkas around him as they went into his foot leaving a spiritual orange aura coming from it. He flew in a kick position towards Zi-O. But in a nick a time, Tsukuyomi appeared in her Time Mazine and block his kick crossing it's arms and knocking Geiz out of the Ghost armor and roll on the ground.

"Tsukuyomi!" Geiz exclaimed.

"She save him." Hibiki mutters.

Tsukuyomi turns and look at Zi-O through the monitor.

"Zi-O, you have to run!" Tsukuyomi tells him.

Zi-O glaces at Geiz before turning to Hibiki for a moment, she nods her head in response, wanting him to be safe and nods in return.

"Okay, but I don't have.." He said before looking at the light grey Rider watch from his holder that said 'Bike'. "Bike?"

He takes it off and activates it before throwing it.

"I have a good feeling about this one."

The watch then transform in the air as it lands becoming a bike. The bike is black and has silver watchbands on each side, head ornament looks like Zi-O but has red headlights, on the rear wheel has the 'Kamen' symbol on the side and part of the Ridewatch face on the other side.

This is the Ride Striker, their own personal motorcycle.

"A motorcycle! Nice!" Zi-O said before getting on and start the engine as he rides away. "Escape!"

Geiz gets up and tries to chase him but Tsukuyomi blocks him as Zi-O make his escape.

"I don't think so!" Geiz said as he brought out his Ride striker. He dodges Tsukuyomi's attack and drove pass her going after Zi-O . "Matte!"

Hibiki stand there hoping Zento be alright, she sees Tsukuyomi in the Time Mazine staring at the direction Geiz drove off. She walk towards her wanting answers to what transpired.

"Hey, what's going on and why that Geiz guy want to kill Zento?" Hibiki ask.

Tsukuyomi turns to her as she sees that it was inevitable to prevent them to be involve with him base on her research between Zento and Hibiki. She look down for a minute as she sighs and looks back at her.

"I'll explain everything, since you involve in this according to history." Tsukuyomi replies.

"History?" Hibiki repeated.

"What are you talking about-nya?" Hummy ask as she and Fairy Tones approach her.

"IF YOU GIRLS DONE, GET ME OFF OF THIS TREE!" Kanade shouts getting their attention.

"Oops." Hibiki said.

"I'll tell you later, but first I must stop Geiz." Tsukuyomi said as she changes the Time Mazine into vehicle mode and fly off.

"Whoa, that's so cool..." Hibiki said in awe at the Time Mazine.

"HIBIKI!"

* * *

**(Meanwhile with Zi-O and Geiz)**

Zi-O drove on the road as look behind and see Geiz catching up to him, he tries to shake him off but no luck. Geiz catches up and was next to Zi-O reaching his arm out trying to get him. But Zi-O made a U-turn out of Geiz's reach and drove the opposite way.

"Nani?!"

Geiz turn back and follows him but when he sees an opening, Zi-O jumps out of the road as the bike turns back to the Ridewatch and grabs it landed in the grass. He hides on a road slope preventing Geiz seeing him as he passes by. He look as Geiz drove by for a moment until he's gone, for now at least.

"Okay, coast is clear. Now to check up on Hibiki." He said as he gets away.

Geiz however, was still driving looking for Zi-O but he was nowhere to be found.

"Where did he go?"

He stops and turns the bike back to the Ridewatch, Tsukuyomi came landing in front of him. He grabs the Bike Watch from the ground and sees Tsukuyomi getting out of the Time Mazine.

"What are trying to pull?! Why did you stop me?!" Geiz said trying to figure out why she's helping their enemy.

"I not really sure myself." She answered, not knowing why she did that.

"Well, don't try to stop me next time. I have to beat him." Geiz states.

* * *

**(Concert Hall: In the bushes)**

Siren and the Trio saw everything, from the fighting to the chase, processing what they saw. Siren was hissing about more people in the way while the Trio was sitting there watching her having a hussy fit.

"I can't believe this! How dare that brat defeating my Negatone!" Siren hiss, seeing her Negatone was beaten by Zi-O. "I'll make sure that boy pays!"

"So, Zi-O got his powers after all."

They turned to see Heure skipping around the basketball player they've now notice.

"Who are you?" Siren ask.

"Nice to meet you, Siren and Trio de Minor." Heure greets them much to their surprise.

"How do you know our names?" Siren narrow her eyes sharp at Heure.

"I know because I come from the future." He answers.

"The future?! You must be crazy?!" Siren exclaimed.

"We agree~!" The Trio sang in agreement.

They were looking at Heure like a crazy person, sure they're from another world but coming from the future should be impossible for them. Heure didn't mind as it's a natural reaction if a person told them they're from the future.

"Well, doesn't matter you believe me or not. You asked who I am, correct?" He ask as they nod their heads in response. "My name is Heure, I'm a Time Jacker."

"Time Jacker?" Siren repeated.

"Yes, my goal is to find candidates to be a king and overthrow Zi-O." Heure tells them.

"Overthrow Zi-O, huh?" Siren mutters. "I take it that monster from earlier was yours?"

"That's right, you sure are smart for a cat." Heure complements before looking down at the basketball player. "Everything's going as expected, so far."

"Oh, how so? Didn't your monster was defeated by Zi-O?" Siren said.

"No worries, I'll just restart him." He tells her.

"Huh?"

Heure squats down and taps on the player's forehead, then the player open his eyes as he sits up shocking the other villains. He stands up as Heure stick his hand into him and takes out the Another Build Ridewatch and reactivates it.

**[bUiLd!]**

He reinsert it back to the player as purple aura surrounds him again and changes back to Another Build thus surprising the others. Their monster possess objects but his possess people! And be brought back after it's defeat, that just unfair since their Negatone can't do that.

"Well, it's a pleasure meeting you villains. See ya."

He and Another Build left while Siren and the Trio watch as they're processing what transpired just now. They never thought that there's another group besides them.

"Huh, this is unexpected." Siren said.

"So what should we do now?" The pink one ask.

"Well Falsetto, for now we need a hideout to recuperate. We'll plan for this world demise soon enough." She answers.

"But what about this Zi-O? From what we heard he could be a threat to our mission." The green one questions.

"Leave that to the Time Jacker Bassdrum." She said to known as Bassdrum. "He may be onto something. Pretty soon those Precure will get involve while we focus on the Notes." She replies.

"I see, you're trying to take advantage to this situation aren't you Siren-sama?" The blue one ask.

"Exactly Baritone." Siren confirms. "Now let call it a day for now."

"Yes ma'am~." The Trio name Falsetto, Baritone, and Bassdrum sand as they retreat somewhere.

* * *

**(Concert Hall: Inside)**

Zento manage to escape from Geiz and went back to check on Hibiki and Kanade back at the Concert Hall, when he did they were by the seats away from each other with Hummy and the Fairy Tones watching.

"Kanade, you're not athletic at all!" Hibiki said pinning their defeat on her

_'Oh boy, here we go_ again.' He said in his head.

"Is that so? Then help me then!" Kanade shot back.

"I did! Helping you was too much of a hindrance to me though. If I was by myself I definitely would have won." Hibiki stated.

_'Yikes, are you making worst as it is Hibiki?'_

Hummy decided to stop the argument as she walk toward them while he does the same thing.

"Why won't you two get along-nya?" Hummy ask the girls.

"Yeah, beside your new at his Precure thing so don't worry." Zento adds, getting his attention to them.

"Zento, you're safe." Hibiki said.

"Yep." He confirm popping the 'p'. "Close one, quite a mess though."

Hibiki sighs in relief to see he's okay and turns to Hummy.

"Hey, why did we suddenly turn to Precure?" She ask Hummy.

"I agree, how did it happen anyway?" Zento adds.

"Well, you two had the same musical notation in your heart." Hummy begins her explanation.

"Notation?" Kanade repeated.

"Your hearts were G Clefs-nya." Hummy explaining. "That's how you girls were able to transform with the Cure Modules-nya."

"Module?" Zento repeats.

"Are you talking about these?" Hibiki ask, they brought out the said modules and show it to Hummy for confirmation.

"Yep-nya." Hummy replied. "That's a transformation item for the Precure. A G Clef is the mark of a Precure. That mark was part of the Legendary Score. In order to recover the Legendary Score, we need your powers-nya."

"Legendary Score?" Kanade ask.

"It's a valuable piece of music from long time ago. When you sing it the Legendary score, the world will be in happiness. And the songstress who was chosen to song the song of course is me, Hummy-nya!"

"Sugoi!" Kanade compliment Hummy.

"I guess." Hummy said being modest but here's the downside. "But before Hummy could do anything, the Score was stolen-nya."

"Eh?" The three said at the same time.

"Hummy, you're an airhead?" Hibiki ask her.

"Thanks-nya!"

"That's not a compliment!" Hibiki and Kanade said together, Zento sweatdrops at this and laugh nervously.

"Anyway, Hummy brought these Fairy Tones here to gather up the lost Notes and recover the Legendary Score-nya." Hummy said her point.

"What happens if you don't?" Kanade ask.

"Basically..." Hummy said before looking down for a moment then look at them with a sad look. "The bad king of Minor Land, Mephisto will turn the Melody of Happiness into one of Sorrow. Then everyone will fall to sorrow."

They gasp after hearing that, everyone will be sorrow if they fail. They could bear to think of everyone be unhappy, especially their love ones especially Zento. He been through that long time ago and he didn't want anyone to experience as he did. First was his future being the vilest overlord and now it was this evil king that want everyone be sad and miserable, a king shouldn't do things like that. A king should make everyone happy, not making them sad and sorrow.

"That's why we have to gather the Notes and save the world! For that, Hibiki and Kanade, I need the power of your friendship-nya!"

"The power of..." Hibiki began to say,

"Their friendship?" Zento finishes.

Kanade seem reluctant to say anything and look down for a moment.

"I don't have the confidence to be friends with her." She said gripping her skirt.

"Eh?"

"Wha?"

"Why would you say that-nya?"

They all stare at her waiting for her to answer, why she refuse to help save the world? Zento look at her and see something else is preventing her to join. The only conclusion he could think of may lie at the first day of the ceremony last year, it's the only explanation. Zento need to exploit it, he heard Hibiki's side so he needs to hear Kanade's.

"Because, whenever I see Hibiki we always fight. Even when we turn into Precure, we still fighting. That's no way to save the world." Kanade explains to them then turns away as did Hibiki. "I'm happy to be a Precure, but I'm sure I'll be a dead weight, so I can't be one."

"Don't say that-nya!" Hummy begged her.

"I agree, so you say you are but that doesn't mean you'll get better later on. If you and Hibiki work this out then you girls can be a dynamic duo." Zento advise her to reconsider.

"Sorry Zento, but it's fine right?" Kanade said as she turns back to face Hibiki, but no response.

"Why won't you say anything, Hibiki?" Kanade ask then turns away once more. "That's it! Goodbye!"

"Kanade, wait! Remember when you girls tried to fight the Negatone, it was to get your record back right?" Zento cried out, causing her to stop her tracks as he brought that said record. That would mean they have a so much in common is music. "It means something to both of you. You and Hibiki may have your differences but you two are best friends no matter what!"

Hibiki stares at Zento after hearing his words, she never felt so happy when he tries to help her ever since the first day they met. He was always by her side whenever things get tough for her. She glad that-

_**BA-DUMP!**_

She felt her heart skip a beat again, heat was rushing in her face and turn away from him trying to hide the blush. She glances at him, seeing him made her felt very happy all of the sudden. She hopes no one notice but there was one who knows.

"As expected of my Overlord, your word are wise as the king should be."

Zento, the girls, and Hummy jumped in shock seeing Woz in his hood again as he looks at Zento.

"It's an honor to encounter you again, my Overlord." Woz said as he remove his hood and kneels before him.

"You're a friend of Geiz and Tsukuyomi right?" Zento ask.

"You're Woz, correct?" Hibiki ask as well.

"Indeed, my name is Woz. But unlike Tsukuyomi-kun and Geiz-kun, I am on your side." Woz answering their questions.

"My side?" Zento repeated.

"What are you talking about-nya?" Hummy ask Woz.

"And tell us who was that freaky monster earlier?" Kanade ask too.

Woz opens his book and explains them.

"According to this book, you will rise to become the king of time, by walking the path of conquest."

"Path of conquest...?" Zento mutters.

"However, there are Time Jackers who would impede you ascension, in attempt to groom others to become king."

"Time Jackers?" Hibiki repeated.

"So that means everyone's trying to change history?" Zento ask him.

"Indeed, I am the only one who seeks to protect history as it has been. I will spare no effort so that you may safely travel your path to becoming king." Woz replied as he turns to Hibiki and Kanade. "Hibiki and Kanade, the Suite Precure, two friends with different personalities but have a strong bond for music. It's a pleasure to meet you both."

"You know about us?" Kanade ask.

"Of course, I've know all about you two since you two are involve with my Overlord's ascension." He said much to their surprise.

"We are?" The girls said.

"Yes. According to this book, you two meet the fairy, Hummy, and given the power to become the Legendary warriors known as Pretty Cure. Together, you two fight the villains of Minor Land and protect the love of music." Woz said.

The girls were reluctant about them fighting together, after all they're fighting about the defeat from earlier.

"OK, but how did you know all of this?" Hibiki ask.

"It's simple really, I came from the future as well Geiz-kun and Tsukuyomi-kun." Woz answers her.

"EH!?" Hibiki and Kanade exclaimed at the same time.

"Future-nya?!" Hummy exclaim also.

"As I said before, while others are trying to change history I on the other hand make sure that the history will be as should been for my Overlord." Woz said again.

_**DING! DING!**_

Zento and the others heard the bells ringing out of nowhere and look around the hall but when they look back at Woz, he disappeared instantly.

"He's gone again." Zento said.

"Is he always like this?" Hibiki ask.

"I get the feeling it is." He said before facing Kanade. "Kanade, there's a lot at stake here. Please."

"...I'm sorry, but Hibiki said it before, 'If I was by myself I definitely would have won.'" Kanade said before facing Hibiki. "We can't go back to being best friends like before Hibiki."

"Is that true Kanade?" Hibiki asked her.

"Yeah." Kanade answers and ran out of the Concert hall.

"Kanade!" Hummy called out to her, she tries to follow her but before realizing that Hibiki just stood there. "Hibiki."

"Just let her go."

Hibiki shook her head and sat back down slowly, Zento look at her and glaces at the door where Kanade ran out to. He know that Hibiki didn't mean what she said earlier, but Kanade took it seriously. Something happen between these two and he get to the bottom of it.

"Hummy, keep an eye on Hibiki for me 'kay?" Zento ask Hummy.

"What are you gonna do-nya?" Hummy asked in confusion.

"I'm gonna help those two to make amends. A good king should help his subjects with their problems." He said before looking back at Hibiki. "Hibiki, I'll make sure that you girls make up and be friends again. As I said before, friends fight then make up after words."

Zento chases after Kanade leaving Hibiki with Hummy absorbing what he said.

* * *

**(Concert Hall: Outside)**

Outside of the Concert Hall, Kanade stop running and look back before walking away thinking about what she said. However, Zento came out running towards her.

"What are you doing here Zento? I told you I don't want to be Pretty Cure!" Kanade ask him.

"No matter what you say Kanade I will not give up." Zento answers her before telling more. "I want to ask you something. You two are always fight whenever you see each other. I heard from Hibiki that you two were close when you two are kids, but everything change back at the entrance ceremony last year. So, tell me what happen that day Kanade!"

They stared each other in silence as he waited for her answer with a serious look on his face before she tell him.

"You're right, we were pretty close back then until that day of the entrance ceremony. Underneath the third sakura tree from the entrance, we made a promise that we'd go to school together. But...she never came and saw her with you when you two came to class. We promised we'd go together! But she left me alone and...I said we weren't friends anymore. I'm forever alone..."

Kanade was on a verge of tears remembering that day waiting alone at the sakura tree, but when Hibiki didn't come, some girls decided to take her to class so she won't be late. But for Zento, he was having a deja vu when she told her story. He did the same thing back then when he met Hibiki, gears are running in his head processing from Kanade's story as he piece it all together. It all makes sense, they might be standing underneath a different tree. Zento knows what to do next.

"You know, I'm jealous of how you and Hibiki got along well as friends...Unlike when I was with her..."

"That's how wrong you are Kanade." Zento said snapping her out of it. "Back at the entrance ceremony last year, I met Hibiki on my first day. She was standing by a sakura tree waiting for you but when she saw you with new friends, she would be very sad if I haven't been there for her that time. Sound familiar to you."

Kanade didn't get what he getting at but something clicked when he told her his story. Her eyes widen as she realize that his story is similar to hers, but how can it be?

"From that reaction you must realize it huh?" He asked her as she nods. "Our stories are similar but the question is how? Kanade, is there more than one entrance to the school?"

"I think so." Kanade said.

"Then there's your answer." He said as he explains more. "You said you and Hibiki can't go back being friends, but the fact is you two need each other for the better to pass what goes on ahead in life. It's funny, you and Hibiki may be different but very similar in heart. I hope what I said helps you and Hibiki make up and be friends again. See ya tomorrow."

As he finish his statement, he went back to the Hall while Kanade stood there thinking about what he said before walking away for the day.

* * *

**(Kanon Plaza: Water Fountain)**

At the center of town, Siren and the Trio de Minor were reporting to Mephisto through a reflection in the water fountain. It was more yelling then reporting, which was getting unwanted attention from the civilians.

"You fools! Not only you collected one but was taken away that easily! In order to restore the Legendary Score, many more Notes are needed." Mephisto informs them.

"Hai~." The trio sang sadly having tears in their eyes.

"But, Mephisto-sama. The Precure and Zi-O got in our way." Siren told him, Mephisto began to think for a moment before saying anything.

"Hmm...the legendary warriors Precure and this Zi-O fellow, eh?" Mephisto wondered but Siren interrupt him.

"Well, two of the Precure are nothing special."

"What? Nothing special? That's pretty convenient." He thought out loud.

"What do you mean?" Siren ask.

"Those two can't transform if they don't combine their hearts. As long you two keep those two girls apart, They'll never transform into Precure!" He explains to them.

"I see. I just have to split their relationship apart. But what about Zi-O? He manage to defeat our Negatone so easily." She asked.

"You say that the Time Jacker is going take care of him right?" He ask and she nods back. "Well then, for now leave it to them while you four observe them and find more Notes!"

"Yes, Mephisto-sama." She said as the transmission ends. "Zi-O...you better watch out..."

"Watch out~!" The Trio sang.

* * *

_**Eye-catch 1: **Shows the 5 Fairy Tones with Hummy who smiles, as it changes to Hibiki and Kanade playing music playing music on their Cure Modules with two more Fairy Tones while Zento throws his Ridewatch in the air and catches it with Geiz and Tsukuyomi standing there as Suite Precure title appears._

_**~Suite Precure~**_

_**Eye-catch 2: **Kanade is trying to keep Hibiki away from her cupcakes but Hummy snatches one followed by Hibiki snatches one then Zento snatches one as well making Kanade mad as she chasing them while Geiz and Tsukuyomi watches from afar as Kamen Rider Zi-O title appears._

**_[Kamen Rider Zi-O]_**

* * *

**(The Next day - Private Aria Academy, after school)**

Zento and Hibiki were heading home for the day, but stopped when Hibiki saw Kanade through the window doing her Sweets Club activities while Zento watches them. A few moments pass before Hibiki looked away. When Kanade saw this, she turn away for a moment before look back at Hibiki. But only this time she wasn't there except Zento, She felt guilty for what happen yesterday and wanted to make thing right between them. She look at Zento for a moment before he nods at her as she remember their conversation yesterday. Kanade nods in return as Zento gestures her to follow him and goes after Hibiki.

Meanwhile, Hibiki was walking through the gate thinking about the same thing but was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard a little girl crying. Realizing this was exactly what happen to her, she went over to see what's wrong.

"Hey, what's wrong?" She asked softly getting her attention.

"I'm waiting for my friend. But she never came." The little girl sniff with tears in her eyes.

Hibiki was shocked for a moment before snapping out of it.

"I see..."

Hibiki look above her for a while and remembering the day of the ceremony, then remembers Zento doing the same thing as her when they met and tries to cheer her up but failed much to her amusement. She smile at the memory and look back at the little girl before answering.

"Cheer up. I'm sure your friend will come." Hibiki said attempting to make the girl smile, but the girl shook her head quickly as she answered.

"No! I've been waiting forever!" The girl sobbed. Hibiki felt sad of not cheering her up but then-

"I'M HERE!"

They heard a loud voice coming from the gate as they look to see who it was. It was Zento, running fast towards them as dust kicking from his feet.

"RUNNING THROUGH THE GATE LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!"

He ran fast as he could, but-

"OH NO!"

He tripped and fell in front of the two with his face on the ground as Kanade rush to see if he was okay.

"Zento! Are you okay?" Kanade ask.

"Ugh...had better days Kanade, had better days..." Zento said, groaning in the ground like a idiot.

"Kanade!" Hibiki said in surprise and look at Zento laying on the ground trying not to laugh.

"Hehehe..."

The three heard a giggle and see the little girl had a smile on her face giggling at Zento for his stunt.

"Hahahahaha!" The girl laughs, Zento smile that he made the girl smile as he gets up and dust himself off.

"So, you're waiting for your friend correct?" He ask the little girl, which she nods in return. "Where did you two promised to meet?"

"The third sakura tree by the entrance." The girl told him. Hibiki thought for a second before asking her.

"Here right?"

Kanade look back towards the school for a moment, Zento notice this and look at her direction before confirming his suspicion.

"I knew it" He mutter only to be heard by Hibiki.

"Knew what?" Hibiki ask only for him turning back at the girls.

"I know where your friend is." Zento told the little girl.

"You do?" She asked.

"Yep!" He replied as he squat down and look at her with a big smile. "Follow me okay."

"Zento! She made a promise!" Hibiki said, trying to stop him.

"Hibiki, this will all make sense if you and Kanade follow me 'kay." He said with a determine look. Hibiki look at him for a moment before sighing.

"Fine."

Zento offer his hand to the little girl as she accepts it and take her to her friend. Hibiki and Kanade stood there before Kanade follows him. Hibiki was reluctant about this but follow him anyway.

Unknown to them, Siren and the Trio arrive to see this.

"What's this!? Those two were fighting yesterday but now Zi-O is messing things up for us!" Siren growls.

* * *

**(Meanwhile with Geiz and Tsukuyomi)**

Geiz and Tsukuyomi were on their way to the Academy looking for Zento, but then they heard screaming as they look up and see two baseball player were being suck by Another Build.

"Help!"

"No!"

One of them was turn into particles before being sucked into the Fullbottle as it opens it's visor revealing it's eyes scaring the player.

"The monster from before..." Tsukuyomi muttered. "Why?! Wasn't he beaten?!"

"Another Riders...I guess that the Time Jackers are here in this era too." Geiz said as he was going to ignore it and turns to her. "Leave him. We need to focus on our mission."

Geiz was about to leave but Tsukuyomi tries to stop him.

"But Geiz!"

"Aaaaahhhh!"

They look back and see the baseball player was struggling as Another Build was it grips on him. Geiz sighs at this and puts the Ziku-Driver on.

**[ZIKU-DRIVER!]**

"Fine." Geiz said as he takes out his Ridewatch.

**[GEIZ!]**

He inserts it to the belt and slams the button and thrust his arms before swinging it to the sides of the driver with the digital clock form behind him.

"Henshin!"

Geiz spins the driver as the clock stop and forming Hiragana word for 'Rider'.

_**BEEP! BEEP!**_

**[RIDER TIME! KAMEN RIDER GEIZ!]**

Geiz transforms into his armor and leaps in at Another Build knocking him releasing his's grip on the baseball player. Geiz charges in and ready to take on Another Build.

* * *

**(Private Aria ****Academy: School gate)**

Back with the others, Zento was taking the little girl to another entrance to the school while Hibiki and Kanade follows them., when they got there the little girl gasp.

"Ah, there are sakura trees too?" The girl said looking around.

"Sure are, and look one, two, three, and presto!" Zento said counting the trees as Hibiki and Kanade watched. When they stopped by the third tree they saw another girl standing there, the two notice each other and smiled.

"Rena-chan!"

"Arisa-chan!"

The two known as Rena and Arisa came to each other and held hands in glee that they found each other.

"You were waiting for me!"

"Hai. Thanks for coming!"

Zento was happy to see them back together and turns to Hibiki as she was surprise that there's Two entrance with the same sakura trees.

"Kanade...Don't tell me...back at the entrance ceremony..." Hibiki said looking at Kanade gently who turn to her as Hibiki began to smile a little thinking it was a big misunderstanding.

Zento watches them happily making up and going back to being friends. He glad he figure it out before it gets out of hand and leave them alone for now so he thought.

"As expected of my Overlord, you manage to bring them back to being friends."

"WAH!"

Zento jumps and sees Woz appeared next to him as Hibiki and Kanade notices him too.

"Woz?! Why are you doing here?" Zento asked.

"I forgot to mention something yesterday." Woz said before explaining. "About Another Build, who you defeated before..."

"Another Build?" Zento repeated.

"The monster from before?" Hibiki asked.

"What about it?" Kanade ask him.

"Pardon me. I should call him Kamen Rider Build?" Woz said confusing the girls, but Zento was surprise when Woz said that.

"Kamen Rider Build!?" Zento said remembering Build back at 2017.

"You know this Build Zento?" Hibiki ask him.

"I met him once." He replied. "But, that thing may look like him, but it wasn't him."

"The Time Jackers have altered history." Woz said to them much to their shock.

"Altered?" Hibiki repeated.

"You mean, they changed history?" Kanade ask him.

"Yes, right now that thing is Build." Woz answers.

"Then what happen to Sento!?" Zento ask him.

"Sento?" Hibiki said.

"Must be the Build he's talking about." Kanade whispers to her.

"Who knows?" Woz answers as h did not know what happen to the original Build. "Incidentally, even though you are the Overlord, you cannot defeat Another Build. Although Geiz-kun has engaged him in battle as we speak."

"Nani?" Zento said. "Woz, where is he?"

"Zento, are you planning on helping him even though he tried to kill you?" Kanade asked.

"I am, what kind king I am if I don't help." Zento answered before turning to Woz. "Where is he, Woz?"

"He is currently at the baseball field not far from here." Woz replied.

"Yosh, I'm off!" Zento said as he runs to the baseball field.

"Zento wait!" Hibiki shouts as she goes after Zento.

"Hibiki!" Kanade shouts as she goes after them as well.

* * *

**(Baseball Field)**

Geiz as still fighting Another Build but the difference is Geiz was dodging his attacks instead of attacking. But Another Build manage to hit Geiz and knock him to the ground. Tsukuyomi rush to Geiz and held him up looking at Another Build in shock.

"What's going on? He's stronger than before!" Tsukuyomi said.

Another Build does a pitching stance and throws three baseball attacks to both of them as she and Geiz close their eyes for the attack. But-

**[ZIKAN GIRADE!]**

Zento in his Zi-O form intercepted the attack and slice two of them with his Zikan Girade as they exploded.

**[KEN!]**

"He swings!"

Then he swing his weapon like a bat and sends the next one back at Another Build.

**"Ooof...ugh..."**

Another groans and held his face in pain while Zi-O turn to Geiz and Tsukuyomi to check if they're alright. They were shock to see that Zi-O, their enemy, save them from Another Build. But the question is why though? They thought that he's suppose to be the vilest Overlord of all time.

"You okay?" He asked them before he turn to the Another Rider and charges in and fights him.

"Is this guy really Oma Zi-O...?" Tsukuyomi asked remembering the Zi-O in 2068, the one now and one from her time are completely different! "The one we fought?"

Geiz gets up seeing Zi-O fight the Another Rider wondering the same thing, then they notice Hibiki and Kanade coming towards them.

"Are you guys okay?" Hibiki ask them.

"Yes...we're fine..." Tsukuyomi said looking down.

They look at Zi-O, who was about to do his finisher.

**[FINISH TIME!]**

Zi-O quickly jumps and spins the driver while the word for 'Kick' appear around the Another Rider.

**[TIME BREAK!]**

The words merge to one and went into Zi-O's foot for his Rider Kick.

_**BOOM!**_

Zi-O kicked him as the monster exploded, therefore defeating him again. So he thought, Another Build emerge from the bushes surprising Zi-O and the rest.

"What?!"

"Eh!"

"How?!"

"Oh, it didn't work." Zi-O said as he was in deep thought of how to defeat Another Rider Build. Build...

"Maybe the real Build could do it..."

"Zento?" Hibiki said in confusion.

"Sorry! I got somewhere to go! Hold him off okay!" Zi-O said, about to go the a place he think where Sento is.

"Zento wait up!" Hibiki said, she follows after him.

"Hibiki!" Kanade shouted as she goes after them too.

* * *

**(Nascita Cafe)**

They made it to the Nascita cafe, Zento was hoping that Sento would still be there. They entered the cafe but no one was there, Zento ran to the fridge remembering that it was the secret entrance to Sento's lab. But when he open it, it wasn't a secret entrance but a ordinary fridge filled with ordinary food as he was shock.

"Nani!? What happen to the lab?!" Zento shouted in shock.

"Zento, why are you looking in the fridge?" Hibiki asked.

"It was a secret entrance to a lab!" He exclaimed much to their confusion.

"Why would a lab be in a fridge?" Kanade ask the rhetorical question.

Then they hear the door rang and turn to see who it is. Zento recognize them for a moment, it was Sento and Banjou wearing rock band t-shirts and scarfs while Banjou wore a headband. Zento was happy to see them but they change a lot during the past year!

"Whoo-hoo! Lynks are the best!" They said together in excitement, Zento and the girls were weird out of how they harmonized like that. Last time Zento saw them, they were the Genius and the Musclehead.

"That was exciting, my dear Banjou!" Sento said. "Their first live at the Budokan! Oh man, I feel like I've cried 9.8 newtons worth."

_'9.8 newton? That's a lot of crying.' _Kanade thought.

"I have no idea what you mean, my dear Takumi!" Banjou said in denial.

_'Takumi? Alright, since when Sento's name changes to Takumi?' _Zento thought.

"Anyway, this is only the beginning of the legend of Lynks!" Banjou said as he and Sento or Takumi face the wall. "As tonight..."

"We're gonna chow down yakiniku!" They said together.

_"Yakiniku..."_ Hibiki thought as she was drooling thinking about it.

_"That's it, this is getting weird for me." _Zento and Kanade thought at the same time looking at Hibiki's drooling face.

"Sento! Banjou!" Zento calls out to them as he and the girls approaches them. "Finally found you guys."

They jumped and turn around to see them in confusion, they weren't expecting anyone today.

"Whoa, who the heck? Never seen them before." Banjou exclaimed, then hangs his arm around Sento. "This is a Lynks Fan Cafe."

"Lynks Fan Cafe? I thought this place is called Nascita?" Zento thought out loud before going back on topic. "Come on guys, it's me Tokigawa Zento! The guy from the future, remember?"

What he said doesn't ring any bells for them, looking at him that they have no idea what he's talking about. Zento was shocked, surely they recognize him after a whole year.

"I need Build and Cross-Z's help to defeat your impostor!"

"Build...?"

"Cross-Z?"

Zento can't believe it, they forget that they're Kamen Riders. That's something most unforgettable, but clearly they did forget. Hibiki and Kanade look at Zento with a deadpan expression on their faces.

"Come on! Did guys forget?!" Zento said in disbelief.

"Are you sure it's them Zento?" Hibiki ask in skepticism making him sigh in disbelief.

* * *

**(Meanwhile with Geiz)**

Geiz was about to defeat Another Build again, he press his Ridewatch and then the release button on the driver with his fist. As he did that a image projected next to Another Build and sees that's where he was destroyed much to his confusion

**[FINISH TIME!]**

He jumps into the air and spun his driver for his finisher.

**[TIME BURST!]**

Japanese Hiragana word for 'Rider' and 'Kick' projected in a line toward the Another Rider as Geiz does a kick through the Hiragana with his visor and foot align to them. Another Build ran to Geiz to attack him at the same time the image was going backwards up to where Geiz was about to kick him. When Geiz's kick hit the Another Rider, he staggered where the image was at and exploded. It was like Geiz was predicting where he defeat it at then-

_**BOOM!**_

Another Build was defeated once again, when it was defeated something strange happen where Zento and girls were at.

* * *

**(Back to Zento and the girls)**

After Another Build was defeated, Sento and Banjou's pockets starts to hum as they reach into them to see what the cause of it, what they took out was two blank Ridewatches and it seems that they're glowing red and blue. Zento and the girls were surprise that they have them considering that it was future technology.

"Those are..." Hibiki mumbled.

"Ridewatches?! Why do you guys have them?!" Zento asked them.

Sento and Banjou were confuse for a moment as they look around, then they look at each other.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" They screamed at each other's sight and back away quickly, startling the other group.

"Creepy!" Banjou said horrified.

Sento was looking at himself in horror and takes off the rock band stuff on him. Banjou notice the headband and take it off, they're shocked and horrified what they're doing and wearing as they panic. Which was weird, first they're acting like best buddies and now they can't stand each other. It reminds Zento of Hibiki and Kanade in a way.

"What the hell is this crap?" Banjou mumbles.

"What's up with them?" Kanade whispers to Zento and Hibiki.

"I have no idea." Hibiki whispers back.

"Ditto." Zento agree with her.

As they were done with their panic attack, Banjou turn to look at them and recognize Zento. It's like he finally remember him in an instant.

"You're...the dude from the future." Banjou said.

"Yes! It's me, Zento! Did you guys finally remember?" Zento ask him in relief that they remember him.

Just then, the Ridewatches glowed as they change into two new watches. One red-dial watch with main body is blue, has Build's symbol and the year 2017. One orange-dial watch with the main body dark blue, has Cross-Z symbol and the same year.

They're now Build and Cross-Z Ridewatches.

**[CROSS-Z!]**

**[BUILD!]**

The sudden change of the watches shocked everyone as they look at them in curiosity.

"What the heck are these...?" Banjou said.

Then in an instant, their memories start coming back to them. They remember the Another Rider showing up in their memories, then Zi-O and Geiz in different armors along with the Precure fighting him.

"I remember now." Sento said.

"Remember what?" Hibiki ask, she look at him in confusion so does Zento.

Sento come up to him and grabs him arm and place the Build Ridewatch in his hands.

"You can take this back." Sento said to Zento, making him and the girls rose their eyebrows at him confuse. "Send my past self my regards."

Zento don't know what he's talking about for a minute but seeing the watch in his hands he was getting the idea.

"Hai!" Zento said and gives a nod.

"Yours too." Sento told Banjou to give his watch too.

"Huh?" Banjou said before giving his watch to Zento. "I don't get it."

"Oh! Hibiki! Kanade!" Sento calls them out as they turn to him. "Good luck. People need heroes like you for love and peace."

Hibiki and Kanade nods at him but were confused of what's he said before going back where Geiz and Tsukuyomi are.

* * *

**(Baseball Field)**

They went back to the Baseball field where Geiz and Tsukuyomi were holding Another Build off as they defeated him again and exploded, only to reappear behind the tree. Geiz was exhausted as he takes a knee and undo his transformation.

"It won't stay down..." Geiz said exhausted before realizing something. "Could it be...?"

"Zi-O!" Tsukuyomi shouted as she and Geiz see Zento, Hibiki, and Kanade came back. "Where'd you go?"

"To see Kamen Rider Build and Cross-Z!" Zento said as he runs towards Geiz, surprising them.

"Build?!" Geiz exclaimed.

"Yes, Zento thought only the real Build can defeat the other one." Kanade told him.

"But he just give us the watches and said to us, 'Send his past self his regards.'" Hibiki adds.

"He meant we must've gone and fought in the past." Zento said and gives Geiz the Cross-Z Ridewatch. "Along with Build and Cross-Z."

"You mean..." Hibiki going to say before Geiz interrupt her.

"If we go to 2017, we can actually beat Another Build?" Geiz ask.

"Yes, that includes Hibiki and Kanade." Zento said as they said girls look at him in shock.

"Eh?!"

"Us?!"

"When Sento called you two, it means that you two were with us in the past." Zento explained.

They look at each other before they nod in agreement except Geiz who just go along with it. They were going to the Time Mazine but then-

"You're not going anywhere."

They stopped and sees Siren and the Trio de Minor appear in front of them blocking their way.

"Siren!" Hibiki exclaimed.

"Why are you here?!" Kanade asked.

"None of you business, my business is with Zi-O." Siren said.

"Ore?" Zento said in confusion.

"You will pay for interfere with my plans!" Siren growls at him.

"You will pay~!" The Trio sang.

"I won't let you-nya!"

Hummy and the Fairy Tones appear out of the sky as she lungs on one of the Trio.

"Stop this-nya!"

"You're in the way!"

But Siren dodge and knocks Hummy back as she landed on the ground.

"Hummy!" Kanade shouts.

"Are you okay!?" Hibiki ask as she rush to Hummy.

"Baka, think you can stop us." Siren said but stop when something caught in her eye. There was a baseball bat on the ground, but looking closer it was a Note appeared on the bat.

"A Note! It appears to be my lucky day!"

"Eh?"

"Nya?"

"Come forth! Negatone!"

Siren sent dark energy to the Note as it was corrupted and transforms into a baseball bat skeletal monster with baseball bat arms.

**"NEGATONE!"**

"Oh no!" Zento cried.

"Listen to this! the Melody of Sorrow!" Siren shouts as the Negatone was surrounded in black and red music notes around the area as it affected any bystanders nearby falling to despair. Zento, Geiz, and Tsukuyomi were affected as well but they're stay strong but struggling against the Melody of Sorrow.

"Everyone!" Hibiki cried.

"Are you OK?" Kanade ask them.

"We're fine but trying." Zento said as see Geiz and Tsukuyomi struggling.

He sees the Baseball Negatone roared as it started to bash at Zento with it's arms as he dodges and tries to escape. Hibiki and Kanade stands there as they don't know what to do as they watch Zento and the Negatone. Hummy looks at them as she stands up.

"Hibiki! Kanade! You have to help him fight off that Negatone-nya!" Hummy tells them. "The only ones who can protect the world from the Melody of Sorrow are the Precure-nya!"

Hibiki and Kanade looked to each other before turning to Zento who is dodging the Baseball Negatone then to Geiz and Tsukuyomi. But then Another Build rushes after them and they fend him off. Everyone's fighting while they watch and does nothing to help them.

"Everyone's fighting those monsters." Hibiki thought aloud.

"Yeah. They fight to protect us and the others." Kanade agreeing with her.

"Bringing harm to others..." They said together, pointing their modules to Siren and the Trio. "We'll never forgive you!"

"Dodo!"

"Rere!"

The pink and white Fairy Tones quickly jump and into their Modules ready to go.

"Let's Play! Precure Modulation!"

They activated their modules as pink and white clothes wrapping around them forming their dress, then their hair change color and put into a high twin and pony tail, headbands with a big bow appear on each of them, frilly wristbands appear on their wrist. High shoes with pink stocking appear for Hibiki while Kanade got high heel boots, each with neatly tied bow. Pair of earring appear matching their color, completing their transformation.

"Playing a frantic tune, Cure Melody!" Cure Melody said before striking a pose.

"Playing the tranquil melody, Cure Rhythm!" Cure Rhythm said before she too strikes a pose.

"Resonate!"

The two then clap before they say as one striking a pose together.

"Our musical suite! Suite Pretty Cure!"

They're now transformed as they look at the Baseball Negatone fighting Zi-O ready to fight it but before that Hibiki need to ask Kanade something.

"Please tell me the truth. During the entrance ceremony..."

"Yes. I was waiting at the other entrance." Kanade tells her. "Underneath the third sakura tree. But...you never showed up."

Rhythm remembers clearly what happen that day, she'd been waiting for Hibiki for a while, checking the time every moment. But it was getting late as the other girls came to get her, Kanade decided to go in without her thinking she broken her promise.

"I see." Melody said.

"Yes. Hibiki was waiting over there."

"Kanade was waiting over there."

"Together..." They said in harmony.

"Stop playing the friendship game!" Siren shouted extremely up close as she commands the Negatone. "Negatone!"

The Baseball Negatone stopped and turned to the Precure ready it arms for bashing.

"Hey Kanade, do you remember that promise we made that day?" Melody said with a smile.

"Of course! We're going to school together, right?" Kanade asked back returning the smile.

"Well then let's go!" Melody cheered happily.

"Okay!" Kanade said with the smile.

They hold their hands together as the Negatone charges at them while the girls are distracted, but they're ready.

"One, two..." The two counted together before jumping into the air dodging the incoming attack, they smiled as they successfully pulled it off.

"Yatta-nya!" Hummy clapped happily.

"Yosha!" Zento said, seeing those girls finally working together at last.

They landed on their feet and began dodging it's attacks, then landed on one of it's arms before dodging the next one resulting breaking it's arm in the process.

Zento was amazed of how well they're doing, Tsukuyomi stopped by all this time looking at the girls in awe, Siren was furious as she was scratches on Falsetto's head as his hair was receding from her scratches.

"We could do it if we tried!" Melody said happily to Rhythm.

"Yep." Rhythm agreed with her before asking her. "Hey. You want to fight together from now on?"

"Of course! Right now we're truly compatible!" Melody said smiling.

"I told you so!" Zento shouts to them, making them blush in embarrassment.

"Hahaha...Let's go, Kanade!" Melody said..

"I'm not Kanade right now." Rhythm said which confuses Melody. "I'm Cure Rhythm."

"I see! Okay! Let's go Rhythm!"

"Okay, Melody!"

"Let's go!" Melody said as they jump and does a double kick to the Negatone.

"Negatone!" Siren shouts.

"Dodge~!" The Trio sang as the Negatone dodge their kicks.

The two landed on their feet and they jump off in two directions, Melody went for the Negatone and Rhythm went for Another Build. Melody punched the Negatone in the face before grabbing it's arm and throws it to the ground. Another Build went for an attack on Geiz before Rhythm went for a punch on his cheek and he went flying and crash onto a tree. Melody and Rhythm went back to face the Negatone getting ready to defeat it as they look at each other.

"Let's go, Rhythm!"

"Okay, Melody!"

The Precures clapped their hands and took two steps back and forth, joining their hands and spinning each other around for their finisher.

"Precure Passionato Harmony!"

They raised their hands together in the air, gathering energy as it forms to a G-Clef. Then aimed at the Negatone and shoots, making it asleep and reverted back to the baseball bat. Melody caught the baseball bat and smile happily along with Rhythm.

"Hooray-nya!" Hummy cheered as she jumping towards them with the other Fairy Tones. "You two are definitely the best of friends!"

"I know right." Zento said as he and the others are not affected anymore.

"Nyapu! Nyapu!" Hummy said as the Note came out from the bat and went to the pink Fairy Tone and jumps in glee.

"Dodo! Dory!"

"I'll remember this! Friendships all fall apart in the end!" Siren said as she and the Trio left for now.

"I have to disagree, but for now we need to get to 2017." Zento said before turning to Tsukuyomi. "Tsukuyomi, can you hold the Another Rider off for a while?"

"Of course." She replied with a nod.

"Alright! Let's go Geiz, Kanade, Hibiki!" Zento said as they went to the Time Mazines, Melody went with Zento while Rhythm went with Geiz.

**{TIME MAZINE!}**

"Wait for me-nya!" Hummy said as she went to Zento's Time Mazine.

"Hummy, what are you doing?" Melody ask her.

"I want to come with you guys-nya!" Hummy said as she was excited. "I've never been to a time machine before, can I come please-nya?"

Zento and Melody were looking at Hummy and the fairy Tones for a moment. Since Hummy is part of the team and a supporter to the Precure, then it'll be alright.

"OK, hang on tight Hummy!" Zento said as eh hold the controls.

"Nya!" Hummy replied happily.

"Space-Time Transport System activate!" Both Zento and Geiz said, they set their destination to 2017 and went back to the past.

* * *

**(The Past: Year 2017)**

Another Build was terrorizing outside of Kanon town, causing panic to the people within the area. The citizens ran away from Another Build but he was too powerful as he was throwing basketballs at them. It appears that he was after two boys, one with a swimming gear and one with a bow on his back. The boys were hit as they fell on the ground and look back and seeing Another Build holding two empty Fullbottles and points at them as they were absorb into the bottle creating an Archer and Swimmer Fullbottles.

**"Archer! Swimmer! Best Match!"** Another Build said gleefully.

Sento and Banjou appeared to see what's happening and sees Another Build before them as they're surprise and curious.

"What is that thing?" Sento said curious about the Another rider.

"It sure don't like a Smash." Banjou pointed out.

**"Me Build." ** Another Build said gesturing his head. **"You...Cross-Z! Best Match!"**

The Another Rider runs to Banjou while Sento steps back from him as he hugs Banjou, freaking him out. Banjou breaks the hug before shoves and kicks him away.

"That is super creepy!" Banjou said as he rubs his arms.

"I feel oddly jealous." Sento said ignoring Banjou's comment.

"Huh."

Then the two equip their drivers in and gets their bottle ready to transform.

**[RABBIT! TANK! BEST MATCH!]**

**[WAKE UP! CROSS-Z DRAGON!]**

They crank their leavers as their armor build around them.

**[ARE YOU READY!]**

"Henshin!" They said as their armor closes onto them completing their transformation.

**[HAGANE NO MOONSAULT! RABBIT TANK! YAY~!]**

**[WAKE UP BURNING! GET CROSS-Z DRAGON! YEAH!]**

As they've transformed, Build felt something weird and sees he starting to glitch before it stop. Cross-Z slam his fist together and charges at Another Build then Build follows. They fought Another Build but seem resilient to them and punches and kicks them.

"You stupid-" Cross-Z about say before Another Build kick him away. He was about to rejoin the fight but he starts to glitch too. "Nani? My power's fading...!"

"What's going on!" Cross-Z said as he glitches in and out of his armor and Build starts to glitch again.

"I'm not sure." Build said as the glitch stops again. "But we need to stop it!"

Build was about to charges to Another Build but uses the treads on it's right foots to kick him back. Then he uses it springs on his left leg and jumps before Cross-Z and charges his left leg then jump towards him with a kick.

"Banjou!" Build shouts running to him.

"It's like he's really Build!" Cross-Z notes.

Another Build tosses the Swimmer and Archer Fullbottles into his mouth and swallows them as his belt light up white and blue.

**"Swimmer! Archer! Best Match!"** Another Build said as he cranks his driver and jumps and dives into the grounds, which it changes water for him.

Another Build swam and knocking them out. He shout out from the ground and summons an bow and arrow, then shoots them before they react and brought them to their knees before diving back in and came back out to shoot them again.

**{TIME MAZINE!}**

Suddenly, the Time Mazines came in hitting the Another Rider and lands near them. The hatch opens as Zento, Geiz, and the girls came out. Melody was dizzy and Rhythm had a headache. Hummy was spinning while hold her head.

"Ugh..." Melody groaned. "I feel dizzy."

"I've got an headache." Rhythm groans having her headache.

"Nya~" Hummy said.

"You get use to it." Zento said and sees Build and Cross-Z. "Sento!"

"You're that boy from the other day!" Build exclaims and runs to him with Cross-Z

"Hey, it's the future boy-" Cross-Z about to say until a hand reaches out and frozen them in time.

"Zi-O, would you stay out of the way?" Heure said appearing before them and look towards Zento. "We're just trying to give rise to a new king."

"A new King?" Zento repeated.

"Wait a minute, Woz told us about someone grooming others to be king." Rhythm realize, Zento and Melody does as well.

"That's right, then you must be-" Melody said.

"Time Jacker?" Zento finishes.

"You know your stuff! My name is Heure." He said before turning to Another Build. "And that guy over there. In the original timeline, he had an accident which ended his athletic career. His time was meant to stop on that moment. I'm the one who start moving the clock on him again!"

Geiz stared at the Time Jacker while Melody and Rhythm were speechless. The Precure just could believe him, how could that save him!? He just turn him into a monster that causes harm to people. Melody was mad at the Jacker, she look at Zento who was calm but sees his fist clench noticing his frustration. Zento sighs and stares at Heure.

"No, you didn't." He said making Heure confuse. "We can stop the hands of the clock, we can even turn them back. But that's not how life works."

Those word Zento said surprise everyone who was listening. Melody knew he was wise and smiles at him. Rhythm and Hummy were awe seeing him speaking his mind like that, being bold and wise too, Geiz was shocked; Zento was clearly different from his future self. Where in 2068, Oma Zi-O was vile, cruel, and a tyrant. His younger self was a complete opposite. But he wouldn't be so sure about that in a later time.

"You're the only one who can choose what future you'll take. Time that hasn't been put into motion by yourself isn't really moving. What you did is stealing his future and many others. It's not up to you who decides their choices, it's up to who make their choices for themselves." Zento proclaims.

"What an interesting statement." Heure said as he walks towards Zento, looking him in the eye. "Even in youth, you're impressive Zi-O. why don't you show me what kind of future you'll choose?"

He walk pass Zento and see the Precure and Hummy.

"I wonder if you Precure can save the world with the power of music?" Heure said to the Precure before disappears glitching then fade away.

"Let's go!" Zento said to Geiz as they put on their Ziku drivers.

**[ZIKU DRIVER!]**

They took out their Ridewatches and turn the dials before activating them.

**[ZI-O!]**

**[GEIZ!]**

They insert them into their driver and press the release button tilting the driver. They enter their transformation poses as the clocks appear behind them

"Henshin!" They shouted and spin their belts.

_**DING! DONG!**_

**[RIDER TIME!]**

_**BEEP! BEEP!**_

**[RIDER TIME!]**

**[KAMEN RIDER! ZI-O!]**

**[KAMEN RIDER! GEIZ!]**

The watchbands circle around then as their armor materializes. The bands blast away before the Kanji attaches to their visor.

The Riders and the Precure were standing side by side ready to fight Another Build. The Another Rider charges at them as they fight him, punching and kicking him as they surround them. They traded blows but then Build started to glitch out again as his armor dissipate and becomes Sento again, losing his powers. Zi-O and Melody pulls Another Build away as Geiz and Rhythm witness Cross-Z glitches turns back to Banjou. Geiz then runs to fight Another Build again as Melody and Zi-O turn to Sento and Banjou.

"What happening to them?" Rhythm said seeing them.

"Sento! Banjou!" Zi-O shouted as the two were keeping their distance.

"What's going on?!" Melody said.

"Looks like our power is vanishing." Sento tell them as their armor appears before faded away completely.

"It's up to you guys, now." Banjou tells them giving them a fist in encouragement.

"Build and Cross-Z... are gone." Zi-O mutters. "Sento...Banjou..."

"No way." Melody said quietly.

Another Build cranks his driver as the ground liquefies again as Zi-O and Melody fall into it. Geiz and Rhythm jump back away from the liquefied ground. Rhythm ran to get Melody and Geiz takes out the Ghost Ridewatch turns the dial then activate it.

**[GHOST!]**

Geiz inserts it to the driver and repeat the process.

**[ARMOR TIME!]**

Geiz charges in as the Ghost armor materialize and attaches onto him.

**[KAIGAN! GHOST!]**

He floats in the air dodging arrows shot from Another Build, then he dives away as Geiz float over to Zi-O and grabs his arm pulling him out of the water. He toss him out as Another Build shot up again tries to shoot Geiz and they proceed their fight. Rhythm grabs Melody's hand and pulls her out. Zi-O landed back on solid ground, he look at Melody and Rhythm to see they're okay before turning to Geiz battling Another Build.

"Stop gawking!" Geiz shouts at Zi-O dodging from Another Build jumping from the walls to the ceiling like water. "Use the watch!"

Zi-O looks at the Build Ridewatch he got from future Sento on his Ridewatch holder. He starting to get what Geiz was saying as he stands up and takes out the said Ridewatch.

"By using that watch, you will inherit Build's power." Woz said as he appears next to Zi-O out of nowhere, freaking him and the Precure out.

"How did you get here? We're in 2017!" Zi-O ponder about.

"That's freaky when he appears like that." Melody said.

"I agree." Rhythm said agreeing with her.

Woz ignored the girls comments and proceeds as he opens his book.

"According to this book, victory will include a fair deal of responsibility. Are you prepared for that, sire?" Woz ask him.

Zi-O looks at the Ridewatch before looking at Sento and the Precure along with Hummy as they notices and looks back at him. Melody looks at him for the moment before giving a nod telling him what he needs to do. Zi-O looks back at the watch before making his decision, he turns the dial and held in front of Woz.

"You bet I am!" Zi-O tells him as he activate the watch.

**[BUILD!]**

Woz smiles and Melody as well, Zi-O inserts it into his driver and press the release button making the belt tilt. He grabs the driver with his left hand and spun it.

_**DING! DONG!**_

**[RIDER TIME!]**

**[KAMEN RIDER! ZI-O!]**

The Katakana word flies out of his belt and then a holographic Fullbottle appear with the words 'Armor Time!' floats around it. Within the bottle, the Build armor materialize as the Fullbottle fades away. The armor does Build's signature gesture.

**[ARMOR TIME!]**

Zi-O walk towards it and taps it on the shoulder before the armor scattered and floats around then attaches onto him.

**[BEST MATCH! BUILD!]**

Zi-O is now in silver armor with red and blue. His helmet is similar to Build's helmet with the tank's barrel and the rabbit's ear sticking out of the clock hands. The face is red and blue, as well as the chest armor. Each of the shoulder have Fullbottles, one red on the right and the blue on the left. The left thigh is blue and the right is red. The Katakana attaches onto the visor that said 'Build' and a handheld Drill crusher carried in his right hand.

Zi-O is now Kamen Rider Zi-O, Build armor.

Sento walks over to Zi-O as Woz rejoice.

"IWAE! He is the heir to the power of all Riders. The king of time, traveling beyond time and space to reign over the past and future. His name is Kamen Rider Zi-O: Build armor! And in this moment, he has first received the power of another Rider!"

The Precures and Hummy look at him in awe in his new armor. Zi-O looks at himself before Sento walk beside him and whisper in his ear telling something. When he did, they do his signature gesture.

"I've got the winning formula!" They said together. Sento does his gesture and Zi-O does a similar gesture, but the difference is at the end he did a three finger salute. Sento knock the salute and gesture him to fight.

Zi-O enters the fight and hits Another Build with the Drill crusher, knocking him to the ground. Zi-O tries to hit him again but roll away from the drill and gets up, then Melody and Rhythm joins in as they hits him in the chest recoiling him back as Zi-O hit him in the back. They keep fighting Another Build while Geiz takes off the Ghost Ridewatch and out of his armor and takes out his weapon.

It's a red and black single-handed ax weapon with a muzzle on the hinge and two buttons. The hinge flips the ax to a bow and has a yellow Hiragana word for 'Ono' to 'Yumi'. Next to the hinge is a slot for the Ridewatch and next to it is a slinger to shoot in bow mode.

**[ZIKAN Z-AX!]**

**[YUMI!]**

Another Build jumps and dives again but Geiz pulls the slinger and fires at him to prevent him from doing it.

"Alright, time to finish this with a finishing formula!" Zi-O said, the girls nods in agreement and turns to Sento. "I just need to shake, right!?"

Zi-O shakes his right arm as numbers and math appear in the air. The difference is that it's algebra number rather than formula numbers. Melody was in horror to see the math equations, not her strong suit. Hummy was dizzy from the difficulties of math. Rhythm wondering why are there math question in the air. Sento and Banjou look at the math in disappointment.

"MATH!? IT BURNS!" Melody cried in horror.

"That doesn't seem right." Banjou said, knowing that Sento's equations are more advance than this.

"Sayakuda." Sento said, disappointed as Zi-O press the two Ridewatches.

**[FINISH TIME! BUILD!]**

He press the release button and spins the driver. At the same time, Geiz inserts the Cross-Z Ridewatch into his Zikan Z-Ax.

**[FINISH TIME!]**

Zi-O creates a graph toward Another Build and jump onto it then slides down like a ramp with his Drill crusher in hand to the finisher.

**[VOLTECH! TIME BREAK!]**

He slams to him with an uppercut, knocking him into the air as Geiz aim his Zikan Z-Ax at him as he shoots.

**[CROSS-Z! GIWA GIWA SHOOT!]**

A blue fiery dragon flies out, hitting Another Build. Then Melody and Rhythm jumps together and kick him towards Zi-O as he hits him with his Drill crusher before he explodes. Zi-O lands along with the girls as they look back to see a young basketball player falls to the ground, they see the Another Build watch came out as it sparks then shatters. The basketball player disappears in thin air.

* * *

**(Kanon Town - Basketball court)**

The young man wakes up, as the basketball knocks into him and looks around confused and see the car was crashing him before parked next to him.

"What just happened?"

* * *

**(Back to Zento and the others)**

Zento and the others return to their normal selves as they walk behind Sento and Banjou while Hummy was on Hibiki's shoulder with the Fairy tones float around her. Geiz look at Zento as he was wondering about something for a while.

"Hey, why did you have those two Ridewatches?" Geiz ask him.

"Sento and Banjou gave them to me." Zento replied.

"But they wouldn't have it in the first place." Geiz points out.

"That's right! Wait, how to they get them in the first place?" Hibiki ask.

"Good question." Kanade adds.

"Weird-nya." Hummy comments.

Zento was deep in thought about their question before remembers back at 2018 when Sento gave him the watches. The thought of the Words Sento said were 'You can take this back'. He pieces it together and knew what he meant as he runs to Sento and Banjou.

"Hey!"

"Zento?"

"Nya?"

"What are you-"

He stops in front of the two and taking out two blank Ridewatches and hands them over to them.

"Here, can you take care of these for me, Sento?" Zento ask him.

"Sento?" He repeated in confusion before correcting him. "My name is Katsuragi Takumi."

"Eh?" Zento said in confusion before remembering back in 2018. "Oh, then can you take care of these for me, Takumi?"

"Okay then." Sento, or now Takumi, said before taking the two watches. "What is these devices? The way it's constructed. How incredibly fascinating!"

"Oi, Takumi!" Banjou said as he catches up with him.

Zento smiles at the scenes before Geiz and the girls catches up to him, then Geiz grabs him by the collar of his hoodie.

"Oi, what's going on here?!" Geiz questions.

"Why did you give them those watches, Zento?" Hibiki ask him.

"Well, Sento have those watches back in 2018 because I gave it to them now so that will become the Build and Cross-Z Ridewatches in the future." Zento explained.

"So, they got those watches from you then they'll give them back in a year?" Kanade ask, was confused but getting the idea.

"Yep." He replies and turn to look at Takumi and Banjou. "Even if history changes, Sento will choose to become Build, and Banjou will choose to become Cross-Z. That's what I think anyway. Let's go home."

Sento and Banjou were walking home when they heard a noise in the air as they look up. They saw Zento's and Geiz's Time Mazine flying through the air before Zento stops and put the Mazine in robot mode to wave them goodbye. They were amaze and awe, Banjou give them a goodbye as well as Zento and the other flies through the time gate back to 2018.

* * *

**(Concert Hall - Year 2018)**

Zento, Hibiki, Kanade, and Hummy were back at the Concert Hall, listening to the girls special record together. Hibiki and Kanade were sitting on a piano bench with Hummy and Fairy Tone sitting no more than few meters away. Zento was leaning on the piano with his eyes closed while listening to the music. After a moment Kanade turned to Hibiki.

"Hibiki, I'm sorry." Kanade apologize.

Hibiki was surprised by this and look at Kanade while Zento open one of his eyes to see them. Kanade continued to explain why she was apologizing.

"I left you alone at the entrance ceremony."

"Eh?! Kanade apologized!" Hibiki exclaimed, but moved away slightly as Kanade moved forward towards her.

"Hey, what do you mean?" Kanade said.

"Just kidding, just kidding." Hibiki laughed before regaining her composure. "Me too. I'm sorry for misunderstanding you."

"Okay." Kanade accept her apology.

"That's great-nya." Hummy said happily walking towards them.

"It's about time they make up." Zento said with a smile.

"Hummy. Zento. I guess I'll try being a Precure." Kanade said.

"Yatta-nya!" Hummy cheered as she gave her paw to Kanade and shake hand and paw. But when Kanade touched her paw, she felt something soft. The suddenly, she pulled Hummy to her face holding her paw. But she was a little too rough as Hummy tries to pull away.

"Oh my! The soft touch of the paw...It raises my spirit!" Kanade exclaims while Zento and Hibiki watches them.

"Kanade, what's wrong-nya?" Hummy ask as she finally pulling away from Kanade, then lands on the floor.

"Ah, gomen." Kanade apologize with her face slightly blushing.

Hibiki and Zento looked at her eyes with a mischievous look on their faces.

"Hehe, I saw it. You have a thing for cat paws, right? I'm so telling everyone!" Hibiki laughed, noticing how Kanade was blushing like crazy.

"Forget telling everyone, let's tell the entire town! I've got this poster ready!" Zento said, holding a poster of Kanade snuggling Hummy's paws out of nowhere.

"Good idea!" Hibiki said.

"Hibiki! Zento!" Kanade cried and began chases them around the Concert Hall. "Matte!"

"Cat paws, eh? Raise your spirit?" Hibiki taunted.

"That's so cute and adorable!" Zento also taunted making Kanade blush even more.

"Jeez, Hibiki! Zento! I'll never forgive you both!" Kanade said to them as they laugh even more.

* * *

**(Kanon Plaza - Night time)**

Geiz and Tsukuyomi were at the plaza looking at the stars in the sky. Geiz was leaning on a lamp post while Tsukuyomi sits on a bench. Geiz notice Tsukuyomi was silent and in deep in thought.

"What's wrong?" Geiz ask her snapping her out of it.

"Back then. I've wouldn't expected Zi-O to protect us." Tsukuyomi answered, remembering Zi-O save them from Another Build's attack. "Is this Zi-O really going to be the Oma Zi-O we know?"

"Even when we beat Another Build. Kamen Rider Build was still missing from history. And Tokigawa Zento obtain the Build watch." Geiz points out what happen today and back then. "History is headed in the flow that gives rise to Oma Zi-O. Even the Legendary warrior, Precure can't stop him."

Geiz gets off of the lamp post as he walk away.

"Where are you going?" Tsukuyomi ask as he stops.

"There's only one thing for us to do." Geiz said as he resumes walking.

"Geiz!" Tsukuyomi said, follow him as well.

* * *

**(Next day: 9 to 5 clock shop)**

The next day at the 9 to 5 clock shop, Zento was up and ready as he walks down the stair and hear his uncle calling.

"Zento! Breakfast is ready!"

"Ohayo gozaimasu." Zento greets him.

"Ohayo." Genjiro greets back before remember something important to tell him. "Oh, remember the vacant room on the second floor?"

"Yep, why?" Zento said.

"Well, it's rented out now." Genjiro told him excited about the new guest.

"That's good, can't wait to meet them." Zento said as his uncle gesture to follow him.

"Come here for a sec." Genjiro said as they enter the dining room. "And so, since we'll all be living together, let's introduce ourselves!"

Zento froze upon seeing the new guest of the house and recognizing both, sitting in the dining table was Tsukuyomi and Geiz in Private Aria Academy uniforms, Geiz was wearing his neck cover over his uniform. Zento was so shock that he can't bring out words for a moment.

"I'm Tsukuyomi. It's nice to meet you." She introduce herself and Geiz was next.

"Geiz." He bluntly introduce himself.

"Oh my god, this is so sudden." Zento said as Tsukuyomi walks up to him.

"Whether or not you're Oma Zi-O is something we'll watch for up close." She explains to him.

"Alright, let's get along then." Zento said, putting his hand out for a handshake. But she ignore ti and walks back to the table. Geiz walk up and grabs his hand as he pulls him up close and personal.

"I'm still itching to get rid of you." Geiz whispers to him with his threat and sit back to the table.

"Oh, by the way I also invite two more people for breakfast." His uncle tells Zento.

"Really, who?" Zento ask.

_**DING! DONG!**_

Zento heard the doorbell rang and went to the door to see who it was, to adds to his surprise it was Hibiki and Kanade in front of his house along with Hummy.

"Morning, Zento." Hibiki greets him.

"Pardon our intrusion." Kanade said politely.

_'This morning is full of surprises.' _Zento thought.

Zento invite them in as they saw Tsukuyomi and Geiz much to their surprise like him. Then they sat together as his uncle bring out breakfast, they said their prayer and start eating. Hummy was right beside them eating cat food provided by Genjiro.

"Well? Think you'll get along with them, Zento?" Genjiro whisper to him. Zento glance at them for a second before looking back to him.

"Yeah. We can do this just fine." Zento said.

"We can show them around the school." Kanade adds.

"We're going to be good friends." Hibiki said. Geiz and Tsukuyomi heard and was getting awkward for them.

"Well, that's good." Genjiro said as they resume with breakfast.

* * *

Back with Woz in the dark room narrating again with his book open to our readers.

"And thus, Zi-O obtained the power of Build. His path of conquest had only begun. However, his meeting with another legend was already at hand..."

The next scene shows a hospital lounge with patients and doctors. There was one doctor with a doctor coat, red pants, and sneakers with one red and one blue walking to the halls. Camera moves to his side showing where he's going, on the wall said pediatrics as the camera show his face. A young man with medium brown hair.

* * *

**-The screen closes in the time portal with the Zi-O Ridewatch on the left, Build Ridewatch in the middle, and Cross-Z Ridewatch on the right.-**

* * *

**(Cue P.A.R.T.Y. ~Universe Festival~ by DA PUMP)**

_**Party! P-Party! Party! Party! P.A.R.T.Y.!**_

_(Song starts with a piano rainbow path leads to the sight of Kanon Town.)_

**_Party! P.A.R.T.Y.!_**

_(Screen panning to the Plaza with the locals, to Private Aria Academy, then to Concert Hall.)_

_**Ooh woah!**_

_** Party! P.A.R.T.Y.!**_

_(Changes to Hibiki's house and finally to the 9 to 5 clock shop.)_

**{Kimi wa SUTAA Maybayuku SHAIN} {O-O-O-O-O, O-O-O-O!}**

**'You are a star with a blazing shine. (Ooh woah woah, ooh woah woah!)**

_(Show Hibiki walking down the street before looking up.)_

**{Jibun ja Kizukenai} {O-O-O-O-O, O-O-O-O!}**

**'You cannot notice yourself.' (Ooh woah woah, ooh woah woah!)**

_(Next is Kanade walking before looking up as well.)_

**{Kokoro RERAKKUSU shite Asu wo IMEEJI Yukue, jiyuujizai} {Jizai}**

**'Relax your mind and picture your future. Whereabouts and freedom.' (Freedom)**

_(Zento walking in front of the screen with a determination look as the screen zooms to his face.)_

**{Akirame kake chatta Yume ni REBENJI Rounayaku nannyuo no PURAIDO}**

**'Giving up and challenging in your dreams again. The pride of young and old, men and women.'**

_(Scene changes to 2068, where Oma Zi-O was walking far in the desert then came closer, then closer, then close to his helmet where __his visor__ glows brightly as it flashes the screen.)_

**{Every Body SHAFFURU shiyou, Sedi rensa suru SUMAIRU Let's Party ENJOI shinakya mottainai datte, jinsei wa ikkai}**

**'Everybody. Let's shuffle! Generations all linked with smiles. Let's Party! Don't waste it and just enjoy it because you only live once.'**

_(Scene changes to Hibiki and Kanade transform to Melody and Rhythm, then Geiz transforms, then Zento transforms to Zi-O as Hummy appear with the Fairy Tones and the Notes. Changes to Zi-O in Build armor, then to Geiz in Ghost armor, then shows a Kanon clock tower where Woz appear with his book open as he slams it shut.)_

**{REINBOO wa sora dake janai Mune ni mo kakaru ze} {Party P.A.R.T.Y.}**

**'Rainbow aren't just only in the skies but also in our heart.' (Party! P.A.R.T.Y.!)**

_(Show the piano rainbow path in the sky as Melody and Rhythm flies with it holding hands and see Zi-O driving on his Ride striker as they travel together.)_

**{Donna MIRAKURU mo oki houdai}**

**'Any miracle can happen.'**

_(Melody appeared along with Rhythm as Zi-O and Geiz appear behind them, then they pose as the song ends.)_

**{YUNIBAASU FESUTIBARU} {Party P.A.R.T.Y.}**

**'Universe Festival.' (Party! P.A.R.T.Y.!)**

**(Cue P.A.R.T.Y. ~Universe Festival~ End)**

* * *

**Jikai Kamen Rider Zi-O: Melodious Quartzer**

_Zento play an handheld game with Hibiki and Kanade behind him._

**Zento: A game that can't be beat.**

_A student __collapsed as the Another Rider Ex-Aid appear then Zento put his driver on. Time Jacker Hora appears._

**Hora: I'm Hora, a Time Jacker.**

**Kanade: Hibiki, hurry up! Ouji-senpai's concert is about to start!**

**Hibiki: I'm not going, I said.**

_Show Hibiki and Zento taking to their senior, Ouji, as a group of girls surrounds them. Hibiki goes to the classroom with Zento behind her, then Hummy and Kanade talk about Hibiki's hate for music._

**Kanade: You can hear Ouji-senpai's peers!**

**Hibiki: I'm not interested, I rather help Zento with the unbeatable game.**

_Zento and Hibiki tries to beat the unbeatable game but fails as they rage quit. Then they're in Hibiki room as they talk._

**Zento: Your Dad is a composer, right?**

**Hibiki: I hate music!**

_Shows Hibiki as a kid playing the piano with her mother, then to Siren and the trio cover their ears as they hate happy music. In the concert, Siren summons her Negatone as Hibiki and Kanade transforms into Precure to fight it. Then Another Ex-Aid appears before them as Zento and Geiz arrives in the concert._

**Kanade: But the Precure needs a heart that loves music...**

**Hibiki: Then I'll quit being Precure.**

_Next a group of doctor appear as the Genius Surgeon, Hiro Kagami appear in front of them._

**Hiro Kagami: What do you want with the Pediatrician?**

_Kamen Rider Ex-Aid briefly appear. Then Zento takes out his Ridewatch and fights Another Ex-aid with Geiz along with Melody and Rhythm._

**Zento: The Genius Gamer, M...**

_Kamen Rider Geiz: Drive armor appears. Then shows Zi-O, Geiz, and the Precure sees the Genius Gamer M appear before them as he transforms._

**M: Dai-Henshin!**

_Shows Zi-O in Build armor and Geiz in Drive armor._

**Hibiki/Kanade: Our harmony will resonate in our heart!**

**Next Time: Doctor Gamer 2018 - Jyaijyaaan! Hibiki Hates Music-nya?**

* * *

**IWAE! The second chapter is done! Difficult but finished. I add an ending to it because why not? Watch the first two episodes of Zero-One and they're great! Can't wait for the next one and the debut of Kamen Rider Valkyrie. **

**Next chapter is the Ex-Aid tribute, more of Zento personality will show in the chapter if not later in the fan fiction. The other Precure will no appear until the All-Star chapter, which will be later in the year or in 2020.**

**Please post any questions, comments, and suggestion you can.**

**'Till then, IWAE for Zi-O!**


	3. Chapter 3

Episode 3: Doctor Gamer 2018 - Jyaijyaaan! Hibiki Hates Music-nya?

* * *

Woz opens his book as he narrates to the readers in the dark room.

"According to this book, in September of 2018, the ordinary junior-high school student, Tokigawa Zento, embarks on a path which leads him to become the king of time, Oma Zi-O."

_(Oma Zi-O appears briefly with the statues of Zento and the previous Riders in 2068.)_

"In the timeline of 2017, he is victorious in defeating Another Build. After which he obtains the powers of Build, which creating a timeline where Kamen Rider Build never existed."

_(Zento appears with the Build Ridewatch, changes to Sento giving him the said Ridewatch, then to 2017 where the Riders and Precure takes on Another Build as Zi-O in Build armor defeats him. Sento and Zi-O does the Build gesture before the fight. Zi-O, Geiz, and the Precure were in the Time Mazine and went back to 2018.)_

"Thus he takes his first step down the path to becoming Overlord. He then comes to find the Genius Gamer M and-"

_(Shows Zento playing a handheld game with Hibiki and Kanade behind him, next is Zento chases a group of doctors, Then shows Zi-O in Build armor with Geiz in Drive armor. Changes to M using the Gamer driver and activates his Gashat.)_

Woz slams the book shut again as he almost spoil it again.

"Oh, pardon me. I suppose that is still in the future, for you."

* * *

**(9 to 5 clock shop: 7:00 am)**

Zento woke up and goes downstairs for breakfast, he sees Tsukuyomi and Geiz at the dining table eating theirs as he said good morning.

"Morning." Tsukuyomi said, but Geiz was silent as they kept eating.

"Morning." Zento greets them.

Zento grabs a toast from the toaster and butter but no butter knife, he sees it next to Geiz and asked politely.

"Can you pass the butter knife?"

_**WHOOSH!**_

Geiz obliged, only to throw the butter knife through the toast with enough velocity to stuck it to the wall.

"HOLY CRAP!" Zento exclaimed.

"Here you go." Geiz said as he resumes his breakfast.

"Uh, thanks." Zento said sheepishly, he knew Geiz wants to kill him but this takes the cake. He pulls the knife and tries to get it off the wall, he succeeded but flung back slightly as he was jumping on one foot. The door opens as his uncle comes in.

"Zento, dancing already? The butter's over there." He said.

"Thanks."

"Coffee's ready, too. The bean are from Santos, Brazil."

Zento went back to his seat and tries the coffee, but it was cold when he took a sip.

"It's kinda cold." Zento said.

"Because you overslept, time waits for no man." Genjiro point out to him before remembering something. "Oh, that's right, Geiz-kun and Tsukuyomi-chan are going to start school today, yes?"

"Yeah." Zento said as he was curious about something. "Wait, how old are you two anyway?"

"Geiz and I are 16 years old." Tsukuyomi answered.

"So, you're the same age as me." Zento mumbled.

"Ta-da! Lunches for everybody!" Genjiro said, giving them homemade lunches. "Do your best out there today."

"You're overdoing it..." Zento said before this happen.

_**BOOOOM!**_

They heard a loud noise as Geiz and Tsukuyomi jumps out of their seats in their combat stance.

"Nani?!" Tsukuyomi said in shock.

"What's going on?!" Geiz exclaimed.

Zento and his uncle looked at each other before laugh at their reactions.

"Hahahaha! It's just Hibiki's dad playing loud music again." Zento said, Geiz was skeptical about it.

"Huh?"

"Dan-kun always plays his music too loud that the neighborhood could hear it." Genjiro explain to him.

"Mou." Tsukuyomi groans and slumps back to her seat.

* * *

**(Kanon Plaza)**

The local were doing their own business, kids play, people walking around without the care of the world. Then time stopped as everybody was frozen in time and glitching, Heure walk to a table of a cafe as he hears footsteps and glaces to see a girl. She has medium brown hair down to her upper back, wears grayish jacket and skirt, wore high heel boots, and a feather ear ring.

This is the second Time Jacker, Hora.

"Looks like things didn't work out." Hora said before saying more. "With that Kamen Rider Build you slapped together."

"Well, someone interfered." Heure tells her.

"Interfered?" Hora repeated, wanting to know who it is. "Who?"

"Zi-O." He answers.

"He actually came back? That old geezer is such a pain." Hora whined.

"No, not him. A young Zi-O, from 2018." He told her before explaining more. "He's no quite that strong yet, but you should be on guard anyway. You're looking for your own candidate to be king, aren't you, Hora?"

"Don't worry about me." She assures him while taking a mini windmill from a boy and blowing it. "I've already got quite a scheme cooking."

* * *

**(Apartment Building - Year 2016)**

Outside of the apartment building, a Ambulance was called out as people nearby were witnessing two paramedic taking a little boy to the Hospital. The boy's father was with him as they were putting him in the Ambulance truck.

"Huh, it's Keisuke."

"Did something happen?"

"Keisuke, are you okay?" The Father asks his son, Keisuke.

"It hurts..." Keisuke groans. "Please help me, Dad..."

Then time stopped as Keisuke's father was the only one not frozen as he sees everyone around him froze and glitch including his son. He wondered who did it until he sees Hora appeared suddenly leaning on the truck looking at him.

"Who are you?" He ask before stressing out. "What's going on?!"

"I'm Hora, a Time Jacker." She introduce herself. "And I'm afraid I have some bad news for you. But there's good new, too."

She then turns him into Another Rider with messy pink hair and the chest plate reveals the name.

**[eX-AiD!]**

* * *

**(Cue Over Quartzer by Shuta Sueyoshi feat. ISSA)**

**{Instrumental}**

_(The song start as it shows Zento, Geiz, Tsukuyomi, Hibiki, and Kanade look upon all the previous Kamen Riders doing their rider kicks.)_

**The Heisei Kamen Riders have perdured for decades. And now, they pass their legacy on to the next generation! Along with the Magical warriors known as the Pretty Cure, to make a path to the future!**

_(Changes to the Time portal, the Time Mazines flies through as the Katakana word for 'Rider' slams onto Zi-O helmet.)_

**{Oh, yeah. Ohh...}**

**IWAE! For the birth of a new King!**

**{Isshun de tsukamitoru no sa Are you ready?} {Are you ready?}**

**'Gonna grab a second, so are you ready?' (Are you ready?)**

_(Zento reaches out to the clocks on the wall before swinging it down, as the background spins in synch with his arm with his name behind him.)_

**{Atarashi rekishi wa soko ni Feel it! Feel it!} {Crazy baby!}**

**'It's a brand new history. Can you feel it feel it?' (Crazy baby!)**

_(Geiz wipes something off his face before throwing away his torn coat as the background spins behind him as it shows his name. Changes to Tsukuyomi walking straight showing her name before the camera changes to her side as the background spins again.)_

**{Hikari wo kate ni kasokushite.}**

**'Making our bound the guiding light.'**

_(Scene changes to Hibiki running on a track field with her name being shown. Following Kanade attending in her Sweets Club finishing her new cake with her name in the back. The background glitches as they were transported to 2068 showing the statue of Zento along with the previous Kamen Riders with Oma Zi-O walking towards them.)_

**{Konomama Shout it out! Shout it out!}**

**'Now it's time to shout it out, shout it out!'**

_(Oma Zi-O look at the camera with his crimson eyes glowing. Scene changes to Zento and the others standing over the RideWatches and the Notes as they look at the camera.)_

**{Ima wo susume yo.}**

**'And move forward through the present.'**

_(Then changes to Woz in a dark background as flaming scraps of appears fall around him with his name in the background. He looks at the screen with flames light up his face as he he holds the Oma Advent Calendar book in his hands.)_

**{Mado hi mo ikudo tonaku Asu no tobira tatake.}**

**'No matter how often you feel lost., make sure you knock on future's door.'**

_(Scene change to Heure quickly speeding up pulling one of his eyes and sticking his tongue before moving aside. Behind are Ora and Swartz with their backs turn, hiding their face. Changes to Queen Aphrodite, the Fairy Tones, and Hummy in Major land. Next is Mephisto along with the Trio de Minor and Siren in Minor land. Then to Woz showing the book as flames coming off as it zoom in seeing Oma Zi-O obliterating the rebels to dust. Lastly to the RideWatches dials turning before activating.)_

**{Mitsumeta sono saki ni.}**

**'Once you've got your sight on what's beyond.'**

_(The Rider statues were cracking as the stone cascades off revealing the armor underneath. Quickly changes to Geiz turning the dial and activate his RideWatch. To more Riders, then to Hibiki and Kanade holding their Cure Modules, then more statues.)_

**{Tobikonde mitara}**

**'Just jump in and'**

_(Changes to Zento, who turns the dial of his Zi-O RideWatch as the statue of Zento crumbles.)_

**_BELIEVE YOURSELF!_**

_(Oma Zi-O stands behind the rumble as the camera zooms close with the rumble hiding his helmet only letting the red eyes glow through it.)_

**_Now, Over Quartzer!_**

_(Zento shouts "Henshin!" before spins his driver as the world spins behind him.)_

**{Toki no ame Surinukete Tomo ni.}**

**'We'll slip through the raindrops of time, together.'**

_(His transformation complete as the Katakana slams into his visor. Zi-O and Geiz drives down a road while Melody and Rhythm flew in the air, explosions and lasers blasting as they pass. Changes to a downpour of rain as the Time Jackers walk away from a destroyed clock. Then back to the Rider and Precures as the four pass through the frozen rider kicks.)_

**_You, Over Quartzer!_**

_(Time resumes as the Rider kicks, causing explosions. Then Zi-O drives through the fire.)_

**{Mirai wo koe yo!}**

**'Go beyond the future!'**

_(Zi-O jump into his Time Mazine, piloting inside of it. Changes to the Kanon Town's Clock Tower with mask woman standing on top of it before glanced to her left watching Zi-O. Next is Zento staring straight at the camera, he put out his right arm as the background stop spinning. Same for Geiz, Tsukuyomi, Hibiki, and Kanade.)_

**{Kako no ishi wa Uso wa azamuke nai.}**

**'The lessons of the past can't be clouded by lies.'**

_(Changes to the staircase as Zi-O, Geiz, Melody, and Rhythm rushes in. The Rider's helmet Words creating a path while the Precure flown with a piano rainbow path. Explosion and lasers are blasting at them.)_

**{Kanjiro so Nexus Future.}**

**'Now feel the Nexus Future.'**

_(Tsukuyomi walks down the stairs as the Time Jackers were shifting and glitching before the disappear, leaving Tsukuyomi by herself. Scene changes to Zi-O swinging his Zikan Girade with Melody behind him doing the same thing with her Belltier.)_

**_Now, Over Quartzer!_**

_(Then changes to Geiz , reading his Zikan Z-Ax in bow mode as he shoots it off. At the same time behind him is Rhythm unleashing an attack with her Belltier.)_

**{Mabayui sekai.}**

**'A brighter world is coming.'**

_(The scene flashes title cards of the past, Zi-O and Geiz back to back before attacking each other. The two clash their weapons as it clashes sparks and lights up the screen. The rest of the title cards flash as it reveals the current title with another title appear beneath it.)_

**Kamen Rider Zi-O: Melodious Quartzer**

**{Misete!}**

**'Take me there!'**

**(Cue music end)**

* * *

**Episode 3: ****Doctor Gamer 2018 - Jyaijyaaan! Hibiki Hates Music-nya?**

**(Hibiki's House)**

Hibiki and Hummy, who's staying with her, were having their morning with loud music provided by Hibiki's father earlier and turns it off and scolded him again. Hibiki had her breakfast and turns on the TV watching the new, now showing the Horoscope.

"You have very bad luck today! You need to be careful about doors! You'll fight with your friends and it'll be the worst day ever!"

Hibiki turns off the TV, she was skeptical about that Horoscope prediction.

"What kind of horoscope is that? How terrible." She sighs.

"Just start the morning on a good tempo and rhythm. That's how you begin a passionato day." Hibiki's father said to her.

"Hey, I told you not to use musical terms during everyday speech." Hibiki told him.

"What you hate is what you actually like." He told her as she sighs again.

"That again? I don't get it. Why can't you be more like Zento?" She told him.

"Tokigawa-kun? Huh, I sure love to meet him personally." Her father said with a bit of excitement.

"I'm sure he'll love that too." Hibiki said and imagines Zento and her father, thinking that they'll get along well. A little too well don't you think. That thought send her chills considering Zento and her father, she puts down the remote and heads out to the door.

"I'm off!"

"Have a nice day!"

* * *

Hibiki was walking to the 9 to 5 clock shop to get Zento, considering now Tsukuyomi and Geiz were now living with him and Geiz tried to kill him she better check on him. When she made it to the shop, she saw Zento, Geiz and Tsukuyomi walking out of the shop as she shouts and waves to Zento.

"ZENTO!"

They turn to see her waving and walking towards them as Zento give her a wave as well.

"Morning, Hibiki." Zento greets her.

"Morning." Hibiki greets back and turns to Tsukuyomi and Geiz. "I can't believe you two are going to the same school as us."

"So did I, never would've guess it." Zento said.

"We're not actually attending classes. Man you're dumb." Geiz said, Zento and Hibiki turns to look at the two.

"Eh?" Hibiki thought out loud.

"You're not?" Zento ask them.

"Well, it's not like we can just explain that we're from the future, can we?" Tsukuyomi points out before explains more. "Saying that we're in junior-high is just a convenient excuse to do what we need to around here."

"And that is...?" Zento ask before Geiz interrupts.

"Don't forget. I came here to wipe out. All I'm doing now is watching for any sign that you're on the path to becoming Oma Zi-O." Geiz said his explanation.

"Oh, I see." Hibiki understands.

"And you even have uniforms, must be hard work for you two." Zento said as Geiz grabs his face to face him.

"I can end you now, if you prefer." Geiz suggested before Hibiki and Tsukuyomi separates the two boys.

"Okay, that's enough." Tsukuyomi said.

"No fighting." Hibiki scolds Geiz.

"Zento, just go about your usual routine for now." She assure him, then from Hibiki's bag, Hummy came out and look at Tsukuyomi.

"Why are you keeping an eye on Zento-nya?" Hummy ask.

"Because we need to prevent Zento to become the Overlord." Tsukuyomi answers.

"I've been wondering about that, why did you guys came from the future in the first place?" Hibiki ask them and turns to Tsukuyomi. "How is Zento involve in this? All this time traveling and changing history, what's up with all that? You owe me an explanation."

Tsukuyomi was reluctant about telling here about the future, but she was involved so she had no choice even if she kept quiet about it Hibiki will kept bothering her about it.

"It's best to show you." Tsukuyomi said as she shows the video of 2068, Hibiki was shocked when she watched it. It's like her dream few days ago, she couldn't believe it but it's true.

"So it wasn't a dream after all." Hibiki mumbled.

"Wait you have a dream about me being Overlord." Zento ask, she nods in response as they look at her.

"How strange, could it be a precognition?" Tsukuyomi ask.

"A vision of the future, how did Hibiki have that?" Zento ask but Geiz interrupts him.

"Doesn't matter, all it matter is whether or not you become Oma Zi-O." Geiz said as he walk ahead.

"Geiz." Tsukuyomi said as she follows after him. Zento and Hibiki watches them leave before they remembered about school.

"Well, best not to be late." He said.

"Right." Hibiki agreed.

* * *

They continued to walk to school along with Hummy in Hibiki's bag, who was admiring the town she had just arrived in.

"Nyapu! You see music everywhere! This is they city I've always dream of-nya!" Hummy exclaims with hearts in her eyes.

"You gonna love this town." Zento agreeing with Hummy. "Nice, peaceful, and the music just delightful."

"How is it?" Hibiki ask bitterly as she sighs. "Why was I born in this city?"

"Eh!?" Zento said and turns to Hibiki. "Hibiki, you don't like music? How could you not like music, we even listen to record you and Kanade fond of."

"Well, you see-" Hibiki was about to explain but they heard a voice behind them.

"Hibiki-san, Zento-kun, Good morning."

They turned to see who greeted them, it was a boy a year older than them wearing the same uniform as Zento. A pretty boy with yellow hair and yellow eyes, has a popular vibe to his pretty boy status.

This is their senpai, Ouji Masamune, the school's idol group's 'Musical Princes' and leader. As he stood there, the girls in the area gathered and surrounding them as Hummy hid back in Hibiki's bag.

"It's Ouji-sama!"

"Kya!"

"Ouji-senpai, good morning." Hibiki greeted.

"Top a morning to ya, Ouji-senpai!" Zento greeted cheerily.

"Zento, no need to be formal. Call me Ouji." He tells Zento.

"Alright if you say so, Ouji." Zento said as Ouji turns to Hibiki.

"Where's Hojo-sensei?" He ask Hibiki, making the girls scream in excitement

"Kya!"

"He talked!"

"I'm so jealous of Tokigawa right now!"

Zento laugh nervously and Ouji look at the surrounding girls.

"Hey, can you all quiet down a bit?" Ouji ask the girls before turning back to Hibiki. The girls screams in excitement again.

"Kya! He got mad at us!"

"Since when you're buddy-buddy with Ouji-senpai?" Hibiki whispers to him.

"Long story." He whispers back before Hibiki replies to Ouji.

"Papa left already." She answers.

"I see. I must hurry then." He said before remembering something. "Oh yeah, you're coming to our concert today, right?"

"Uh...That's..." Hibiki mutters, trying to make up an excuse.

"You can't come? Your father is conducting, though." Ouji said and Hibiki look away.

_'That's why I don't want to go.' _Hibiki thought.

"Hojo-sensei has superb musical sense. I'm really happy to be studying under him. But I'm too nervous in front of him." He said, slightly embarrassed.

"If you're that nervous, then try these groucho glasses?" Zento suggest, wearing groucho glasses out of nowhere thus making them laugh.

"Pfft! Hahahaha!"

"Wait, Zento now's not the time!" Hibiki exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, don't you have to practice for the concert, Ouji?" Zento asked.

"Ah, you're right. Later." Ouji said before rushing to school, followed by the group of girls. They see him off with the flock of girls, Zento chuckles seeing him being surrounded by the girls since he was popular. He see Hibiki was deep in thought then sees Kanade walking up to them.

"Good morning! You're good, Hibiki." Kanade said as she stopped besides Hibiki.

"Morning." Zento greeted her.

"Oh, Kanade. Good morning. What do you mean I'm good?" Hibiki ask before Kanade looked forward.

"I'm so jealous that you speak to Ouji-senpai." Kanade answers before turning to Zento. "Zento, how are you friends with Ouji-senpai?"

"He's a regular customer at my uncle's shop, even though he just calls for his radio to get fix." Zento answers her. "He came to the shop, we talked and we got along really well."

"I see." Kanade said.

"Eh? Do you like him, Kanade?" Hibiki questioned as Kanade looked at the ground with a blush on her face.

"Like? More like he's nice, smart, and good at the piano..." Kanade said and look up to see Zento snickering with a mischievous grin on his face.

"You love him~!" He teases Kanade as she blush even redder.

"Shut up!" Kanade said before she turns to Hibiki, only she walk away from them as she goes toward the school.

"I hate music." Hibiki called out as she and Zento catches up to her. Hummy comes out of Hibiki's bag and looks up to her.

"That's not true-nya. The G-Clef inside your heart only shows up in those who love music-nya!" Hummy tells her, but she didn't listen and continues walking.

"I hate it, okay?" Hibiki said only for Hummy to shook her head in denial.

"Hibiki, you need to be more honest to yourself-nya!"

"Hai hai."

"Well..."

Zento stares at Hibiki thinking about why she hates music, it didn't make sense to him. The G-Clef only appear in those who love music like Hummy said, even she denies it Hibiki does love music deep in her heart. He notice Hibiki stop walking and hears music coming from the school.

"Hibiki?" Kanade asked, but didn't get a response from her before noticing a smile on her face along with Hummy noticed as well. She look at the school then to Hibiki a few times before she grabs her hand.

"Come with me!" She said, taking Hibiki towards the school with Hummy in the bag.

"What are you-?"

Zento sees them off and know what Kanade is doing then smiles ad he was about to follow them. But then he stopped and feels something was watching behind him.

"My ultra instinct is detecting something." He mumbles making a reference from an anime. He turn around and sees Tsukuyomi and Geiz hiding around the corner spying on him.

"Normal, they said..." Zento sighs as he went to school and they follow him.

* * *

**(Private Aria Academy: Hallway)**

Zento manage to catch up to Hibiki and Kanade at the music room. He walk behind them and sees Hibiki's dad through the window, along with Ouji and some other boys rehearsing for the concert later today. They just finish practicing and Ouji look over to Hibiki's dad.

"Sensei, how was it?"

"Once more time from the beginning."

"Eh? Is there someplace we need to work on...?" Ouji asked, but Hojo-sensei gestures to the piano as Ouji practices again.

Zento notice that Hibiki had a sad look on her face, which makes him wonder why she looks so sad.

"Hojo-sensei seems different from when he's teaching class." Kanade said as she notice the sad look on Hibiki's face as well. "Hibiki?"

"What?" Hibiki said snapping back to reality and looks at Kanade. "Kanade, why did you bring me here anyway?"

"I saw that expression on your face! You may say that you hate music, but you love it from the bottom of your heart." Kanade told her with a smile on her face.

"Nyapu! Nyapu!" Hummy agrees.

"Don't decide that by yourself." Hibiki said walking away as Kanade and Zento follow her.

"Hey, you stopped playing music after that piano recital in 3rd grade right?" Kanade ask her.

_'She stopped in 3rd grade? A piano recital, huh.' _Zento thought.

"Why are you bringing that up?" Hibiki ask.

"What happen back then?" Kanade ask.

"What happened-nya?" Hummy ask too, but Hibiki didn't respond as she gives Hummy to Kanade.

"Just leave me alone!" Hibiki said and runs to her class.

Zento watch the whole thing and was curious about that day, what happen on that day? Before he goes to class, he glanced behind and see Tsukuyomi and Geiz spying around the corner again and sighs again.

* * *

**(After First period)**

First period was music class, which Zento, Kanade and Hibiki were in until it was over. Hibiki walk out of the class follow by Zento walking behind her.

_'Papa's class first thing in the morning? That's the worst!' _ Hibiki thought as she walks to her next class.

Zento stay behind as he notice Hummy hiding near the door and sees Kanade came out from the door.

"Kanade. Zento." Hummy quietly asked, causing then to lean towards her.

"How did Hibiki come to hate music-nya?" Hummy asked, but they shrugged in response.

"I don't really know myself. She's been like that since the piano recital." Kanade said.

"This is getting to be quite a mystery." Hummy said.

"Well, that the lead we got." Zento notes before seeing Hojo-sensei by the door.

"Minamino-san!" Hojo-sensei calls out as she looks up before stands up.

"Yes?" Kanade ask.

"Are you coming to the concert today?" He asked as she nodded.

"Yes, I plan too." She answers.

"Are you coming with Hibiki?" He asked.

"That's a good idea! I'll be sure to invite her."

"I'm so happy!"

_'This is the first time I've seen him that happy.' _Kanade thought as he continued.

"Minamino-san, please take care of Hibiki."

"Hai."

Before he leaves he notice Zento right beside Kanade.

"You're Tokigawa-kun, correct?" Hojo-sensei ask.

"Yep. Tokigawa Zento, it's a pleasure meeting you personally." Zento said with a smile.

"Likewise, Hibiki talks a lot about you." Hojo-sensei said before asking him. "Are you also going to the concert?"

"Sure am." Zento replies. "I can't wait to see your guy's music."

"I'm sure that you'll love it. And I hope that you get along with Hibiki." He said.

"Will do." Zento said as Hojo-sensei walks away.

"We've got to do something..." Kanade whispers to Zento and Hummy.

"Nyapu?"

"I'll ask her why she hates music." Kanade confirmed but Zento and Hummy look slightly worried about it.

"But she'll get mad at you." Hummy tells her.

"Well, I get a feeling it's related to her dad." Zento said, making them look at him.

"Why is that-nya?" Hummy ask him.

"She looks uncomfortable whenever we're in his class, so I think it leads to that conclusion." Zento explains to them.

"I guess." Kanade kinda agrees with him.

"Great, for no-WHOA!" Zento said before glance to his left and sees Tsukuyomi and Geiz looking through the window, thus freaking him out.

"What's wrong?" Kanade ask as she turns where he's looking and jump in shock when she sees them.

"Nyapu?" Hummy said before seeing them as well.

_'Creepy!'_ They all thought at the same time.

* * *

**(Time skip: Staff faculty room)**

At the faculty room, Hojo-sensei was at his desk looking at his picture of his wife, Maria, and little Hibiki. He didn't notice that the Principal coming towards him. The Principal is a old man with glasses, wears a yellow dress coat with a light brown overcoat, light brown pants, white collar, and a purple ascot.

"Is your wife abroad again?" The Principal asked.

"Ah, Principal! Yes, she's on a tour in Paris." Hojo-sensei tells him.

"The world famous violinist and the genius musician Hojo-sensei. Your daughter doesn't seem to play music, but she's the top athlete at this school. Your family is very fortunate." He compliments as Hojo-sensei rubs the back of his head constantly.

"Well, thank you very much." Hojo-sensei said, laughing nervously.

* * *

**(Gymnasium)**

It was lunch time, Zento was looking a place to hide from Tsukuyomi and Geiz due to them spying on him too much. Everywhere he goes to, they follow even when he went to the restroom, Geiz appear in the stall which was totally weird and creepy. Luckily, he give them a slip by making them look at the other direction and manage to hide in the supply closet for now.

"Jeez, can't a guy just eat lunch in peace...?" He mutters to himself.

He sat down on one of the benches as he was about ready to eat his, but then he notice he's not the only one in the supply room. He saw one of his classmate, Owada playing a handheld game on the other bench.

"Whoa!"

"Ah!"

They both jump in shock seeing each other in the room as Owada calm down.

"Oh, it's just you Tokigawa. Don't scare me like that" Owada tells him.

"Huh? Owada, where were you today?" Zento ask him. "Did you cut class?"

"I was playing this." Owada said and shows him the game he's playing, Mighty Action X. "It's this crazy hard game that no one can beat."

"Interesting." Zento said as he was intrigue in this.

"I get right up to the end, but I still can't beat it."

"You're that good with video games, huh?" Zento said, he play video games too. Just not at a pro level. "You can be in my royal chief of cyber security!"

"Royal what...?" Owada said confused before get the idea. "Tokigawa, are still on that being king?"

"That's right." Zento replies as they heard the gym teacher outside.

"Oi, is someone in there?"

"Dang it, they're gonna find out that I cut class." Owada said worrying about being caught.

"Don't worry, you wait here." Zento reassures Owada as he went out of the room and sees the teacher above him.

"Tokigawa, is it just you?" the gym teacher asked.

"Yes, sir, I wanted a little privacy while I ate." Zento answers him.

"You know you're not allowed in the supply room unless it's for class." The teacher scold him. "Come by the office later."

"Hai." Zento said as the teacher walk away and he went back to the supply room. "The threat has passed."

"Sorry to make you lied for me." Owada said feeling guilty for him covering for him.

"It's not really a lie, I went in here for privacy that's it, Now you can focus on your game." Zento said as Owada continues playing.

But then, Owada's game glitches as the screen glows pink and blinds both Owada and Zento. They look at the game in confusion.

"What the...?" Zento said as notice someone or something appeared right next to him.

A monster with spiky pink hair with black wires, grey monster-like face with a mouth and sharp teeth, black see through visor with orange lines and orange eyes seen in it. Faded pink body suit with black spots, black wire circuitry runs from the chest to the thighs, green faded forearms and forelegs with the same black spots. Silver shoulder armor with spikes and razor blades on it's arms, bronze bands and sneakers, shin guards. Chest armor and black chest plate that says Ex-Aid and on it's back is the same face and spiky hair only the eyes says the year 2016 and Ex-Aid.

This monster is Another Rider Ex-Aid.

Another Ex-Aid toss Zento away as he went for Owada and grabs him by the collar. He then does something with his hands and makes Owada unconscious then drops him.

"Owada?! What did you do to him?!" Zento said as Another Ex-Aid turns to him. "This thing's just like Another Build!"

Zento takes out the Ziku-driver and straps it on his waist.

**[ZIKU-DRIVER!]**

Then takes out his Ridewatch and activate it.

**[ZI-O!]**

He inserts it to his driver and raise his left hand to his right side and spun it.

"Henshin!"

_**DING! DONG!**_

**[RIDER TIME! KAMEN RIDER ZI-O!]**

The clock appear next to him as the bands surrounded him then it dissipates, he's in his armor and the Katakana went to his visor. Zi-O went to punch the Another rider, only he disappeared instantly and almost crash to the supplies.

"Whoa! He's gone...?" Zi-O said as he stops, only to stub his toe and look around where he went then turns to Owada. "Hey! Hey, Owada! Are you alright?!"

Zi-O checks if he's alright, but no response and still unconscious. Then Geiz and Tsukuyomi appears as they open the door and sees him.

"There you are." Geiz said as they went in but stops when they see Owada unconscious.

"What happened?" Tsukuyomi asked.

"Another Rider happened." Zi-O answers them.

* * *

**(After school: Kanon Town hospital)**

They get a teacher and called the ambulance to take Owada to the hospital, Zento was next to him in an hospital bed with the doctor . Hibiki and Kanade came, heard what happen to Owada, and sees Zento as they run toward him.

"Zento, what happened?" Hibiki ask him.

"Owada went to a coma." Zento answers her.

"The same symptoms.." The doctor said.

"What do you mean?" Zento ask the doctor.

"We've been seeing a lot of patients lately with these same symptoms." The doctor tells them before explaining more. "And it's hard to treat, because we have no idea what's causing it."

"No way..." Kanade muttered as Hummy peeked from Hibiki's bag and felt sad seeing Owada like this.

They came out of the room, Geiz and Tsukuyomi were waiting in the halls as Zento explains to them what happen.

"This is no sickness. It was an Another Rider that did it to Owada and the other patients." He tells them.

"Why though?" Hibiki mumbles.

"We need to find it before there are more victims."

"How are you intend to do that?" Tsukuyomi ask.

"Do you have any leads, Zento?" Kanade ask too.

"I do have one lead." Zento said as he heads out to get it, but Geiz stop him.

"Wait." Geiz said as Zento and the other turn to him. "You need to stay out of this."

"Why-nya?" Hummy suddenly ask Geiz from Hibiki's bag.

"Because if he finds the Another Rider, he'll use Zi-O's powers again. Which mean he might end up steal the past Rider's power." Geiz explains.

"Steal? What do you mean I steal their power?" Zento ask.

"How did Zento steal the rider's power in the first place?" Hibiki ask as well.

"When he obtain the Build Ridewatch, not only he obtain his powers, he faded from existence." Geiz explains to them, much to their surprise. "That's when you started down the path to become Oma Zi-O."

Zento was surprised, getting the Build Ridewatch would led him on the path of Oma Zi-O. But he wouldn't accept it, he will be a great and beloved overlord. He will change his future and achieve his dream of being King.

"Anyway, stay out if this." Geiz told Zento.

"I can't do that! I won't standby and watch other people get hurt like that! Do you get what I'm saying, Geiz!" Zento tells him, then Geiz approach him and grabs his collar as Owada's game console drop from his pocket.

"Of course I do... More than you could possibly imagine!" Geiz said as he remembers the battle between the resistance and Oma Zi-O.

Seeing his comrades die before him, causes him a lot of pain. He lets go of Zento and turns away from them, Kanade and Hummy were little confuse of what Geiz said but Tsukuyomi and Hibiki do. Zento looks at the gaming console and grabs it from the ground and look at the others.

"This is our only clue leading to the Another Rider." Zento tells them as they look at him in confusion.

* * *

**(9 to 5 clock shop)**

They went back to Zento's house and gathered in main room looking at the gaming console. Zento was messing around with it, Geiz was leaning on the front desk while Tsukuyomi was researching, Hibiki and Kanade were sitting by the stair and Hummy was by Zento looking at the console.

"So Tsukuyomi, got anything about this unbeatable game?" Zento ask her, she looks it up and found some info about it.

"There is. 'A game that can't be beat.' Any players who try it suffers from a strange curse." Tsukuyomi read as they gather around her looking by her shoulders. "That's why no one can finish it. There are rumors about it online, like an urban legend."

"That Another Rider was responsible for there 'curses'. And this games has something to do with it." Zento said.

"But the question is, how?" Kanade ask him.

Zento thought hard about it, then came to one conclusion. He just have to play it the unbeatable game.

"Alright, I'm gonna play this game and find out!" Zento said much to their surprise especially Hibiki.

"Huh?! Zento, if you play it you might suffer from it too." Hibiki warns him, but he tries it anyway.

* * *

**(Later)**

**"Game Over!"**

"AGH!"

Zento plays the game but gets a game over. No matter how he getting close, he loses over, over, and over again. Zento was rage quitting so much that the others find it annoying.

"I can't beat it..." Zento slump down on the floor.

"Is it that hard to beat?" Hibiki ask.

"I guess...how about you try it Hibiki?" Zento ask her.

"Well, I can try." Hibiki said, she grabs the game and plays the game.

* * *

**(Later)**

**"Game Over!"**

"AAAAAGGGGGHHH!"

Hibiki failed to beat the game and rage quit like Zento earlier.

"Why is this game so hard!" Hibiki exclaimed.

"Could be you two are bad at video games?" Tsukuyomi asked, making them mad.

"NO WAY! HOW ABOUT YOU TRY IT AND FIND OUT!?" They said simultaneously.

"I never played one with tactile controls." Tsukuyomi said.

"Tactile controls? The future must be awesome." Zento blurted out as he and Hibiki were awed.

"Hmph, how could an amateur like you uncover the secret behind an unbeatable game in the first place?" Geiz ask.

"Amateur!? I'm good at games, this one just so hard to beat." Zento said, then at that moment he got an idea. "But what if we find a hard-core gamer to beat this game!"

"How are we going to find a gamer like that?" Kanade said as Hummy and Tsukuyomi nods agreeing with her.

"We get out and search for one!" Zento answers as he turns to Geiz. "Thanks for that, Geiz!"

Geiz was surprise by his sudden thanks and baffled.

"I gave you advice! No it wasn't advice!" Geiz denied.

"Aw, don't be like that Geiz-kun." Hibiki teased.

"Quiet you!"

"Here we go." Tsukuyomi said as she tells them what she find out from her tablet. "The genius gamer who can beat even at hardest games."

"That was fast!" Zento said.

Hummy climbs on top of the counter and give them a cheer.

"Alright, we search for this genius gamer-nya!" Hummy said cheerfully.

"Okay." Hibiki and Kanade said together.

* * *

They split up and went to each arcade in the city to find information about the genius gamer.

"The gaming genius. His handle is M. His real name is unknown, he's won multiple tournaments. But there's no contact info..."

But as they search, they could find one clue about who M is or where he could be. Zento, Hibiki and Kanade were by the stairs as they were tired from their search, taking a break to catch their breath.

"We got nothing." Hibiki whined.

"I should have known it won't be that easy!" Zento groaned.

"Jeez." Kanade sighs, then she turns to Hibiki. "Hibiki, are you free later?"

"Eh, why?" Hibiki ask her.

"Want to come to the Musical Prince's concert?" Kanade ask.

Hibiki was surprised, she thought about it before answering Kanade.

"I don't want to go." Hibiki declines.

"Why?"

"Why must I go, anyway?" Hibiki said before Zento but in their conversation.

"Why not, it could be nice from our endless search for the genius gamer." He suggest.

"If you go with us, Hojo-sensei will be very happy." Kanade said.

"Papa?" Hibiki questioned.

"Hojo-sensei has been worried about your dislike of music." Kanade said to her.

"I don't know about that." Hibiki responded as she looks at the ground before look up. "Don't just invite me out of the blue like that."

"Hibiki, there must be something going on. You said you hate music but the truth is you love music." Zento said.

"Yeah, we used to sing together when we're little. You were humming in front of my family's shop!" Kanade points out.

"Well..." Hibiki was hesitating, so Kanade took that opportunity to get some answers.

"Hibiki, what happened during that piano recital 5 years ago? Tell me." Kanade ask her.

"Tell us-nya!" Hummy said.

"Come on Hibiki, please." Zento begs.

"Yeah, yeah, that's enough of that." Hibiki said as she give Hummy to Kanade and ran off. "Here, see ya later."

"Hibiki!"

"Wait!"

Kanade called out to her as she and Hummy watch her run home while Zento chases after her.

"See? I told you she'll get mad-nya." Hummy said to Kanade.

"It's okay, I'm not giving up yet." Kanade said.

* * *

**(Kanon Clock Tower)**

Little did they know, Siren was watching them from afar in the clock tower as she sees Hibiki running along with Zento follows her. She finds it amusing as she laughs.

"This development is like a sorrowful song. Wonderful." Siren declared.

"Wonderful~!" The Trio sang gleefully until a happy melody began to play from the Clock tower, causing them to clutch their heads in pain.

"This place is a nice hideout, but this music is unbearable!" She cried in pain before an announcement was broadcast across town.

"Our city's idols, the Musical Princes, will be holding their concert at the Music Hall at 6 pm."

Siren gets up after the announcement was done along with the melody and gets an idea.

"Concert, huh? That means instruments will be assembled. There may be a note!" She said excitedly. "We'll hijack this concert and make everyone sad!"

* * *

_Eye-catch 1: Shows the 5 Fairy Tones with Hummy who smiles, as it changes to Hibiki and Kanade playing music playing music on their Cure Modules with two more Fairy Tones while Zento throws his Ridewatch in the air and catches it with Geiz and Tsukuyomi standing there as Suite Precure title appears._

_~Suite Precure~_

_Eye-catch 2: Kanade is trying to keep Hibiki away from her cupcakes but Hummy snatches one followed by Hibiki snatches one then Zento snatches one as well making Kanade mad as she chasing them while Geiz and Tsukuyomi watches from afar as Kamen Rider Zi-O title appears._

_[Kamen Rider Zi-O]_

* * *

**(Kanon Plaza)**

Zento was sitting on the bench because he barely keep up with Hibiki and catching his breath.

"Man, Hibiki sure can run." Zento said to himself as he look up to the sky. "Why is she is so reluctant on going?"

"Tokigawa-kun?"

Zento looks and see Hojo-sensei in front him, much to his surprise.

"Hojo-sensei, what are you doing here? I thought you're at the Music Hall to rehearse for the concert." Zento ask him.

"Well, I was on my way there, then I saw you feeling down so I was wondering why." Hojo-sensei replied to him.

"I was trying to get Hibiki to come to the concert but she avoids it all day." Zento tells him.

"I see." Hojo-sensei said as he ask Zento something else. "Tokigawa-kun, do you like music?"

"Of course, music makes our day enjoyable. In fact, since I was a kid I use to make music with my good old harmonica." Zento answers, he took his harmonica out from his pocket and blow on it.

**(Cue Ultraman Orb OST** **\- Orbnica)**

Zento plays such soothing music that everyone passing by hum to it including Hojo-sensei. Zento was enjoying it too, having fun as he play the last note thus ending the song.

"Wow, that was very good." Hojo-sensei applaud for him. "That's what it means to be an musician."

"What do you mean, I just played my harmonica?" Zento questions.

"But do you enjoy playing it?" Hojo-sensei ask back.

"Well, I course I do-" Zento answers as he realize what Hojo-sensei was saying and gives him a goofy smile. "Ooh, now what're saying Hojo-sensei. It's not real music if you're not having fun, right?"

"Yes, music makes everyone happy but not just the audience, the musician too." Hojo-sensei explained. "I wanted Hibiki to learn it, but I suppose she hasn't yet."

"Well that explains it, you told her something like 'That's wasn't real music' and tell her to find the answer by herself during the piano recital back then, right?" Zento ask him.

"Yes that's right." Hojo-sensei replies.

"You explaining that to Hibiki back then was a bad idea." Zento tells him. "But I suppose you wanted her to learn that by herself, so I'll keep it to myself just for now. But that doesn't mean I can give her a hint or two."

"Why?" Hojo-sensei asked.

"Because I'm her friend and I like to help as much as I can, you know?" Zento said with a smile on his face.

"I see, I guess I'll see you at the concert." Hojo-sensei said as he was about to leave.

"Alright, I'll see you there." Zento said, seeing him leave. "Now then, let get Hibiki."

Zento gets up and runs to find Hibiki.

* * *

**(Hojo Household: Hibiki's room)**

Hibiki finally got home and went straight to her room, slamming the door in the process.

"I hate this!" Hibiki said as she dived onto her bed.

_'I loved papa back then...I wanted them to congratulate me, so I practiced as hard as I could...'_

"But.."

_**DING DONG!**_

Her thoughts were interrupted by her door bell. She quickly gets up and dried her eyes.

"Who is it?" She wondered out loud, as she walk to the door and tried to open it but only to find out that it was locked.

"Huh? Why can't I open it?" Hibiki ask herself and began to tug on the door handle, then remembered what in her horoscope this morning.

_'You need to be careful around doors.'_

"This is the worst day ever!" Hibiki sighs.

Kanade and Hummy were outside of Hibiki's front door as she rang the doorbell again, but got no answer.

"Hibiki! It's Kanade! Are you in there?" She called out.

"Who cares, just go inside-nya." Hummy said.

"WAIT!"

The two look back and see Zento running towards them.

"Zento, where have you been?" Kanade ask him.

"I was looking all over town to find her, this is the last place I think she'll be." Zento answers her.

They open the front door and went inside.

"Excuse us..." Kanade and Zento said at the same time.

"Open up already!" Hibiki yelled from upstairs, startling them. They ran up to Hibiki's room to see what's happening.

"Hibiki!?"

"What happened!?"

Kanade tries to open the door but couldn't.

"Huh? It won't open." Kanade said.

"Nani?!" Zento exclaimed.

"The lock's broken." Hibiki told them on the other side of the door.

"What? I even brought cake too." Kanade said.

"How did the lock broke anyway?" Zento retorted.

"Cake?" Hibiki said as she was cheered up when she heard the word 'cake'. But before she realized what Kanade was trying to do. "You wanted to make me talk about the piano recital using that cake right?"

"That's not true!" Kanade lied unconvincingly, but Hibiki saw it a mile away.

"I knew it. I won't tell you!" Hibiki said.

"Smooth Kanade." Zento retorts.

"Wait! I really don't know why! You didn't make one mistake during the recital and everyone was clapping!" Kanade exclaimed remembering the piano recital.

"Yes, but..."

"But what?"

Kanade, Zento, and Hummy stood there waiting for a moment before Hibiki answers.

"Forget about it." Hibiki said, shutting them out once again.

"Mou, where did the usual Hibiki go?" Kanade said slightly annoyed at the moment.

"How can the honor student Kanade even understand how I feel?"

"Of course I can't!"

"You won't tell me anything!"

"Nothing will change even if I do tell you!"

_'And so they fight once again.'_ Zento thought watching their argument from the sideline.

"Oh, is that so? Then forget about it! Just keep on hating music!" Kanade exclaimed.

_'Oh boy.' _

"Yeah, yeah, I'll do that!" Hibiki said back.

"Wait a minute-nya! It's very important for the Precure to have hearts that loves music-nya!" Hummy said suddenly as she came close to the door.

"Really? Then I'll stop being the Precure!" Hibiki told them, shocking Kanade and Hummy.

"What!?" Hummy exclaimed.

"If Hibiki's quitting, then I will too!" Kanade told Hibiki, who really didn't care.

"Go right ahead!"

_'Well that's not good.' _Zento thought, seeing this drama go down.

"Later." Kanade said as she turns away from the door and headed out. But stopped when she heard Hummy voice.

"Wait-nya! What will happen to this world without the Precure-nya!?"

Kanade thought for a moment before looking over her shoulder at the door Hibiki was behind.

"This is the last time I'll ask you from the bottom of my heart. If the reason you started hating music is because that piano recital, I want to find a way to fix that. Because I loved how you play the piano! I want to listen to it again." Kanade confessed, Hibiki sighed as she look down at her feet.

"Kanade...Alright, I'll tell you." Hibiki replied, paused before she explains.

* * *

**(Flashback: 5 years ago - Year 2013)**

At the Music Hall, the 9 year old Hibiki was plays the piano on front of the stage.

_"Papa promised me to go to the park with me that day. But I had to take the place for a kid that was absent for a piano recital. I didn't have enough practice, but I played without making a single mistake. I wanted Papa to congratulate me, but.."_

When the recital was over, Hibiki ran over to her dad with a smile on her face.

"Hibiki, you weren't really playing music today." Hojo-sensei told her, causing the smile on her face to disappear.

"Eh? What do you mean?" Hibiki asked.

"Please think about that yourself." He said as he turn and walk away, not noticing the tears forming in Hibiki's eyes.

Hibiki was standing in the rain outside by the stairs, then 9 year old Kanade came with a umbrella and shield her from the rain.

"Good job." She congratulate Hibiki, but no response as she notice a sad look on her face. "Hibiki?"

"I don't want to play piano or music anymore!" Hibiki declared as she suddenly hugs Kanade, causing her to drop the umbrella and Hibiki cries on her shoulder. All Kanade could do is comfort her.

* * *

**(Year 2018)**

"Papa is a genius in the music world. He probably didn't want someone like me without talent to play!" Hibiki finishes.

Zento was standing there thinking about what happen back then. From what he heard from her father, he wanted her to learn to have fun playing music. On the other hand, Hibiki thinks she had no talent in music, sure the music was perfect but she was missing on important thing.

"That's not true!" Kanade said breaking Zento's thoughts.

"It is true!" Hibiki shot back.

"Then go ask him yourself! Ask him what he mean that time!"

"No..."

Then are you going to lock yourself up in this room forever?" Kanade ask her.

"Well, the lock is broken..." Hibiki told her.

"That's just like you right now." Kanade said as she take hold of the door handle. "You can't come out because of the lock, you stopped playing music because of your papa. But you never once thought of opening the door yourself. Open that door in your heart and conquer your own feelings!"

"I am!" Hibiki claimed, she takes hold of the door handle on her side.

"You're not!" Kanade said back, then suddenly both girls pushed down the handle, much to their shock the lock was fixed and they able to open the door again.

"It opened!" They said in disbelief, Hummy and Zento smiled at this.

"Your feelings harmonized-nya!" Hummy said happily.

"Well, that a relief." Zento said. "I thought Hibiki will be a shut-in for the rest of her days."

"Zento! Don't joke about that!" Hibiki said before she opens the door and took the box of cupcakes from Kanade, eating the cupcake really quickly before looking at her friends. "I'm betting my pride as a woman on this! Let's go where Papa is!"

"Yes! That's my Hibiki!" Kanade smiles.

* * *

**(Kanon Music Hall)**

As they went to the Music Hall they check the rehearsal room and hears cheerful music from the inside, they went in without being notice and see Ouji practicing on the piano.

"How was it?" Ouji asked, turning to Hojo sensei who didn't said anything. "Sensei, was something wrong?"

"That performance wasn't really about playing music." Hojo-sensei told him thus shocking Ouji.

"Huh? That again!" Hibiki said with a annoyed look on her face, angry white eyes and showing fangs. Everyone within the room look at her when she said that, but she carried on nonetheless.

"Hibiki." Hojo-sensei said now noticing her.

"What do you mean?" Hibiki ask her father.

Hojo-sensei was about to tell Ouji to find the answer himself but then he made eye contact to Zento, who mouth the words 'Give them the same question you ask me'. He thought about it for a second before turning back to Ouji.

"Ouji-kun, if you are aiming to become a musician, then you must find the answer yourself." Hojo-sensei tells him.

"W-what does that mean?" Kanade said quietly.

"You understand now? Papa is like this." Hibiki tells her.

Zento was confused, Hojo-sensei said the same thing to Hibiki until he notice that he was looking at him and giving the 'it's okay' gesture to him before turning back.

_'I hope you know what you're doing Hojo-sensei.' _Zento thought.

"Sensei, it's about time. We must head for the stage." One of the boys said even though Hojo-sensei ignored them.

"Ouji-kun. What is music?" Hojo-sensei asked, surprising Ouji, Hibiki and Kanade. Zento understands that he's doing but that's not enough to make them understand, he took out his harmonica and plays it.

**(Ultraman Orb OST - Orb Origin)**

Everyone in the room look at Zento as he plays his harmonica and walks away. Hibiki and Kanade confuse on what he's doing as well as the rest, Zento look at Ouji and Hojo-sensei as he smiles as he plays more on his harmonica and walks away. Hojo-sensei nods at him while Ouji was still confused of why is he playing the harmonica.

* * *

The concert was ready to start, Kanade somehow convinced Hibiki to stay for the show with Zento seated next to them while Hummy hiding in Hibiki's bag. The curtains rise up, The Musical Princes was about to start, Ouji was still unsure and still thinking about what Hojo-sensei said and Zento playing on his harmonica earlier. But before he could start, Ellen walk on stage surprising him and the audience.

"That's.." Hibiki and Kanade said at the same time before Zento finish their sentence.

"Siren?!"

"Hey, you!" Hojo-sensei called as he place his hand on Siren's shoulder, which she shove him back as he was knock to the floor before she look to the audience.

"I am the songstress of Minor Land, Siren!" She announced as the Trio de Minor appeared behind her. "Welcome to my concert today!"

"Welcome~!" The Trio sang.

The boys on the stage watch them as Siren turn to them, looking for a Note. When she look at the cello, a Note was found as she clapped in excitement.

"Found you!" Siren said cheerfully, she jump and lands on Falsetto's head in her cat form. "That Note is mine!"

"Wait-nya!"

Hummy suddenly appeared above them as the Fairy Tones support her as she lands on top of them.

"Sorry-nya." Hummy said as she and the Fairy Tones went for the Note. But..

"Hummy!" Siren called out before she could do this.

"Come out, Negatone!"

Siren sends dark energy into the Note as it turns red, the cello emits dark aura around it as it transforms into a giant skeletal cello monster, the Cello Negatone.

**"NEGATONE!"**

The Cello Negatone sends the Melody of Sorrows to the audience making them said, the boys on stage collapse influence by the song. Hibiki and Kanade weren't about to let them get away with that, they stood up and face them confidently.

"Using music to bring sadness to everyone..." Kanade said as she and Hibiki held out their Cure Modules.

"We'll never forgive you!" They said together.

"Dodo!"

"Rere!"

The pink and white Fairy tones quickly jump and into their Modules ready to go.

"Let's Play! Precure Modulation!"

They activated their modules as pink and white clothes wrapping around them forming their dress, then their hair change color and put into a high twin and pony tail, headbands with a big bow appear on each of them, frilly wristbands appear on their wrist. High shoes with pink stocking appear for Hibiki while Kanade got high heel boots, each with neatly tied bow. Pair of earring appear matching their color, completing their transformation.

"Playing a frantic tune, Cure Melody!" Cure Melody said before striking a pose.

"Playing the tranquil melody, Cure Rhythm!" Cure Rhythm said before she too strikes a pose.

"Resonate!"

The two then clap before they say as one striking a pose together.

"Our musical suite! Suite Pretty Cure!"

Melody and Rhythm jump and attack the Cello Negatone with a series of kicks but no effect as the Negatone slams them to the wall. Siren and the Trio watched as the Precure slide to the ground. Zento ran onto the stage while the song was affected him a little, he even didn't bother as he ran to the Precure.

"Melody! Rhythm!" He shouts to them.

"Negatone! Make them the rapid strumming of sorrow!" Siren order the Negatone.

The Negatone was charging up for a attack, Zento took out his Ziku driver and was about to transform. But then he saw Hojo-sensei gets up and stood between the Precure and the Negatone, thus surprising them especially Hibiki.

"Stop that!" Hojo-sensei shouted. "You're not playing the music!"

"He tells that to the Negatone too?" Melody said in disbelief as Falsetto steps forward with Siren on top of his head.

"Why aren't you affected by the sorrow?" Siren said in disbelief.

"My ears only listen to fabulous tones!" Hojo-sensei told her.

"I guess so." Siren mutters.

Hojo-sensei sits down at the piano and began to play a cheerful melody.

"This is real music!" Hojo-sensei declared.

Siren and the Trio cover their ear attempting to block out the music he's playing.

I hate happy music!" Siren cried in pain.

Hojo-sensei carries on playing, Melody watch as sees him smiling reminding her of what Zento did with his harmonica before the concert starts.

"Papa looks like he's having fun...I see! You can't make everyone smile without having fun yourself. But back then, during the piano recital, I wanted to go to the park with Papa. I played without having fun. Papa wrote the song for the music to have fun, too." Melody realized quietly as Rhythm and Zento smiled.

"That's what he wanted you to understand." Rhythm said. They look at Zento and sees him nods his head confirming that they're right. But Siren interrupted the moment.

"Negatone! Stop that music!" Siren ordered the Negatone as it ran towards Hojo-sensei, who now noticed this and flinched. But Melody and Rhythm got up and protected him, who looked at them in surprise.

"We'll take care of the monster!" Melody tells him without looking back.

"You two?" Hojo-sensei asked as Rhythm look back at him with a smile on her face.

"Yes! We may look like this, but we're quite strong!" Rhythm said.

"All right! Time to run everyone!" He said as Zento came by his side ready to help him.

"I'll help you sensei!" Zento said, Hojo-sensei nods in agreement and help the boys get away.

Melody and Rhythm grabs the Negatone's arm as they swing it around and around until they threw him onto the ground.

"Now that I understand my Papa's feelings, I feel much stronger!" Melody declared.

"I feel stronger too, now that you cheered up, Melody!" Rhythm said.

The Precures clapped their hands and took two steps back and forth, joining their hands and spinning each other around for their finisher.

"Precure Passionato Harmony!"

They raised their hands together in the air, gathering energy as it forms to a G-Clef. Then aimed at the Negatone and shoots, making it asleep and reverted back to the cello. Melody and Rhythm hold cello and smiled happily.

"Nyapu! Nyapu!" Hummy said as the Note came out from the bat and went to the pink Fairy Tone and jumps in glee.

"Dodo! Dory!"

"You may have taken the Note but I'll be back for the encore performance! Remember that!" Siren said as she and the Trio were about to flee. But then..

"AAAAHHHHH!"

The Precure and the Minors look at the audience and sees Another Ex-Aid was among them as it approaches a teenage boy in the seats.

"Another Rider!?" Melody shouts in surprise.

"Why is it here?!" Rhythm shouts too.

"Well, well. This has taken to an interesting turn." Siren mutters as she look at the Trio. "Let's go!"

"Yes ma'am~!" The Trio sang as they leave the scene.

"Hey, wait!" Melody calls out until Rhythm put her hand onto her shoulder.

"Leave them be Melody, right now we need to protect the audience." Rhythm told her.

"Alright." Melody said as they leap forward and kick Another Ex-Aid, knocking him down to the floor.

"Why are you putting them into a coma?!" Melody said as Zento came back and sees Another Ex-Aid.

"You!" Zento exclaimed, Another Ex-aid gets up as he's ready to attack but then something shot him and sees Tsukuyomi with her Faiz phone X along with Geiz at the exit.

"You're not going anywhere!" Geiz shouts as he takes out his Ziku driver along with Zento. But Another Ex-aid start to pixelate and disappears.

"He's gone!" Melody exclaimed.

"Well, this is quite a spectacle you put yourself, my Overlord."

They see Woz appears at the other exit as he walks toward them.

"Woz?!" Zento shouts.

"I am pleased to see you doing well." Woz said.

"We don't have time for that right now! We need to find that Rider!" Zento points out. Then he sees a boy laying on the floor. "Oi, are you okay?!"

Tsukuyomi walk toward him and checks on the boy.

"He's unconscious like the rest." Tsukuyomi tells him.

"We need to take him to the hospital!" Melody said.

"Hospital?" Woz repeats before opening his book. "According to this book, you take the boy to Seito University Hospital."

"Seito University Hospital?" Zento said.

"Then let's go there!" Rhythm tells them.

"Nyapu!"

* * *

**(Seito University Hospital)**

They took the boy to the Seito University Hospital where the doctors and nurses take care of him for the time being. Meanwhile Zento, Geiz, Tsukuyomi, Hibiki and Kanade, who are back to civil form, stood in the lobby thinking about what happened at the concert.

"Another victim." Tsukuyomi mutters.

"How horrible." Kanade adds.

"Yeah." Zento agrees but then he thought what Woz told them earlier. "But why Woz tells us about this particular hospital?"

"Did you hear? The new doctor was absent without notice again."

"I hope he wan't playing video games all night again."

They look and see nurses passing through talking about something interesting to hear.

"I hear Dr. Emu is obsessed with video games."

"Yeah, I heard that..."

"M..." Zento whispers, thinking that name he heard are similar.

"And he's a gamer?" Tsukuyomi ask.

They all look at each other for a moment then nod in agreement to follow the nurses to find more information.

"Excuse us." Zento said to the nurses as they ran in front of them. "You're talking about M, right?"

"Oh, you mean Dr. Emu?" One of the nurses ask.

"It can't be..." Hibiki said.

"Could it.." Kanade adds.

"Could he be the Genius Gamer M!" Hibiki and Kanade ask together.

"Looking for the pediatrician?"

They all look back and see a group of doctors and nurses walking towards them. Walking in front is a brown haired young man in a doctor coat, blue dress shirt with a white collar, blue stripe tie, black dress pants and shoes, and a stethoscope around his neck.

This is the genius surgeon, Hiro Kagami.

"Kyaaaa!"

One of the nurse screamed in excitement as she shoves Zento a little while the other nurse walks towards Tsukuyomi to explain who the young doctor is.

"That's Dr. Hiro Kagami, the genius surgeon. Isn't he cool?!"

"Well, don't you think?!"

"He's looking this way!"

"Our eyes just met! They did!"

"I can't believe how close he is!"

"So cool!"

The nurses said in excitement, making Tsukuyomi uncomfortable while Hibiki and Kanade watch in curiosity.

"This reminds me with Ouji-senpai." Hibiki said.

"Yeah." Kanade agreed.

Zento gets up and Tsukuyomi pushes the nurses aside looking at the Hiro's group.

"Excuse me! We're trying to find out about a game that can't be beaten!" Tsukuyomi shouts to Hiro as he suddenly stop upon hearing what she said.

"What...?"

Hiro turns around as his group split away so that he could look at Zento and the others.

* * *

**(Outside the Hospital)**

Hiro explains them about they're getting patients with the same conditions. He tells them that the pedestrian was looking into it before he disappeared related to the unbeatable game. They went to the pedestrian's desk to get a note he left and giving it to Geiz for some reason before Zento took it from his hands as he thanks Hiro for his help on this case. They're currently outside of the hospital and Zento was sitting in a bench looking at the note while the other were standing.

"Uten, uten, oben, oben..? Rechts?" Zento read the note as he was confuse about what it said. "What language is this?"

"No idea..." Tsukuyomi said.

"Ugh, what's with this note..." Hibiki groans upon reading the note from Zento's shoulder along with Hummy.

"Do you know what it is Geiz-kun." Kanade ask him.

"It's German." Geiz tells them.

"German?" Zento repeated. "Why?"

"From a time when Japanese medicine used a lot of German terminology. Let me see." He explains before taking the not from Zento. "Unten unten, oben oben, rechts, links. recht, links. "

"What does it mean?" Tsukuyomi ask him.

"Yes tell us." Hibiki said.

"Up, up, down, down, right, left, right, left." Geiz said to them.

Some were confused of the message but Zento took a moment before he realize it.

"Those are game inputs!" Zento said to them.

He takes out the games console and plays the games using the inputs from the note. Down down, up up, left, right, left, right. When he put the inputs, he look at Geiz for the next step.

"Then you press all the buttons at once." Geiz told him.

Zento press all buttons at once. When he does, the screen glitches.

"It stopped scrolling!" Tsukuyomi exclaimed.

"No, we got it!" Geiz said as he took a seat on the bench.

"Then what happens?!" Kanade ask.

As the screen glitches, it started glowing as it glows brighter.

"It's glowing!" Hibiki shouts.

"Now, I know we can do this!" Zento said as he smiles.

The screen glows brighter as the area became digitized and changes into a different location.

* * *

**(Game Area: Warehouse)**

Zento and the other were transferred to the game area. Unfortunately, the bench Zento and Geiz was sitting at disappeared and they fell on the ground.

"Whoa!"

"Oof!"

Zento and Geiz gets up and look around the area.

"Where are we?" Tsukuyomi asked.

"Are we inside the game?" Zento ask them. "Awesome!"

"No, not awesome! We're in a video game!" Kanade exclaimed.

"This is so cool!" Hibiki shouted.

"How are we here-nya!" Hummy ask.

"Games are like any other computer program, they have back doors. That Emu guy must have been searching for this." Geiz explains, then something caught his attention. "Guess we're intruding."

"Eh?" Zento said as he and the others look where he was looking.

In front of them Another Ex-Aid appeared and he's not very happy.

"And look who's come too play." Geiz said as he take out his Ridewatch and Ziku driver.

"You understand, right? Even we beat him now, He'll keep coming back." Tsukuyomi point out to Zento and the girls.

"Yeah, but just standing here won't help either!" Zento said as he takes out the Ziku driver and his Ridewatch.

**[ZIKU DRIVER!]**

"Yosh, I'm betting my pride as a woman on this! Let's go Kanade!" Hibiki said as she brings out her Cure Module.

"OK Hibiki!" Kanade said as she brought out hers.

**[GEIZ!]**

**[ZI-O!]**

"Dodo!"

"Rere!"

Zento and Geiz insert their watches into their drivers and press the crown button to make them tilt while the Pink and White Fairy Tones went to Hibiki's and Kanade's Cure Module. As the holographic clock appear behind Zento and Geiz, they took their position to do their transformation sequence as Hibiki and Kanade does the same.

"Henshin!"

"Henshin!"

"Let's Play! Precure Modulation!"

_**DING DONG!**_

_**BEEP BEEP!**_

**[RIDER TIME!]**

The boys spin their drivers while the girls activate their Modules. Japanese letters formed and shout out of the Clocks as the boys were surrounded by giant watchbands equipping their armor. The girls were surrounded by pink and white cloths to form their dresses, their hair change colors and put into a high twin and a pony tail, equipping them with their accessories with High hell shoes and boots completing the girls transformation. The boys finish their transformation as the band dispersed and the letters were slam into their visors.

**[KAMEN RIDER! GEIZ!]**

**[KAMEN RIDER! ZI-O!]**

"Playing a frantic tune, Cure Melody!" Cure Melody said before striking a pose.

"Playing the tranquil melody, Cure Rhythm!" Cure Rhythm said before she too strikes a pose.

"Resonate!"

The two girls then clap before they say as one striking a pose together.

"Our musical suite! Suite Pretty Cure!"

Zi-O, Geiz, and Tsukuyomi look at the Precures in confusion while they still posing in awkward silence.

"You girls do that every time you transform?" Geiz questions them.

"W-Well it's on instinct." Rhythm said in embarrassment.

"We can't help it!" Melody shout at them, who is more embarrassed than Rhythm.

Another Ex-Aid roars as he charges to them as they were snap back to him and ran to battle. They punched and kicked at Another Ex-Aid but didn't faze him as he block and punches each of them while Tsukuyomi hides in a game block near by. They push him back with their punches but unfortunately he stopped near the block where Tsukuyomi hid and kicks the block to pieces hitting them with it as the words 'HIT!' appeared for each hit (no pun intended). Another Ex-Aid leaps toward them while Tsukuyomi tries to find another hiding place.

The Kamen Riders and the Precure attack him on both sides before he jumps high dodging them and jumps again with a kick before landing and repeat it again. Another Ex-Aid jumps as he dodges them and hitting them before he grabs onto Geiz. Zi-O then gets Another Ex-Aid off of Geiz as they resume their fight while Melody and Rhythm standby, tired from fighting.

"Man, that Another Rider is tougher than the last one." Melody said as Rhythm agreed with her.

"If I catch you slipping, I'll take you out right now!" Geiz shouts as he takes out a black dial, red Ridewatch from his holder, he turns the dial and activates it.

**[DRIVE!]**

He inserts it to the left slot and repeat the process and spins his driver.

_**BEEP BEEP!**_

**[RIDER TIME!]**

**[KAMEN RIDER! GEIZ!]**

**[ARMOR TIME!]**

Another EX-Aid roars and charges towards Geiz as Japanese letter shot out from the driver and a giant holographic wheel appeared behind him with 'Armor Time!' floating around it. The Drive armor materialize within, Geiz charges at Another Ex-Aid as the Armor surrounds him and equips into him before he punches the Another Rider with Japanese letter for Drive slams into his visor.

Geiz is now in a red and black armor with white stripes resembling a race car. A pair of wheels on his shoulders and race cars on his forearms. His helmet has a aerodynamic spoiler equip to it as an antenna and has a 'R' logo on the forehead.

This is Kamen Rider Geiz: Drive armor.

**[DRIVE! DRIVE~!]**

"Whoa..." Rhythm mutters in awe.

"That's amazing!" Melody said.

"Alright, I'll do it too!" Zi-O said, he takes out his Build Ridewatch and turns the dial then activate it.

**[BUILD!]**

Zi-O inserts it to his belt and repeats the process.

_**DING DONG!**_

**[ARMOR TIME!]**

"Alright."

The Build armor materialize in front of him and then kicks it as it scatters around him. He charges in to the battle while the armor donned on him.

**[BEST MATCH! BUILD!]**

Zi-O and Geiz attack Another Ex-Aid to the chest but then he dodges the next attack and jump high in the air.

"Not so fast!" Geiz shouted as he shoot shift cars from his forearms and hits him in the air as Zi-O attacks with his drill crusher.

The Precure came in joining the fight along with them attacking Another Ex-Aid in all directions. Another Ex-Aid was knock down to the ground from their attacks, the Kamen Riders and the Precure are ready to finish him.

**[FINISH TIME! BUILD]**

**[FINISH TIME! DRIVE!]**

Zi-O jumps in the air as he and Geiz spun their drivers.

**[HISSATSU! TIME BURST!]**

Geiz use high speed attacks on Another Ex-Aid and knocks him high. The Precures clapped their hands and took two steps back and forth, joining their hands and spinning each other around for their finisher.

"Precure Passionato Harmony!"

They raised their hands together in the air, gathering energy as it forms to a G-Clef. They shot to at Another Ex-Aid sending him to where a graph slams him in between as Zi-O slides down with the drill crusher in front of him.

**[VORTECH! TIME BREAK!]**

Zi-O hit the Another Rider as he slides down and lands with Geiz, Melody and Rhythm. Another Ex-Aid hits the ground with sparks coming out of him and explodes behind the heroes. As the explosion dissipates, Another Ex-Aid turns into a middle-age man unconscious. They turn around and see the man on the ground in shock.

"What? A person?" Zi-O wondered.

"How is it possible?" Melody said out loud.

They wonder about the man that was Another Ex-Aid, but then someone walk between them and the man.

"I didn't think anyone else would find their way into the game."

They take a closer look at the mysterious person, he is a young brown hair man in a doctor's coat in a pink shirt with white digital ones and zeros, grey jeans, red and blue sneakers and a stethoscope around his neck.

This is the doctor gamer, Emu Hojo, otherwise known as Genius Gamer M.

"I see, you must have seen my note." Emu concludes.

"Note? That mean-" Tsukuyomi realizes.

"Can't be." Melody said, bewildered by his sudden appearance.

"But he's here." Rhythm adds.

"Exactly, that's..." Geiz concludes before Tsukuyomi finishes it.

"Hojo Emu!"

"Eh? Is he related to you Hibiki?" Rhythm ask her because they have the same last name.

"No, I don't remember any relatives with his name in it!" Melody answers her.

"He's Genius Gamer M!" Zi-O said.

Emu bring out a neon green driver with a pink panel with an handle with it and slots where you can insert game cartridges, the Gamer driver.

He straps it on and faces them.

"Sorry, but this is as far as you'll go." Emu Tells them.

He then takes out an neon pink game cartridge with a black handle with a button on the side and has a picture of a pink game character called a Rider Gashat, Mighty Action X. He presses the button thus activating the Gashat.

**[MIGHTY ACTION X!]**

A video games screen with Might action X appeared behind Emu as it pixelating the area. Emu then thrust his right hand holding the Gashat to the left before does a semi-circle rotating his arms back to the right side of his face.

"Dai-Henshin!"

He then flips the Gashat and lift it up before placing it into the Gamer driver.

**[GASHATTO!]**

Then he grips the panel and fold it open, revealing a screen and a figure inside.

**[GACCHAN! LEVEL UP!]**

A roulette formed around Emu showing few game characters as it spins while a pink screen formed out from his driver. The roulette soon stopped in front of him showing a image of a goggle wearing, pink spiky haired character as soon as he touch the icon. The icon was 'Selected' as the other icons faded away as the 'Selected one closes in along with the pink screen.

**[MIGHTY JUMP! MIGHTY KICK! MIGHTY MIGHTY ACTION X!]**

He is now in a pink-colored bodysuit with black lines on his sides going down to the thighs angling like a circuit. Black arm sleeves from the elbow down with green armor bands on the upper arm and wrist with silver armor plates on the forearm and hands. Same thing on the legs, black sleeves with green bands and silver plates on the knees and shins. He has green sneakers with black and pink strips and pink shoulder armor. His chest armor is silver with a green collar with a game pad with colorful buttons on his right side while the lefts displays a health meter and a icon of a hammer and sword beneath it. On his back is a silver mask consist of white goggles, black lens, and three small pink sculpted spike hair curved to the right. His helmet is the same only more human-sized with ear like pads on the side of the helmet, orange eyes with white pupils on the lens, and four pink spike hair curved to the right with the same sculpted hair on top of the helmet.

Emu Hojo transformed into Kamen Rider Ex-Aid.

Zi-O, Geiz, Tsukuyomi, Melody and Rhythm along with Hummy were shock upon his transformation. The Genius Gamer they're searching for is a Kamen Rider, what are the chances at that. But more to their surprise is that Ex-Aid charges at Zi-O and Geiz, punching and kicking them with the words 'Hit' appeared.

* * *

**\- The screen closes in a Time portal with Geiz Ridewatch on the left, Drive Ridewatch in the middle, and Zi-O Ridewatch on the right.**

* * *

**(Cue P.A.R.T.Y. ~Universe Festival~ by DA PUMP)**

_**Party! P-Party! Party! Party! P.A.R.T.Y.!**_

_(Song starts with a piano rainbow path leads to the sight of Kanon Town.)_

**_Party! P.A.R.T.Y.!_**

_(Screen panning to the Plaza with the locals, to Private Aria Academy, then to Concert Hall.)_

_**Ooh woah!**_

_**Party! P.A.R.T.Y.!**_

_(Changes to Hibiki's house and finally to the 9 to 5 clock shop.)_

**{Kimi wa SUTAA Maybayuku SHAIN} {O-O-O-O-O, O-O-O-O!}**

**'You are a star with a blazing shine. (Ooh woah woah, ooh woah woah!)**

_(Show Hibiki walking down the street before looking up.)_

**{Jibun ja Kizukenai} {O-O-O-O-O, O-O-O-O!}**

**'You cannot notice yourself.' (Ooh woah woah, ooh woah woah!)**

_(Next is Kanade walking before looking up as well.)_

**{Kokoro RERAKKUSU shite Asu wo IMEEJI Yukue, jiyuujizai} {Jizai}**

**'Relax your mind and picture your future. Whereabouts and freedom.' (Freedom)**

_(Zento walking in front of the screen with a determination look as the screen zooms to his face.)_

**{Akirame kake chatta Yume ni REBENJI Rounayaku nannyuo no PURAIDO}**

**'Giving up and challenging in your dreams again. The pride of young and old, men and women.'**

_(Scene changes to 2068, where Oma Zi-O was walking far in the desert then came closer, then closer, then close to his helmet where his visor glows brightly as it flashes the screen.)_

**{Every Body SHAFFURU shiyou, Sedi rensa suru SUMAIRU Let's Party ENJOI shinakya mottainai datte, jinsei wa ikkai}**

**'Everybody. Let's shuffle! Generations all linked with smiles. Let's Party! Don't waste it and just enjoy it because you only live once.'**

_(Scene changes to Hibiki and Kanade transform to Melody and Rhythm, then Geiz transforms, then Zento transforms to Zi-O as Hummy appear with the Fairy Tones and the Notes. Changes to Zi-O in Build armor, then to Geiz in Ghost armor, then shows a Kanon clock tower where Woz appear with his book open as he slams it shut.)_

**{REINBOO wa sora dake janai Mune ni mo kakaru ze} {Party P.A.R.T.Y.}**

**'Rainbow aren't just only in the skies but also in our heart.' (Party! P.A.R.T.Y.!)**

_(Show the piano rainbow path in the sky as Melody and Rhythm flies with it holding hands and see Zi-O driving on his Ride striker as they travel together.)_

**{Donna MIRAKURU mo oki houdai}**

**'Any miracle can happen.'**

_(Melody appeared along with Rhythm as Zi-O and Geiz appear behind them, then they pose as the song ends.)_

**{YUNIBAASU FESUTIBARU} {Party P.A.R.T.Y.}**

**'Universe Festival.' (Party! P.A.R.T.Y.!)**

**(Cue P.A.R.T.Y. ~Universe Festival~ End)**

* * *

**Jikai Kamen Rider Zi-O: Melodious Quartzer**

_Kamen Rider Ex-Aid charges at Another Ex-Aid as Zi-O battles the Bugster grunts, __Zi-O's Time Mazine appeared briefly._

**Woz: We reached this point my Overlord.**

**Hummy: We must stop them-nya!**

_Zento and Hibiki are in the Time Mazine as Zento takes out his driver, Hora appeared in 2017 activating the Another Ex-Aid Ridewatch._

**Tsukuyomi: We should guide Zento so that he doesn't become an Overlord.**

**Hibiki: I'm betting on my pride as a woman to prevent Zento becoming the Overlord.**

_Geiz and Kanade appeared in 2017 with Emu and Hiro. Geiz in his Rider form rode past Another Ex-Aid, then changes to Geiz and Rhythm fights the grunts._

**Zento: I believe in Geiz and Tsukuyomi. Along with Hibiki, Kanade, and Hummy!**

**Kanade: Okay!**

_Zi-O and Heure fight with their Time Mazines, then Emu appeared with Zi-O: Ex-Aid armor showing briefly._

**Emu: Go for the finisher!**

**Zento: That's why I'll fight!**

**Hibiki and Kanade: Our harmony will resonate in our hearts!**

**Next Time: No Continues 2016**

* * *

**IWAE! Chapter three is done! ****Whew, sorry for the delay but I was busy with life and school before finishing this chapter. Anyway, Ex-Aid made his appearance in this fanfic. The next will be focus on the Another Ex-Aid case, the concert will be postpone until the end of the next chapter.**

**I was thinking of new story ideas for a while, I'm thinking about a Kamen Rider x RWBY crossover, Beyblade burst, Zero-One crossover, and Kengan Ashura crossover.**

**RWBY Vol. 7 is good so far but don't how it turn out in the latter in the series, Zero-One is Amazing especially with the plot so far with the ecret behind the daybreak incident and the purpose of the Progrise keys and ZetsumeRise keys with it's secrets.**

**I've been watching Kengan Ashura anime and it was Awesome with the animation and their fights. Along reading TheCrimsonSurfer's Ashura of Remnant made me think of writing one but not there yet.**

**Please post any question, comment, and suggestions.**

**'Till then, IWAE for Zi-O!**


	4. Chapter 4

Episode 4: No Continues 2016

* * *

Woz appears with his book open as he reads what happen last time.

"As it is written in this book, in September of 2018, the ordinary middle schooler Tokigawa Zento, embarks on a path which leads him to become the king of time, Oma Zi-O."

_(Oma Zi-O appears briefly with the statues in 2068.)_

"He sets out to find the secret behind an unbeatable video game that has rendered all who play it comatose."

_(Next shows Zento with Owada playing the unbeatable games before it glowed bright pink then knock out by Another Ex-Aid as Zento takes him to the Hospital.)_

"But then, a slight interruption from Siren and the Trio de Minor at the Musical Princes's concert as the Suite Precure stopped them at their tracks just before Another Ex-Aid made his appearance."

_(Melody and Rhythm were fighting the Cello Negatone, then Another Ex-Aid came before Zento, Geiz, and Tsukuyomi stops him.)_

"That's when he discovers that Kamen Rider Ex-Aid knows the mystery behind the game."

_(Then shows Zi-O: Build armor and Geiz: Drive armor using their finishers to defeat Another Ex-Aid along with Melody and Rhythm performing Passinato Harmony as it' knocked out and changes into a middle-age man unconscious. Changes to Emu Hojo with his Gashat as he transforms into Kamen Rider Ex-Aid)_

"An thus Tokigawa Zento finally comes to know of Emu Hojo, and takes Ex-Aid's power... "

_(Scene changes to Zi-O in the Time Mazine as it reveals that he's fighter another Time Mazine, then changes to Emu giving the Ex-Aid Ridewatch to Zento. Zi-O battles Another Ex-Aid in 2016, then changes to Zento with Tsukuyomi, Geiz, Hibiki, Kanade, and Hummy talking to Emu.)_

Woz stop reading any further, he smiles as he gets up and walks away.

* * *

Kamen Rider Ex-Aid is going to face off against Zi-O and Geiz as he charges to them catching them off guard and punches Zi-O as the word 'HIT!' appear, then punches Geiz and goes back to Zi-O kicking him on the head, then repeat it to Geiz. But before Ex-Aid go any further and the Precure going to stop him, time stopped around them as the ones who're aware surprised as they know who can stop time at will.

Hora appears before them and walks casually passing by them as she knocks out the 'HIT!' out of her way making her way to the middle-age man.

"Time...Jacker...!" Geiz said still frozen in time.

Zi-O sees the female Time Jacker along with Melody and Rhythm who are still frozen.

"Seriously, look at this mess." Hora said looking disappointed. "Now I have to start over."

_"What does she mean by that?'_ Melody thought.

Ora stick her hand into the man's chest and takes out the Another Ex-Aid Ridewatch and reactivate it.

**[eX-AiD!]**

Then she reinserts it back to the man and turns around to see the Kamen Riders And Precure.

"Well, see you around." Hora greets them goodbye, then she disappears as time resumes.

The man wakes up as he glows pink and transforms back to Another Ex-Aid with Kamen Rider Ex-Aid glitches in response and changes back to Emu. Zi-O and the other Precures were surprise, it was like with Build in 2017. Another Ex-Aid disappears in pink light as the game area dissolves around them sending them back outside of the Seito University Hospital. Tsukuyomi came to check their safety along with Melody and Rhythm.

"Are you alright?" Tsukuyomi ask.

"Yeah..." Zi-O replied.

Emu turns around to face them as the rest stares at them in silence which was making Melody and Rhythm nervous for a moment before Emu speak up.

"Who are you people...?"

"Eh?" Zi-O, Hummy, Tsukuyomi, and Geiz blurted out before this happens.

"EEEEHHHHHH?!" Melody and Rhythm shouted out making the rest cover their ear from the sudden cries.

* * *

**(Cue Over Quartzer by Shuta Sueyoshi feat. ISSA)**

**{Instrumental}**

_(The song start as it shows Zento, Geiz, Tsukuyomi, Hibiki, and Kanade look upon all the previous Kamen Riders doing their rider kicks.)_

**The Heisei Kamen Riders have perdured for decades. And now, they pass their legacy on to the next generation! Along with the Magical warriors known as the Pretty Cure, to make a path to the future!**

_(Changes to the Time portal, the Time Mazines flies through as the Katakana word for 'Rider' slams onto Zi-O helmet.)_

**{Oh, yeah. Ohh...}**

**IWAE! For the birth of a new King!**

**{Isshun de tsukamitoru no sa Are you ready?} {Are you ready?}**

**'Gonna grab a second, so are you ready?' (Are you ready?)**

_(Zento reaches out to the clocks on the wall before swinging it down, as the background spins in synch with his arm with his name behind him.)_

**{Atarashi rekishi wa soko ni Feel it! Feel it!} {Crazy baby!}**

**'It's a brand new history. Can you feel it feel it?' (Crazy baby!)**

_(Geiz wipes something off his face before throwing away his torn coat as the background spins behind him as it shows his name. Changes to Tsukuyomi walking straight showing her name before the camera changes to her side as the background spins again.)_

**{Hikari wo kate ni kasokushite.}**

**'Making our bound the guiding light.'**

_(Scene changes to Hibiki running on a track field with her name being shown. Following Kanade attending in her Sweets Club finishing her new cake with her name in the back. The background glitches as they were transported to 2068 showing the statue of Zento along with the previous Kamen Riders with Oma Zi-O walking towards them.)_

**{Konomama Shout it out! Shout it out!}**

**'Now it's time to shout it out, shout it out!'**

_(Oma Zi-O look at the camera with his crimson eyes glowing. Scene changes to Zento and the others standing over the RideWatches and the Notes as they look at the camera.)_

**{Ima wo susume yo.}**

**'And move forward through the present.'**

_(Then changes to Woz in a dark background as flaming scraps of appears fall around him with his name in the background. He looks at the screen with flames light up his face as he he holds the Oma Advent Calendar book in his hands.)_

**{Mado hi mo ikudo tonaku Asu no tobira tatake.}**

**'No matter how often you feel lost., make sure you knock on future's door.'**

_(Scene change to Heure quickly speeding up pulling one of his eyes and sticking his tongue before moving aside. Behind are Ora and Swartz with their backs turn, hiding their face. Changes to Queen Aphrodite, the Fairy Tones, and Hummy in Major land. Next is Mephisto along with the Trio de Minor and Siren in Minor land. Then to Woz showing the book as flames coming off as it zoom in seeing Oma Zi-O obliterating the rebels to dust. Lastly to the RideWatches dials turning before activating.)_

**{Mitsumeta sono saki ni.}**

**'Once you've got your sight on what's beyond.'**

_(The Rider statues were cracking as the stone cascades off revealing the armor underneath. Quickly changes to Geiz turning the dial and activate his RideWatch. To more Riders, then to Hibiki and Kanade holding their Cure Modules, then more statues.)_

**{Tobikonde mitara}**

**'Just jump in and'**

_(Changes to Zento, who turns the dial of his Zi-O RideWatch as the statue of Zento crumbles.)_

**_BELIEVE YOURSELF!_**

_(Oma Zi-O stands behind the rumble as the camera zooms close with the rumble hiding his helmet only letting the red eyes glow through it.)_

**_Now, Over Quartzer!_**

_(Zento shouts "Henshin!" before spins his driver as the world spins behind him.)_

**{Toki no ame Surinukete Tomo ni.}**

**'We'll slip through the raindrops of time, together.'**

_(His transformation complete as the Katakana slams into his visor. Zi-O and Geiz drives down a road while Melody and Rhythm flew in the air, explosions and lasers blasting as they pass. Changes to a downpour of rain as the Time Jackers walk away from a destroyed clock. Then back to the Rider and Precures as the four pass through the frozen rider kicks.)_

**_You, Over Quartzer!_**

_(Time resumes as the Rider kicks, causing explosions. Then Zi-O drives through the fire.)_

**{Mirai wo koe yo!}**

**'Go beyond the future!'**

_(Zi-O jump into his Time Mazine, piloting inside of it. Changes to the Kanon Town's Clock Tower with mask woman standing on top of it before glanced to her left watching Zi-O. Next is Zento staring straight at the camera, he put out his right arm as the background stop spinning. Same for Geiz, Tsukuyomi, Hibiki, and Kanade.)_

**{Kako no ishi wa Uso wa azamuke nai.}**

**'The lessons of the past can't be clouded by lies.'**

_(Changes to the staircase as Zi-O, Geiz, Melody, and Rhythm rushes in. The Rider's helmet Words creating a path while the Precure flown with a piano rainbow path. Explosion and lasers are blasting at them.)_

**{Kanjiro so Nexus Future.}**

**'Now feel the Nexus Future.'**

_(Tsukuyomi walks down the stairs as the Time Jackers were shifting and glitching before the disappear, leaving Tsukuyomi by herself. Scene changes to Zi-O swinging his Zikan Girade with Melody behind him doing the same thing with her Belltier.)_

**_Now, Over Quartzer!_**

_(Then changes to Geiz , reading his Zikan Z-Ax in bow mode as he shoots it off. At the same time behind him is Rhythm unleashing an attack with her Belltier.)_

**{Mabayui sekai.}**

**'A brighter world is coming.'**

_(The scene flashes title cards of the past, Zi-O and Geiz back to back before attacking each other. The two clash their weapons as it clashes sparks and lights up the screen. The rest of the title cards flash as it reveals the current title with another title appear beneath it.)_

**Kamen Rider Zi-O: Melodious Quartzer**

**{Misete!}**

**'Take me there!'**

**(Cue music end)**

* * *

**Episode 4: No continues 2016**

**(Outside of the Seito University Hospital)**

"Ex-Aid...?" Emu was confused of what Zento and the other told them as the timeline changed and doesn't remember being a Kamen Rider. "What are you talking about?"

Zento and the girls in their civil forms with Hummy on Hibiki's shoulder look at each other and huddle up for a private discussion.

"He doesn't remember that he's a Kamen Rider..." Zento confirm to them.

"How did it happen anyway?" Kanade whispers to them.

"When Another Riders are created, it must cause history to be rewritten..." Tsukuyomi tells them her theory.

"Uh...Another Riders replace the originals...Jeez this is confusing?" Hibiki was confuse by this time stuff until Emu interrupts them.

"Can I ask why you all came looking for me?" He ask them.

"Of course, we just wanted to help the coma patients." Zento answers him.

"We need to know what going on behind the unbeatable game." Hibiki said as Kanade nods in agreement.

"I see..." Emu mutters.

"You do too, right? Why don't you work with us?" Zento ask him for his help.

"You saw the Another Rider, right?" Geiz adds in to their conversation. "If we can beat him, we can solve this whole thing."

Emu was in deep thought about what they said but it didn't take too long to make his decision.

"You shouldn't get involved any further." Emu told them

"Eh?"

"Why?"

Zento and the others where surprised by this as they wonder why he reject their help. Their question were answered as Emu said his reason of why.

"I have a fundamentally different goal than all of you." He tells them and walks back to the Hospital as they watches him leave.

"He's gone-Nya." Hummy suddenly said, breaking the tension making the other look at the cat with a weird look.

* * *

**(9 to 5 clock shop)**

They went back to Zento's home recuperating from the battle they fought today and discuss what happen before making a decision.

"What's with him?" Tsukuyomi ask them. "Instead of helping, he just tried to stop us."

"He must have a reason for it." Kanade tells them.

"But what though?" Hibiki ask her.

Zento was thinking about it too, what reason he tried to stop them in the first place. Somethings not right, he felt like there's a missing key to this problem and they need to know what it is before it's too late.

"The takeaway here is we can't rely on him. I'll go back to 2016, and I'll beat Another Ex-Aid." Geiz concludes as he walks to the doorway before Zento calls out to him.

"Hang on a minute."

Geiz stops at the doorway for a moment to tell him what he has to say.

"Zi-O, this isn't your concern anymore." Geiz said to him and turns to Hibiki and Kanade. "You girls should not get involve in this any further, you should focus on those guys from Minor Land."

As he finish saying that, Geiz left for the year 2016.

Zento was a little stunned of how Geiz told him to stay out of the Another Rider problem again, clearly he has a reason for it but was disappointed. Hibiki was a bit worried about Zento as she was thinking the same thing as him while Hummy was confused. Kanade was concern about Geiz going out there alone, she knows that Geiz can defend himself but she couldn't help worry for him and can't have him to deal with it all by himself.

"Sorry about him." Tsukuyomi apologize them for Geiz's behavior. "Geiz doesn't hate you, not as you are now, anyway. It's just, what you said to him earlier made him upset. "

"You're talking about Oma Zi-O, aren't you?" Hibiki ask her about Zento's future counter part, leaving Kanade confused about it since she didn't hear about it.

"Oma Zi-O?" Kanade repeated.

"That's right, we didn't tell Kanade about Zento's future-Nya." Hummy mentions.

"Eh, this Oma Zi-O is related to Zento's future? " Kanade ask Hibiki and Hummy.

"Might as well tell you now, Kanade. In 50 years, Zento become the overlord of time, Oma Zi-O, and rule the world in an iron fist. It's because of that, Geiz and Tsukuyomi came here to change their future." Hibiki explained to Kanade, making her a bit shock in the process.

"So, in other words, Zento's dream of being king came true. But not in a good way." Kanade summarize the explanation she was been told.

"That's right. He and I both lost friends, people that we wish we could have saved but we couldn't." Tsukuyomi tells them their futile resistance to Oma Zi-O back in 2068. "They all tried to change the future by defeating Oma Zi-O, but none of them lived to see that happen."

"And I caused all that?" Zento ask her.

"Correct." Tsukuyomi replied before telling him her point. "Considering the fate of our friends, can't you see why Geiz thinks you're a villain who must be defeated even at this stage in time?"

Zento was feeling a bit down about his future, about the cruel thing that he'd done in the future, it makes sense that Geiz needs to get rid of him before becoming Oma Zi-O.

"I do." Zento said before asking her a question. "Then, do you also think I'm a villain who must be defeated, Tsukuyomi?"

"Zento." Hibiki mutters, feeling sad for Zento to have to burden being the overlord in the future. Kanade was feeling the same thing but she felt bad for Geiz and Tsukuyomi to suffer like that in their time. Tsukuyomi was had a deep thought about Zento's question, sure back in their time Oma Zi-O the must defeat for a bright future, on the other hand this Zento in from of her is not Oma Zi-O yet. But his actions so far left Tsukuyomi in a struggle between the Zento of 2018 and Zento of 2068, so she'll have to say this for now.

"I don't know, but I think I can least try to guide you, so you don't turn into that evil overlord. At least I hope I can." She answers.

"...Okay." Zento said, reassured that she could help him change his future. Not just her, Hibiki, Kanade, and Hummy are here to support him as well so he wouldn't have to worry about it for now. Right now they have to deal with Another Ex-Aid.

* * *

**(Meanwhile with Geiz: Year 2016)**

Geiz is currently in his Time Mazine traveling in time to his destination at the year 2016 to defeat Another Ex-Aid. As he came out of the time stream, he witnessing Kamen Rider Ex-Aid leveling up to level 2 as he went to a giant chibi to a slim armor hero.

**[MIGHTY JUMP! MIGHTY KICK! MIGHTY MIGHTY ACTION X!]**

Geiz watch Kamen Rider Ex-Aid fighting mage Bugster grunts along with another Kamen Rider, who has a similar suit to Ex-Aid but the suit are light blue and white, spike shoulder pads, and his helmet is knight design with yellow eyes.

This is Kamen Rider Brave, AKA Hiro Kagami.

"Kamen Rider Ex-Aid." Geiz said as he watches Ex-Aid and Brave executing their finishers onto Aranbura Bugster.

**[MIGHTY CRITICAL FINISH!]**

Ex-Aid swing his Gashacon Breaker into the Bugster hitting him 'Great!' as the Bugster flew towards Brave.

**[TADDLE CRITICAL FINISH!]**

Brave swing his Gashacon Sword towards the Bugster slashing it with a 'Perfect!' and it explodes into pixels.

**[GAME CLEAR!]**

As they defeated the Bugster, Brave notices Geiz's Time Mazine as Ex-Aid notices too and lands in front of them

"What in the world?" Ex-Aid questions looking at the machine he'd never seen in real life.

Geiz came out as he and the doctor riders went back to the Hospital to explain to them about him coming from the future and telling his mission to warn them about the time line altering. Emu was surprised about this information he was given, even though he's a Kamen Rider he'd never heard a Kamen Rider coming from the future. What's next, a Kamen Rider coming from a parallel reality? But Hiro didn't believe him thinking it was all nonsense and it's wasting his time.

"Eh? From the future?" Emu said in surprise.

"From your perspective, yeah. There are people trying to change the past and because of that, the Rider power you two have is going to fade away." Geiz explains.

"And you came to warn us about it?" Emu ask.

"I'm gonna keep an eye out for anything strange. Any signs that the Another Rider has appeared." He tells them but Hiro is unconvinced with his explanation.

"This is asinine. This talk of past and future, don't waste my time with your ridiculous fantasy." Hiro tells them and walks back to his office as Emu and Geiz watched.

"He's a cold guy, isn't he?" Geiz ask Emu, but the latter sees the similarities between him and Geiz.

"You don't seem much different, to be fair." Emu points out as Geiz scoffs before look back at Emu.

* * *

**(Apartment Building - Year 2016)**

Back where Keisuke was putting into the ambulance truck with his dad by his side as event reoccurring before Hora intervene.

"Keisuke, are you okay?" The Father asks his son, Keisuke.

"It hurts..." Keisuke groans. "Please help me, Dad..."

Then time stopped as Keisuke's father was the only one not frozen as he sees everyone around him froze and glitch including his son. He wondered who did it until he sees Hora appeared suddenly leaning on the truck looking at him.

"Who are you?" He ask before stressing out. "What's going on?!"

"I'm Hora, a Time Jacker." She introduce herself as she walk by Keisuke. "And I'm afraid I have some bad news for you. But there's good new, too. the boy's heart doesn't have much longer, does it? You must know that right?"

"Then Keisuke will-?" Keisuke's father concludes but Hora interrupt him.

"That's the bad news. The thing is, if you contract with me, you can save his life and that's the good news. What do you say?" Hora tells him, knowing that he's going to accept the contract in order to save his son. It took a moment for him to decide but he accepts with a nod.

"Attaboy."

Hora took out a blank Ridewatch and activated it and put it into the father for a moment and taking it out making it the Another Ex-Aid Ridewatch. Then she activates it again.

**[eX-AiD!]**

She reinsert into him as he turns into Another Ex-Aid for the first time.

**[eX-AiD!]**

"For now on you're Kamen Rider Ex-Aid, got it?" Hora tells him.

Meanwhile in the Seito University Hospital, Emu was taking care of a patient before he started to glitch as it is a sign that his powers is starts to disappear. Geiz, who was also looking after some kids, notices him glitching telling him that the Another Rider has appeared.

"He's here!" Geiz said to himself and goes out to find him.

* * *

_Eye-catch 1: Shows the 5 Fairy Tones with Hummy who smiles, as it changes to Hibiki and Kanade playing music playing music on their Cure Modules with two more Fairy Tones while Zento throws his Ridewatch in the air and catches it with Geiz and Tsukuyomi standing there as Suite Precure title appears._

_~Suite Precure~_

_Eye-catch 2: Kanade is trying to keep Hibiki away from her cupcakes but Hummy snatches one followed by Hibiki snatches one then Zento snatches one as well making Kanade mad as she chasing them while Geiz and Tsukuyomi watches from afar as Kamen Rider Zi-O title appears._

_[Kamen Rider Zi-O]_

* * *

**(Somewhere at an warehouse)**

At an warehouse, a male teenager was playing the unbeatable game in his console before it shine pink signaling that Another Ex-Aid has appeared to attack him. But Geiz in his Rider form arrive in his Ride Striker intervenes and putting a stop to his rampage before it began.

"Eat this." Geiz said as he spins his belt performing his finisher.

**[TIME BURST!]**

Geiz charges at the Another Rider with his bike but Another Ex-Aid move out of the way. So Geiz decided to lift his bike rear up and spins in red energy and hits him with the rear wheel to his face as Another Ex-Aid was hit again by Geiz. Then when Another Ex-Aid was knock up in the air, Geiz ram into him as Another Ex-Aid exploded by his last attack. Geiz stops to see if his attacks worked, but it was all for nothing as Another Ex-Aid stands back up was if it didn't affect him at all.

"What the-?"

Another Ex-Aid starts to attack Geiz and knock him out of his bike.

* * *

**(9 to 5 clock shop: Year 2018)**

Back in 2018, Tsukuyomi was starting to worry about Geiz so were the other since he was out for a while. So she decided to call him from her Faiz X phone leaving the other in confusion, but she explains to them that they can call each other using this phone even if the other is in the past or future.

"What's going on?" Tsukuyomi ask Geiz through her phone. "Another Ex-Aid was created? I thought you could beat him by going to 2016?"

"How do I beat him? I need you to look that up, Tsukuyomi?" Geiz ask on the other line in 2016, who was retreating from Another Ex-Aid at the moment then end the call and resume the battle.

Tsukuyomi put her phone down then sighs which notifies Zento and the girls that Geiz is in trouble in 2016. Zento wants to help Geiz despite his warning to stay of of this, he need to help whether Geiz wants to or not. But first he needs to find out the problem with the patients Another Ex-Aid was after and why he did it. Then something hits his mind, Emu said to them that he had a different goal than the rest but what was it.

"I wonder what Emu was talking about earlier?" He mutters to himself, the girls heard that and started to wonder too.

"Now did you mention it, what was his reason anyway?" Hibiki wonders too.

"Hmm. Does it involve with the victims?" Kanade points out.

"We need to investigate this further." Tsukuyomi tells them.

They nod to each other in agreement and went on their way back to the Hospital for more information they need to now.

* * *

**(Seito University Hospital)**

Emu was currently at the rooftop of the hospital with an game console in his hands, it glows pink light as his surrounding pixilates and transporting him back into the game area. He was now in a mountain area with Another Ex-Aid in front of him as he confronts him to stop his rampage.

"Iida-san, you have to stop." Emu tells him, but Another Ex-Aid ,otherwise as Iida-san, didn't listen. "Snap out of it. What Keisuke needs right now is for you to be at his side."

Another Ex-Aid calms down a bit and turns back to an Iida-san, but he was devastated about what Emu said.

"What are you saying?" Iida-san ask him as he walks up to Emu and grips his coat up angrily. "You want me to sit around and wait for Keisuke to die?!"

Remembering his son in the hospital made Iida-san mad and throws Emu in frustration.

"If doctors like you won't save him, I'll do it myself. Stay out of my way." Iida-san tells him as he was about to walk away.

"You got it all wrong!"

Both Emu and Iida-san heard a voice and turn their head to see who it was, they see Zento and the girls walking to the two much to Emu surprise.

"You guys, but how?" Emu ask.

"We looked into the case again." Zento tells them and explains to them what Iida-san's reason for his actions. "And we learned something."

* * *

**(Earlier)**

Zento, Tsukuyomi, Hibiki and Kanade along with Hummy went back to ask Hiro about the patient. They went to his desk to show them the diagnostics of the patient that Another Ex-Aid attacked.

_"All of the patients, they had one other thing in common aside from the game. They were all young men of small stature. In other words, people whose organs were roughly the same size."_

They looked into it and sees Keisuke in his hospital bed currently asleep. Hiro explains his condition and his illness.

_"Idiopathic dilated cardiomyopathy. If he had been admitted a year earlier I could have performed a Kagami-Batista procedure to treat him." _Hiro explains before telling them more. _"But given how it's progressed, even a transplant wouldn't much good."_

Hibiki and Kanade felt sad for the father's son is suffering like that, no wonder he became Another Ex-Aid. Hummy was with them looking at the boy with a sadden look on her face. Zento finally knows, he just might works this out and help both the father and son.

* * *

**(Back to** **now)**

Iida-san stunned as he kept listening while Emu looks at Zento who explains further to this.

"His father was trying to find donors who matched his son's size, so he used the power of the Another Rider to create that game." Zento said as he walks beside Emu and took a knee to look at him in the eye. "And Emu, you wanted to give his son the strength to live so you tried to bring his father back, right?"

"...You really do understand." Emu said, knowingly that they understand the situation now.

"Well, I know someone else like that." Zento said as he took a glance at Tsukuyomi while Hibiki and Kanade look their way to her as she realize who he's taking about. "Someone who tries to save the person that everyone else worried about defeating. Besides, being desperate to help someone in need is one thing all of us have in common. So I understand how you feel too but you can't sacrifice other people to do it!"

The other were move by his speech, it gives them the motivation to do what is right. Hibiki especially, she was beginning to see Zento being a king in her eyes. Helping people in need, being kind, and sympathize other's feeling. It makes Hibiki feel warm and fuzzy inside and felt heat coming in her cheeks and was a little fluster but shook it off. Kanade notice this and was a little curious of why Hibiki acts like that, but when she see Zento gears were running in her head and realize it. She had a little grin on her face meaning that she had something mischievous idea coming on.

"Shut up. Just shut up already! While you're patting on, my son is dying! He running out of time!" Iida-san yells at them as he turns away and transforms into Another Ex-Aid.

**[eX-AiD]**

"Iida-san!" Emu calls out to him trying to catch up to him, but he disappears along with the game area. "Iida-san!"

Emu stood there and was upset that he couldn't help Iida-san at all, as a doctor he need to help his patients but not like this.

"You don't have to do this all by yourself, Emu." Zento said as he walks up to him. "I'll let the doctors worry about his patient, but the Another Rider? His father? You can let me take care of that. I wanna be a king someday, y'know. So looking out for people it's part of the job after all."

Emu thought about it for a moment, then he had a good feeling about him and smiled.

"Okay." Emu replied as he took out something from his pocket. It was neon green Ridewatch with a neon pink dial, it has symbol of Ex-Aid and the year 2016.

Emu took out the Ex-Aid Ridewatch.

"A Ridewatch?!" Tsukuyomi gasped.

"Where did he...?" Hibiki mutters as Kanade and Hummy were shocked as well.

"I don't know how I got this but I wanted to give it back to the owner when I found him." Emu explains as he put the Ridewatch into Zento's hands. "And that must be you. Please, get through to Iida-san."

Zento nods in agreement as the Time Mazine came up right next to him in the air.

**[TIME MAZINE!]**

"I think I can do that!" Zento said and makes his way to the Time Mazine.

"Yosh, Kanade let's go with him." Hibiki said as she follows him in.

"OK." Kanade said following them with Hummy.

"I'll make sure there aren't any more Another Rider victims." Tsukuyomi said as she leaves to prevent any casualties while they're away.

* * *

Zento and the girls are in the cockpit as Zento takes the drivers seat and set the destination for 2016. The gateway open as they're about to set off until something knock them out out of nowhere. They fell down to the ground as the mysterious ship like machine with lizard arms came closer and transformed into a robot similar to the Time Mazine. Inside the cockpit was Heure interfering with Zento's plans to stop Another Ex-Aid and blast him then kick him. Zento was dizzy from the hit while Hibiki and Kanade were hanging on from falling.

"Whoa! What was that?!" Hibiki shouted clinging onto part of the cockpit in panic.

"Must've been a Time Jacker!" Kanade assumes.

"Trying to stop us eh? Then it's a fight you'll get!" Zento said as he takes out his Ziku driver and straps it on and then activates his Ridewatch.

**[ZIKU-DRIVER!]**

**[ZI-O!]**

Zento drives up as he hits Heure in the process as he transforms.

"Henshin!" Zento shouts as he inserts the Ridewatch and spins the driver.

_**DING! DONG!**_

**[RIDER TIME! KAMEN RIDER ZI-O!]**

As he transforms, the Time Mazine went into robot form but this time a big version of the Zi-O Ridewatch became it's head.

Zi-O hits the Time Jacker from left and right and kick him knocking him back, then the Time Jacker went for the attack but Zi-O went under dodging his attack but Heure grabbed Zi-O and pushes him to the Hospital building. Heure was about to headbutt Zi-O but he dodge it as Heure hit the building instead, Zi-O saw an opening and go for a punch to the side as he was released from the hold and went for a finishing move and punch him to the ground. "

Yeah! You did it Zento!" Kanade cheered.

"Nyapu! Nyapu!" Hummy cheered too.

"Next stop, 2016!" Hibiki said.

Zi-O then transforms the Time Mazine back to vehicle mode and flies off to 2016. Meanwhile, Heure was in the cockpit which was damage from his battle with Zi-O.

"Aren't you impressive? You really are Zi-O." Heure said amused.

* * *

**(2016)**

Back to the battle between Geiz and Another Ex-Aid, Geiz was barely hanging on as Another Ex-Aid started doing jump attacks on him a few time and jumps away from him. Geiz went after him only for him get hit by the Another Rider again and was at a disadvantage. Another Ex-Aid as going to attack him again until Zento's Time Mazine came and knock him back and lands. Zento, Hibiki, and Kanade with Hummy came out ready to face the Another Ex-Aid of 2016.

"What are you doing here?!" Geiz said to Zento before turning to Hibiki and Kanade. "Why did you two came along?! I told you guys to not get involve! Are trying to make him become Oma Zi-O?!"

"No, I won't let that happen." Zento said making Geiz agitated.

"Are you saying you won't believe me?" Geiz accuse Zento and grips his shirt. Hibiki and Kanade were about to separate them and calm Geiz down but they stopped when they see Zento held his hand up.

"I do believe, Geiz. In you, Tsukuyomi, Hibiki, Kanade, and Hummy too." He said making Geiz confused as he took his hands off of his shirt. "Which is why, I'm going to fight!"

Geiz was dumbfounded at the moment until he sees Hibiki and Kanade step up too.

"Don't forget about us!" Hibiki exclaimed as she took out her Cure Module.

"You're not the only one who fighting too you know, involve with this or not, Hibiki and I are gonna protect our world whether it from the Time Jackers or Mephisto!" Kanade said with her Cure Module out as well.

"Yosh ikuzo!" Zento said with his Ridewatch out in his hand and his driver strapped him then activates the watch.

**[ZI-O!]**

"I'm betting my pride as a woman on this! Ready Kanade!?" Hibiki ask.

"Ready Hibiki!" Kanade replied as Hummy jump out of Kanade shoulder and watches from afar.

"Dodo!"

"Rere!"

Zento inserts the watch to the driver as his get ready to transform while Hibiki and Kanade does the same as the pink and white Fairy Tones quickly jump and into their Modules.

"Henshin!"

"Let's Play! Precure Modulation!"

_**DING DONG!**_

**[RIDER TIME! KAMEN RIDER! ZI-O!]**

Zento transforms to Zi-O along with Hibiki and Kanade transform into their dresses along with their twin tails and pony tail. Then the girls announce themselves again.

"Playing a frantic tune, Cure Melody!" Cure Melody said before striking a pose.

"Playing the tranquil melody, Cure Rhythm!" Cure Rhythm said before she too strikes a pose.

"Resonate!"

The two then clap before they say as one striking a pose together.

"Our musical suite! Suite Pretty Cure!"

Once again, Zi-O and Geiz stares at them with a strange look.

"Will this be a occasional thing for you girls?" Zi-O ask, thus making them total embarrassed.

"L-Let's just stop him okay!" Melody said.

Zi-O ad the Precure take charge at Another Ex-Aid with Geiz joining in and attack him one by one. Another Ex-Aid kept blocking their attacks but it was too much for him to handle as Zi-O and Geiz punches him making the Another staggered before Melody and Rhythm leap in and kicks him back a little. The Another Rider had enough and summons a bunch of Bugster grunts then attacks the Rider and Precures. As they are too many to handle, Geiz brought out his Zikan Z-Ax to even thing up a little.

**[ZIKAN Z-AX! ONO!]**

The Riders and the Precures were occupied by the grunts and Another Ex-Aid stood there and was about to leave, but what he didn't know is that Emu arrives and sees the battle and Another Ex-Aid.

"What? A doppelganger of me? I better get in there!" Emu said as he took out his Gamer Driver and Rider Gashat then activates it.

**[MIGHTY ACTION X!]**

"Dai-henshin!" Emu shouted as he inserts the Gashat and opens the driver.

**[GASHATTO!]**

**[GACCHAN! LEVEL UP! MIGHTY JUMP! MIGHTY KICK! MIGHTY MIGHTY ACTION X!]**

Emu transforms into Ex-Aid level 2 with his Gashacon Breaker in it's blade mode and runs in then slashes at the grunts and get to Another Rider of him as he fight against his Another Rider version. Zi-O notices Ex-Aid fighting, seeing that his attacks are working against him.

"How his attacks works against him?" Zi-O mutters as Melody started to notices too and started to put two and two together.

"Is it because they're the same?" Melody guess, thus making Zi-O finally figures it out.

"So you mean Another Ex-Aid is only weak against the real Ex-Aid's power?" Zi-O concludes their theory, then out of nowhere Woz appears right next to them.

"I see you have learned the truth, my Overlord." Woz said surprising them.

"Whoah!"

"Kyaa!"

They two look at Woz in shock from his sudden appearance.

"Woz?!"

"Why do you keep doing that?!" Melody exclaimed.

"Please remember this.." Woz ignored Melody as he explains to Zi-O the Another Rider's weakness. "To beat the Another Rider, you must wield the power of the same Rider."

"The power of the same Rider?" Zi-O muttered, then Zi-O and the others saw Ex-Aid fighting Another Ex-Aid and was winning but he started to glitch as his armor started to fade and reverted back to Emu. Thus Kamen Rider Ex-Aid's has vanish like Build before.

"He reverted back-Nya!" Hummy shouted.

"That means his powers has vanish." Rhythm said.

"That's all I can do..." Emu said seeing that his powers are gone.

"When we beat Another Build, we had the Build Ridewatch..." Melody mutters and sees the Ex-Aid Ridewatch in Zi-O's Ridewatch holder. "Zento you have Ex-Aid's watch, use it!"

"That's right." Zi-O glances at it and took it out from the holder. "Alright, I'm up for it!"

He turns the dial and activate it.

**[EX-AID!]**

Zi-O inserts to his driver and spins it making the bell noise which Another Ex-Aid notices. The kanji for Ex-Aid came out of his belt as the Ex-Aid armor appears in front of him. He kicks it as it scatters hitting Another Ex-Aid and flew above the roof.

**[KAMEN RIDER! ZI-O!]**

**[ARMOR TIME!]**

Zi-O jumps high as the pieces of the armor attaches to Zi-O and the kanji went to the visor and lands in a superhero pose. Zi-O was now in a silver armor and pink with black line-like circuits on his thigh armor. Each of his shoulders had a big pink Gashat and the arms holds gauntlet versions of the Gashacon breaker known as the Gashacon breaker breakers. The chest armor is neon green on the collar and has the gaming pad and health gauge with button of a sword and hammer. His helmet has look like Ex-Aid, pink spiky hair and white goggle visor with the pink kanji for Ex-Aid.

This is Kamen Rider Zi-O: Ex-Aid armor.

**[LEVEL UP! EX-AID!]**

"Ta-da!" Zi-O shouts as he stands up and turns to the others.

"IWAE! He is the heir to the power of all Riders. The king of time, traveling beyond time and space to reign over the past and future. His name is Kamen Rider Zi-O: Ex-Aid armor! And in this moment, he has once again received the power of another Rider!" Woz announced.

Zi-O jumps from the roof and land to face Another Ex-Aid with Emu and Melody walking up to him.

"With no continues..." Emu said and gestures his hand up.

"I know I can do this!" Zi-O declared raising his up up before Melody stops him.

"You mean WE can clear this!" Melody said stepping up.

"Right!"

Zi-O and Melody charge toward Another Ex-Aid as they hit him on the chest with every 'HIT' and Another Ex-Aid tries to fight back but they hit him again causing him to fall to the ground. Zi-O slams his Gashacon breaker breaker onto Another Ex-Aid but only for him to roll away from the attack and Melody leaps for a kick in the face.

Geiz and Rhythm were fighting the grunts on the battlefield but took longer than they expected.

"Mou, they're too many of them!" Rhythm exclaimed.

"Damn it..." Geiz mutters as he raise is Zikan Z-Ax and took out his Ridewatch and inserts into his Z-Ax.

**[FINISH TIME!]**

Geiz took a stance as his Z-Ax was coated in red energy resembling a red and silver clock and press the trigger.

**[GEIZ! ZAKKURI CUTTING!]**

Geiz slashes at the grunts twice with energy slashes resulting them explodes around him. Then he slashes another energy wave to where Rhythm was fight the remaining grunts which she notice and ducks the wave and hits the grunts thus them explode upon contact. Rhythm glares at Geiz as she walks up to him.

"You could've warn me next time!" Rhythm exclaims.

"You're welcome." Geiz said nonchalant.

"Hmph!" Rhythm pouted angrily.

Back to Zi-O and Melody, he uppercut Another Ex-Aid high in the air and generates gaming blocks to jump and hit the Another Rider back to back. Then with Melody jumping in with Zi-O they slam Another Ex-Aid hard to the ground leaving a crater in the impact.

"Whoa."

"Sugei."

"Go for the finishing move! The finishing move." Emu shouted to them gesturing the finishing move to them.

"What do you think Melody?" Zi-O asking her.

"I think you'll do the honors." Melody replied as she steps back for Zi-O to do his finisher.

**[FINISH TIME! EX-AID!]**

Zi-O press both of the Ridewatches and press the button of the driver and spins it. The Gashacon breaker breakers were brimming with pink and green energy as Zi-O takes his stance for the attack.

**[CRITICAL! TIME BREAK!]**

Zi-O notices the sign and breaks the forth wall by lifting it up. Another Ex-Aid charges at him but Zi-O uses a move that we all know too well of.

"SHORYUKEN!" Zi-O shouted the uppercut move to knock him up in the air and get ready to jump. "Now to finish with this!"

He jumps high in the air as he hits Another Ex-Aid with the board from earlier. Emu and Melody watches him with Geiz and Rhythm catching up to them and as they saw it too with a confuse expression on their faces.

"That's not quite right." Emu comments.

"How did Zento do that?" Rhythm ask rhetorically seeing the kanji and the board appear out of nowhere.

"I'm not sure." Melody replied.

Zi-O flies in with a rider kick with the kanji line up to Another Ex-Aid as the kick was getting closer and closer until came on contact giving him damage as they came down to the ground. Zi-O jumps upon impact as Another Ex-Aid was damage enough to create an explosion behind Zi-O landing on the ground.

_**BOOM!**_

Another Ex-Aid reverted back to Iida-san and was unconscious, Emu runs over to him to make sure if he's okay.

"Are you okay?!" Emu shouted, Zi-O turns around and sighs in relief that Another Rider was gone for now. Melody and Rhythm were happy that they manage to stop him with Hummy came and cheered with excitement. Geiz was standing there silently an just watch as they reverted back to civil forms and gather around Iida-san who was waking up.

"What happen to me?" Iida-san ask them as Emu and Zento help him up.

"Don't worry, you and your son will be alright." Zento said to him, which he starts to remember.

"That's right, my boy!"

Iida-san get up and look around for his son, but Hibiki and Kanade tries to calm him down.

"Calm down, Iida-san! Don't worry we know someone that can help." Hibiki assures him, making him raise an eyebrow

"That's right." Kanade confirms as they look at Emu as Zento explains to him.

"This man's son is sick. Can you look after him at your hospital?" Zento asked before explaining more. "You've got that genius surgeon, don't you?"

The said person was at his office sitting at his table with a cake in front of him.

"There's nothing that I cannot cut." Hiiro said as he picks up his fork and knife and start cutting the cake.

Emu chuckle for a moment and accepts his request immediately.

"Very well." Emu replied as he and Iida-san bow their head as Zento walk up to him bringing out a blank Ridewatch.

"And I'd like you to hold onto this." Zento said handing him the watch.

"What is it?" Emu ask.

"In the future, this will connect you to me." Zento said with a smile.

"In the future..." Emu mumble while looking at the watch, he lift his head to Geiz who look away and to Hibiki, Kanade and Hummy which they smile back. "Okay, I'll hold onto it."

"Hmm." Zento replied as he, Geiz, and the girls went into their Time Mazines and went back to their time.

* * *

**(Kanon Music hall - 2018)**

Zento and the girls got back and were on their way back to see the concert which was disrupted by Siren and Another Ex-Aid. As they walk back, they notice Iida-san was there with his son walking towards the doors.

"So how's school?"

"I open the door and they yelled welcome back!"

They went in he Music hall with a smiles on their faces, seeing that made Zento smiled knowing that the father and his son are okay. Hibiki and Kanade glad that things are back to normal and they went on in to enjoy the concert.

As they take their seats, Hojo-sensei and the Musical Princes plays their music and the audience quietly listens to it as they enjoy it. Hibiki was no different, listening to her dad music and seeing him smile light up her liking for music inside her.

"Kanade, since I start to enjoy music, will I be able to face it again?" She asked her friend, before looking over at Kanade when she didn't reply who fell asleep! "She's asleep!"

Hummy said "Nyapu Nyapu" getting her hands in the air. However both continued to enjoy the concert, not having the heart to wake her up. Zento saw this and couldn't help but laugh at this and answers for her.

"Hibiki, I believe that you can face it again. This time, me and Kanade have your back."

"Thanks." Hibiki said with a smile on her face, making Zento blush upon seeing it.

_'K-K-KAWAII!'_

* * *

**(9 to 5 clock store)**

Zento invited Hibiki and Kanade for dinner which Hibiki accepted without a doubt since she likes his uncles cooking. When they went to the dining room, they saw Genjiro showing them a widespread of delicious dishes can make anyone drool for it, Hibiki was one of them who is currently looking at the food with a predator loook in her eyes.

"Ta-da!"

"You're going overboard again." Zento tells him.

"Come on, we got more mouths to feed now! this is just enough." Genjiro reassures him with the amount of food he cooked since Geiz and Tsukuyomi moved in. "Oh, we need another! Er, one more plate! Just a sec, gonna get a plate, okay?"

When he said that last part, he uses the oven mitt like a puppet which Kanade laugh a little before he went back to the kitchen. Geiz came down and leans at the counter top by the doorway looking at Zento.

"Zi-O." Geiz calls out too him as Zento saw him and walks to him with the girls and Hummy follow him. Zento close the door and they notice Tsukuyomi was here too. "Tell me something, what do you mean back there?"

"You mean during the battle with Another Ex-Aid?" Kanade ask him which he nods in response.

"I have this dream of becoming a king." Zento tells them before explaining more to them. "I'm sorry but I'm going to do what I think is right. But if I choose the wrong path, and it seems like I'm turning into Oma Zi-O, I want you to take me down. That includes you Hibiki, Kanade, Hummy. I trust your judgement, all of you."

This leave Geiz and Tsukuyomi surprised for a moment, he believe them but he keep fighting even if he'll become Oma Zi-O he relies on them to stop him or even put him down. Hibiki was sadden when he said it, she couldn't bear of hurting him same for Kanade as well. After Zento was done telling them, he went back to the dining room for dinner while the rest process what he said.

"Oji-san, is dinner ready?"

Hibiki look down and remembers her dream about Oma Zi-O, she know that as a Precure she'll have to stop him if that happens. But to sacrifice Zento to do it, it left her wavering on this. First she fight Siren and the Trio from Minor land and next is Zento becoming Oma Zi-O in the future. She couldn't let that happen, never.

_'I'll make sure that does not happen. I'l change Zento future even if I'm putting my pride as a woman and a Precure on the line!' _Hibiki thought her decision.

Zento was in the dining room with the Ex-Aid Ridewatch and put it in to a display holder for the Riderwatches known was the Ridewatch Daizer.

* * *

Back to Woz in the dark room as he opens his book to our readers.

"And thus, our Overlord obtained the power of Ex-Aid. History flows ever onward towards Oma Zi-O and his encounter with yet another legend is around the bend."

The next scene shows in a high school and walking by the school gates as student wearing a black school uniform, a red t-shirt, sneakers, and holding a briefcase with hot rod flames with the Japanese kanji for friendship on it. He has a pompadour hair style making him look like a delinquent and he was stretching his arm as he was ready for school it seems.

* * *

**-The screen closes in the time portal with the Zi-O Ridewatch on the left, Ex-Aid Ridewatch in the middle, and Geiz Ridewatch on the right.-**

* * *

**(Cue P.A.R.T.Y. ~Universe Festival~ by DA PUMP)**

**_Party! P-Party! Party! Party! P.A.R.T.Y.!_**

_(Song starts with a piano rainbow path leads to the sight of Kanon Town.)_

**_Party! P.A.R.T.Y.!_**

_(Screen panning to the Plaza with the locals, to Private Aria Academy, then to Concert Hall.)_

**_Ooh woah!_**

**_Party! P.A.R.T.Y.!_**

_(Changes to Hibiki's house and finally to the 9 to 5 clock shop.)_

**{Kimi wa SUTAA Maybayuku SHAIN} {O-O-O-O-O, O-O-O-O!}**

**'You are a star with a blazing shine. (Ooh woah woah, ooh woah woah!)**

_(Show Hibiki walking down the street before looking up.)_

**{Jibun ja Kizukenai} {O-O-O-O-O, O-O-O-O!}**

**'You cannot notice yourself.' (Ooh woah woah, ooh woah woah!)**

_(Next is Kanade walking before looking up as well.)_

**{Kokoro RERAKKUSU shite Asu wo IMEEJI Yukue, jiyuujizai} {Jizai}**

**'Relax your mind and picture your future. Whereabouts and freedom.' (Freedom)**

_(Zento walking in front of the screen with a determination look as the screen zooms to his face.)_

**{Akirame kake chatta Yume ni REBENJI Rounayaku nannyuo no PURAIDO}**

**'Giving up and challenging in your dreams again. The pride of young and old, men and women.'**

_(Scene changes to 2068, where Oma Zi-O was walking far in the desert then came closer, then closer, then close to his helmet where __his visor__ glows brightly as it flashes the screen.)_

**{Every Body SHAFFURU shiyou, Sedi rensa suru SUMAIRU Let's Party ENJOI shinakya mottainai datte, jinsei wa ikkai}**

**'Everybody. Let's shuffle! Generations all linked with smiles. Let's Party! Don't waste it and just enjoy it because you only live once.'**

_(Scene changes to Hibiki and Kanade transform to Melody and Rhythm, then Geiz transforms, then Zento transforms to Zi-O as Hummy appear with the Fairy Tones and the Notes. Changes to Zi-O in Build armor, then to Geiz in Ghost armor, then shows a Kanon clock tower where Woz appear with his book open as he slams it shut.)_

**{REINBOO wa sora dake janai Mune ni mo kakaru ze} {Party P.A.R.T.Y.}**

**'Rainbow aren't just only in the skies but also in our heart.' (Party! P.A.R.T.Y.!)**

_(Show the piano rainbow path in the sky as Melody and Rhythm flies with it holding hands and see Zi-O driving on his Ride striker as they travel together.)_

**{Donna MIRAKURU mo oki houdai}**

**'Any miracle can happen.'**

_(Melody appeared along with Rhythm as Zi-O and Geiz appear behind them, then they pose as the song ends.)_

**{YUNIBAASU FESUTIBARU} {Party P.A.R.T.Y.}**

**'Universe Festival.' (Party! P.A.R.T.Y.!)**

**(Cue P.A.R.T.Y. ~Universe Festival~ End)**

* * *

**Jikai Kamen Rider Zi-O: Melodious Quartzer**

_Zento, Geiz, Tsukuyomi, and Hibiki were in high school uniforms as they're running in the halls. Changes to them in the Kamen Rider club with the teacher recognizes Geiz's Ridewatch._

**Tsukuyomi: The Kamen Rider club?**

_Kanade in a chef outfit baking different kind of cakes with Hibiki and Zento taste testing them, then she shows them the Cake Contest flyer._

**Hibiki: What's this cake?**

**Kanade: This will definitely win at the Cake Contest!**

_Another Fourze raise his arms up in battle, changes to Woz telling them a clue. Briefly shows the Trio in chef costumes and Siren disguise as a patisserie before changes to Hibiki and Kanade facing off against the cake Negatone._

**Woz: It began with a shooting star.**

**Kanade: That's not true! You know nothing about good taste, Hibiki!**

_Next show Geiz: Build armor appears, then show Swartz appearing briefly._

**Swartz: Things are steadily pointing in the direction of Oma Zi-O.**

_Zi-O and Geiz brought out their weapons facing Another Fourze, then changes to Hibiki telling something to Kanade._

**Zento: Friends, huh...?**

**Hibiki: I know all about your cakes, Kanade!**

_Next scene shows two middle-age men facing each other fiercely._

**Mysterious man: Stay out of my way.**

_Zi-O: Fourze armor appears and lands behind an explosion in victory. Then changes to Cure Melody and Cure Rhythm performing Passinato Harmony._

**Zento: We'll protect them!**

**Hibiki/Kanade: Our harmony will resonate in our heart!**

**Next time: Switch On! 2011 - Mogu Mogu! The fighting Spirit Recipe for Kanade-nya!**

* * *

**Hello readers, Chapter 4 is done which means the Ex-Aid arc is done.**

**Sorry for the delay, I didn't get make time due to being lost to the road called life. Anyhow Fourze arc is next and man it's a doozy. Hibiki declared on her pride to stop Zento's fate of being Oma Zi-O and willing to do anything to do it, how cute is that? How will she do it then?**

**For now, we have to see and find out.**

**Please post any questions, comments, and suggestions.**

**'Till then, IWAE for Zi-O!**


	5. Chapter 5

Episode 5: Switch On! 2011 – Mogu Mogu! The fighting Spirit Recipe for Kanade-nya!

* * *

Woz appears in the dark room opening his book as he narrates.

"As it is written in this book, in September of 2018, average junior-high school, Tokigawa Zento, embarks on a path which lead him to become the Overlord of time, Oma Zi-O."

_(Oma Zi-O appears briefly alongside the Kamen Rider statues in 2068.)_

"By solving the case of an unbeatable game that caused players to fall into a coma, our hero procured the power of Kamen Rider Ex-Aid."

_(Our Main Riders and the Suite Precure were facing Another Ex-Aid again in 2016, then showing Zi-O: Ex-Aid armor before using Critical Time break on Another Ex-Aid thus defeating it.)_

"And awaiting Tokigawa Zento are two more legendary Riders…"

_(The next scene reveals Kamen Rider Fourze and Kamen Rider Faiz, then changes to a teacher distributing flyers to the students, changes to a billboard filled with pictures of students.)_

"The keyword is…Shooting star."

* * *

**(Kanon Plaza)**

At the plaza, most of the residents were minding their own business and going on with their lives. Music playing, children run and play, also residents passing by going to their destination. But then time stopped as Heure and Hora walk in for their usual meet up about their plans.

"So, Zi-O messed up your plans too, huh?" Heure said, mocking her failure and laughed. "And you said it would be a breeze! That's precious, Hora!"

"There's nothing even remotely precious about you!" Hora talked back as she was about to confront Heure, but then time froze around them all of the sudden thus surprise them as they recognize who did it.

"This is..."

Hora and Heure manage to turn their head to see someone walking in the frozen time space. It was a man around his 30's wearing a sleeveless purple coat with dark purple accents, a small shoulder cape, arm bands, and boots.

This is the final member of the Time Jackers and their leader, Swartz.

"Swartz."

"Very good, Hora. Your senses are sharp." Swartz compliments Hora as he stole a candy bar from a bystander. "Heure, would you like some chocolate?"

"Don't treat me like a child, Swartz!" Heure shouts while being frozen in time.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourselves." Swartz laughs before moving on to serious matters. "But the flow of time steadily moves towards Oma Zi-O's awakening. We must stem the flow of time and crown a new king. Keep that in mind."

Swartz gives Heure the chocolate bar and walks away as time resumes around them irritated from Swartz's demeanor.

* * *

**(Lucky Spoon)**

Lucky Spoon, a local bakery here in Kanon town which Kanade's parents owns. Kanade's Mom greeting the customers and makes the sales, Kanade was helping out in the kitchen baking the cakes while her Dad decorates them. Hibiki and Zento were sitting outside waiting for Kanade while Hummy took a bite of a cupcake Kanade made earlier, taken a liking to it.

"Nyapu Nyapu! So soft and delicious-nya!" Hummy declared before taking a few more bites from it.

"She gave one to Hummy, but where's ours?" Hibiki sigh, rubbing her tummy in hunger. "I'm hungry..."

"Come on Hibiki, she won't take that long to make our cakes." Zento said with his hands behind his head before his stomach growls, getting hungry too. "I wonder what's taking her?"

"Sorry for the wait." Kanade walks over to them with two cakes in front of them.

"Sweet, can't wait to try them." Zento said, taking one of the cakes.

"I've been looking forward to this!" Hibiki cheered as she clapped and took one as well. "Here I go!"

"Wait right there!" Kanade stopped them, the two look at her in confusion waiting for her reason. "Look at the shape and color of the cake first."

Hibiki and Zento look at their cakes, it was white round cake with pink and white frosting, a red rich sauce on top of it with sprinkles and a leaf. Zento thought it was pretty but Hibiki didn't get it.

"Do you know what it is?" Kanade ask them or a moment but they shook their heads. "It's depicting the coming of spring in a forest after a long winter. That's the theme of these cakes."

"I see, it a seasonal cake." Zento said in awe.

"All right, I get it. Can we eat it now?" Hibiki asked hopefully and Zento look at her for a response.

"Make sure you enjoy the taste." Kanade replied.

"Then here we go!" Hibiki and Zento said together and took their first bite of their cake.

Kanade watch eagerly at the two waiting their reaction of her cake. Zento like the taste with a smile on his face as he takes another bite. Hibiki was eating the cake at the rapid pace and finish it instantly.

"How is it? Delicious?"

"Yes it was, I like it."

"Yep! Delicious as always."

"Eh?"

Kanade flinched with their answers, so she rush back to the store and brought out more cakes for them to try.

"Then how about these?" Kanade asked, Hibiki and Zento taste the rest of the cakes.

**(10 minutes later)**

"I'm full, I'm full." Hibiki said rubbing her yummy.

"That was great. Good work Kanade." Zento compliments her as he was satisfied.

"Then which ones were good? How about the designs, the colors, and the fruits I've put on top?" Kanade asked, waiting for their opinion of which cake was the best.

"Eh?"

Zento notice this and think about it for a minute, she call them out here and have them to eat their cakes while asking them questions. He figure out that they were just taste testing one of her new cakes to find out which one she would bake. Then he remembered this morning when his uncle was pretty busy in the kitchen.

* * *

**(Flashback - This morning - 9 to 5 clock shop)**

Zento got up and went downstairs to the dining room for breakfast, only to find his uncle wearing an apron and a chef hat mixing the cake mix. Zento was confused on what his uncles doing as Genjiro notices him at the door.

"Morning Zento!" His uncle greeted.

"Morning. What are you doing baking Oji-san?" He asked.

"Oh, I'm entering a contest." Genjiro said as he brings out a flyer and gives it to Zento.

"A cake contest?" Zento reads the flyer. "And the winner will be a pro Patisserie?"

"That's right, I thought it might be fun doing this sort of thing so I'm freshening up my baking skills." He tells him as he resumes his baking leaving Zento alone to his thoughts.

"Huh, I wonder If Kanade is entering the contest as well." Zento whispered until his phone vibrate and sees that he got a text from Hibiki.

"Zento meet us at Lucky Spoon. Kanade is going to feed us cakes." He read the text before heading out. "Kanade treating me and Hibiki, I wonder why?"

* * *

**(Flashback Ended)**

_'Oh, I see why.'_ Zento thought before Hibiki spoke her answer.

"Was there anything different? There were about the same I thought." She bluntly said as she didn't notice Kanade getting mad.

_'Oh boy, not again.'_

"Hi-bi-ki!" Kanade said through her gritted teeth before scolding her. "Why do you think I invited you here?!"

"Uh, you wanted to treated me for all the trouble you've caused?" Hibiki guessed.

"Wrong!" Kanade shouted, causing Hibiki to back away as she brought out the cake contest flyer onto the table.

"What's that?" Hibiki ask as She and Zento take a closer look.

"Oh, so you are entering the contest too Kanade?" Zento asked her, making her happy for him to notice it.

"That's right!"

"A cake contest?" Hibiki said.

"Yep, and the star of the sweet world, Yamaguchi Yoko, is one of the judges!" Kanade explained as she clapped her hands together. "If I win, I can become a pro Patisserie! I need to create the most fancy cake in order to win!"

"Well, then I wish you good luck." Zento said.

None of them notice that Siren was hiding in the tree overhearing their conversation as she was coming up a scheme to ruin their friendship.

* * *

**(Cue Over Quartzer by Shuta Sueyoshi feat. ISSA)**

**{Instrumental}**

_(The song start as it shows Zento, Geiz, Tsukuyomi, Hibiki, and Kanade look upon all the previous Kamen Riders doing their rider kicks.)_

**The Heisei Kamen Riders have perdured for decades. And now, they pass their legacy on to the next generation! Along with the Magical warriors known as the Pretty Cure, to make a path to the future!**

_(Changes to the Time portal, the Time Mazines flies through as the Katakana word for 'Rider' slams onto Zi-O helmet.)_

**{Oh, yeah. Ohh...}**

**IWAE! For the birth of a new King!**

**{Isshun de tsukamitoru no sa Are you ready?} {Are you ready?}**

**'Gonna grab a second, so are you ready?' (Are you ready?)**

_(Zento reaches out to the clocks on the wall before swinging it down, as the background spins in synch with his arm with his name behind him.)_

**{Atarashi rekishi wa soko ni Feel it! Feel it!} {Crazy baby!}**

**'It's a brand new history. Can you feel it feel it?' (Crazy baby!)**

_(Geiz wipes something off his face before throwing away his torn coat as the background spins behind him as it shows his name. Changes to Tsukuyomi walking straight showing her name before the camera changes to her side as the background spins again.)_

**{Hikari wo kate ni kasokushite.}**

**'Making our bound the guiding light.'**

_(Scene changes to Hibiki running on a track field with her name being shown. Following Kanade attending in her Sweets Club finishing her new cake with her name in the back. The background glitches as they were transported to 2068 showing the statue of Zento along with the previous Kamen Riders with Oma Zi-O walking towards them.)_

**{Konomama Shout it out! Shout it out!}**

**'Now it's time to shout it out, shout it out!'**

_(Oma Zi-O look at the camera with his crimson eyes glowing. Scene changes to Zento and the others standing over the RideWatches and the Notes as they look at the camera.)_

**{Ima wo susume yo.}**

**'And move forward through the present.'**

_(Then changes to Woz in a dark background as flaming scraps of appears fall around him with his name in the background. He looks at the screen with flames light up his face as he he holds the Oma Advent Calendar book in his hands.)_

**{Mado hi mo ikudo tonaku Asu no tobira tatake.}**

**'No matter how often you feel lost., make sure you knock on future's door.'**

_(Scene change to Heure quickly speeding up pulling one of his eyes and sticking his tongue before moving aside. Behind are Ora and Swartz with their backs turn, hiding their face. Changes to Queen Aphrodite, the Fairy Tones, and Hummy in Major land. Next is Mephisto along with the Trio de Minor and Siren in Minor land. Then to Woz showing the book as flames coming off as it zoom in seeing Oma Zi-O obliterating the rebels to dust. Lastly to the RideWatches dials turning before activating.)_

**{Mitsumeta sono saki ni.}**

**'Once you've got your sight on what's beyond.'**

_(The Rider statues were cracking as the stone cascades off revealing the armor underneath. Quickly changes to Geiz turning the dial and activate his RideWatch. To more Riders, then to Hibiki and Kanade holding their Cure Modules, then more statues.)_

**{Tobikonde mitara}**

**'Just jump in and'**

_(Changes to Zento, who turns the dial of his Zi-O RideWatch as the statue of Zento crumbles.)_

**_BELIEVE YOURSELF!_**

_(Oma Zi-O stands behind the rumble as the camera zooms close with the rumble hiding his helmet only letting the red eyes glow through it.)_

**_Now, Over Quartzer!_**

_(Zento shouts "Henshin!" before spins his driver as the world spins behind him.)_

**{Toki no ame Surinukete Tomo ni.}**

**'We'll slip through the raindrops of time, together.'**

_(His transformation complete as the Katakana slams into his visor. Zi-O and Geiz drives down a road while Melody and Rhythm flew in the air, explosions and lasers blasting as they pass. Changes to a downpour of rain as the Time Jackers walk away from a destroyed clock. Then back to the Rider and Precures as the four pass through the frozen rider kicks.)_

**_You, Over Quartzer!_**

_(Time resumes as the Rider kicks, causing explosions. Then Zi-O drives through the fire.)_

**{Mirai wo koe yo!}**

**'Go beyond the future!'**

_(Zi-O jump into his Time Mazine, piloting inside of it. Changes to the Kanon Town's Clock Tower with mask woman standing on top of it before glanced to her left watching Zi-O. Next is Zento staring straight at the camera, he put out his right arm as the background stop spinning. Same for Geiz, Tsukuyomi, Hibiki, and Kanade.)_

**{Kako no ishi wa Uso wa azamuke nai.}**

**'The lessons of the past can't be clouded by lies.'**

_(Changes to the staircase as Zi-O, Geiz, Melody, and Rhythm rushes in. The Rider's helmet Words creating a path while the Precure flown with a piano rainbow path. Explosion and lasers are blasting at them.)_

**{Kanjiro so Nexus Future.}**

**'Now feel the Nexus Future.'**

_(Tsukuyomi walks down the stairs as the Time Jackers were shifting and glitching before the disappear, leaving Tsukuyomi by herself. Scene changes to Zi-O swinging his Zikan Girade with Melody behind him doing the same thing with her Belltier.)_

**_Now, Over Quartzer!_**

_(Then changes to Geiz , reading his Zikan Z-Ax in bow mode as he shoots it off. At the same time behind him is Rhythm unleashing an attack with her Belltier.)_

**{Mabayui sekai.}**

**'A brighter world is coming.'**

_(The scene flashes title cards of the past, Zi-O and Geiz back to back before attacking each other. The two clash their weapons as it clashes sparks and lights up the screen. The rest of the title cards flash as it reveals the current title with another title appear beneath it.)_

**Kamen Rider Zi-O: Melodious Quartzer**

**{Misete!}**

**'Take me there!'**

**(Cue music end)**

* * *

**Episode 5: Switch On! 2011 – Mogu Mogu! The fighting Spirit Recipe for Kanade-nya!**

Siren was currently at the alley way looking at the poster, remembering her conversation with Mephisto few days ago about the Precure's power to transform. Apparently, in order for them to transform, Harmony power is required to do it meaning that they have to be together to do it. In other world, all Siren should to is to break their friendship apart so they can no longer to transform into Precure. But they're not the only problem she'll have to face, there's also Zi-O and Geiz she needs to take care of.

"Foolish Precure..." Siren said as she glow pink as her shape change into an humanoid form. As the glow dissipates, it's revealed that Siren transforms into Yamaguchi Yoko, the difference is that she still has her collar around her neck, in order to deceive and manipulate Kanade.

"I'll make it so you won't ever transform again."

**(At Lucky Spoon)**

After Hibiki and Zento left, Kanade was currently in the kitchen baking more cake as she was trying to mind off of Hibiki for her lack of opinions on her cakes. Clearly she's frustrated about it though.

"Jeez Hibiki, she has nothing better to say after eating that much." Kanade mumbled to herself before looking at the other cakes she made. "I must create a better cake for the contest."

After she baked her cake, Kanade pack them in a box and set off to Hibiki's place to her to try out her latest cakes. As she was on her way, Kanade noticed the same poster she showed Hibiki, Hummy, and Zento by the store window, reminding her of her goals to become a pro Patisserie. Kanade continued to make her way to Hibiki's but she didn't notice that she bump into someone and fell onto the ground.

"Ow.."

"Ah, I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay." Kanade said before looking to see who it was, then had a shocked look on her face. "U-Um, aren't you the famous Patisserie, Yamaguchi Yoko!?"

"Yes, that's right."

"Wow! I'm a huge fan!" Kanade exclaimed before she remembered about the cakes. "Oh no, the cakes I was going to have Hibiki to try."

Kanade open the box to make sure the cakes are i good condition, which it did making her relief that they're alright.

"Thank goodness."

"Oh, where are these from?" 'Yoko' asked, getting Kanade's attention as she was flustered.

"I-I made them myself." Kanade said.

"Oh, you made them yourself? I haven't seen such skill, even in Paris!" 'Yoko' said, which surprised Kanade.

"Really?"

"Yes, you have great talent! What other cakes can you make?" 'Yoko' wondered aloud before she had an idea. "I know! Can you come to my studio right now?"

"Can I!" Kanade said excitedly.

* * *

**('Yoko's'** **Studio)**

'Yoko' then took Kanade to her 'studio' as she open the door and lead her inside.

"Come in, come in." 'Yoko' said, as Kanade looks around in awe befroe she heard a familiar singing voices that belong to the Trio de Minor, who are disguising as assistant chefs, appear in the spot light.

"Welcome~!"

"Welcome~!"

"Yoko~!"

"Yamaguchi Yoko~!" The Trio sang together which made Yoko annoyed.

"Shut up!" 'Yoko' blurted out angrily, which startled the others, before regain her composure and laughed nervously. "Oh my, I'm sorry. Those are my assistants."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Minamino Kanade." She introduce herself to them as she bowed.

"Nice to meet you~!" The Trio sang.

"But I feel like I've seen you three before?" Kanade questioned, the Trio quickly dimmed the spot lights and made their getaway.

Then the light went back on revealing a kitchen with a tray of ingredients and kitchen utensils and tools.

"Well then, please use all the ingredients and tools you want." 'Yoko' said changing the conversation.

"Um...What kind of cake should I make?" Kanade asked, 'Yoko' thought for a moment befroe answering her question.

"Yes, make a cake that surprise me."

"Surprise you?"

"Yes!"

Kanade was set to work on a cake, mixing the batter then placing it into the oven. Once it's done, she began to decorate but-

"No! No!" 'Yoko' shouted, which Kanade look up to her with a confused expression.

"Huh?"

"The white cream is too normal! Use my special black cream!" Youko told her showing her a bowl of black icing.

"Wow, all black!" Kanade said in amazement as Yoko nodded.

"Beautiful, right? A black cake will become a mystery hit!"

"It's pretty mysterious, now that I look at it." Kanade agreed, before setting to work making a new cake, this time decorating it with the black cream 'Yoko' had recommended.

"Tres bien! It's amazing!" 'Yoko' replied in amazement, as Kanade turned to face her.

"It's all thanks to your advice, Sensei!"

"Listen, You'll need to make something like this in order to win the contest." Youko told her.

"Right!"

"Well, I can't believe a genius like you is in this city. There must be people who don'y appreciate your talent." 'Yoko' said, which was pretty suspicious the way she said it.

"Everyone does, but there's this friend of mine..." Kanade began looking down at the cake in front of her.

"Does that friend of yours make cakes?" 'Yoko' asked, watching as Kanade shook her head.

"No, Hibiki... She's good at eating them." Kanade admitted, remembering what happened that morning.

"She doesn't understands nothing about cakes! She's only jealous of your skills!" 'Yoko' commented, as Kanade turned to face her.

"N-No way!" She tries to tell her but 'Yoko' interrupted her.

"A true friend would praise your cakes! Your skill will worsen if you keep hanging out with her!"

"B-But..."

"Kanade-san!" 'Yoko' said, placing her hands on Kanade's shoulders and looking her in the eyes.

"Y-Yes?"

"You have the ability to become a pro right away! Don't forget that!"

"I can become a pro..." Kanade said in disbelief.

"You're welcome to come anytime! Let's bake again someday!" 'Yoko' said and Kanade smiled, nodding her head.

"Okay!"

Unknown to them, Swartz was watching from afar looking amused to see the Minor group manipulating the poor Kanade. He chuckled and turn around as he walk away.

"Suite Precure, I wonder how are you gonna fare with what lies ahead."

* * *

**(The Next Day - Private Aria Academy - the Sweets Club)**

The next day after school, Kanade was showing off the cakes she made from what she learned by 'Yoko' to her friends. So far they're admiring the uniqueness of the them and compliment her unique black cake.

"It's perfect!"

"Wow! I've never seen a cake like this!"

"It's quite intense!"

"I knew I had to make something like this for the contest!" Kanade tells them as she was happy to hear good praises from her friends unlike Hibiki, who was thinking of just eating them.

"Minamino-san is working hard for the contest too, right?" Seika remarked as she entered the room.

"Princess of Sweets..." Kanade said before correcting her mistake. "No wait, President Higashiyama!"

"I told you not to call me that." She asked as Kanade blushed in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, Seika-senpai!"

"Let's work hard together." Kuronami told her as Kanade smiled cheerfully.

"Okay! Let's!"

"What this? What this? Kanade's cake?" Came a voice, which caused Kanade to look next to her, seeing Hibiki admiring the cake and Zento standing next to her looking at the cake.

"Oh, this cake is quite mysterious indeed." Zento comment.

"Yep! Want a slice?" She asked them and Hibiki nodded quickly along with Zento.

"Sure!"

"I'd be happy to."

Kanade placed two slice of the cake in front of them, watching as they about to take a bite. But when she remembered what 'Yoko' had told her yesterday was stuck in her mind lately, but she'll not let it bother her too much.

"Itadakimasu!" Hibiki and Zento said as they took a bite from the cake. But for some reason the cake wasn't like the other cakes Kanade made before.

"Hey, how is it?" Kanade asked as Hibiki continued chewing while Zento puts his fork down for his answer.

"It's like this isn't your cake, Kanade!" Hibiki said.

"I have to agree with Hibiki." Zento adds.

"That's right! I worked hard to make it stands out-" Kanade start to explained before Hibiki interrupts.

"That's not it. To be honest, it isn't delicious at all." Hibiki began her statement, thus shocking Kanade, but Hibiki carried on. "I don't think you should make this cake for the contest."

"It's not delicious at all?" Kanade mutters in shock.

Zento notice her tone when he heard it, seeing her express beginning to anger from Hibiki's answer. He admit that her latest cake wasn't as good as her other cakes but that alone shouldn't bother that much. Cake can stand out but what's important is how much you put your love into it for the baker and the comsumer. This cake just felt wrong to him, but Kanade didn't take it that well.

"That's a lie!" She yelled, Hibiki and Zento startled from her little outburst. "You're only jealous of my ability to make sweets!"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Hibiki said. "It really doesn't taste good! I like your usual strawberry cake much, much more!"

"Hibiki..." Kanade mutters before storming off grabbing her bag. "That's enough!"

"Kanade!" Hibiki said, watches her leave as she was confused about the whole thing. Hummy poke her head out of Hibiki's bag and look up to her.

"What's the matter-nya?" Hummy asked.

"I have no idea." Hibiki told her looking a bit down.

"Isn't that a big deal? Her cake may be unique and stands out but doesn't taste right. And what she was going on about being jealous of her skill anyway?" Zento tells them.

Kanade wasn't like this yesterday. Sure she was a bit annoyed about Hibiki's bluntness but she would throw a fit about it. He felt something or someone getting to Kanade head. He turned around and saw Siren sitting on a branch watching them before jumping off, Zento pretty much figure out Siren was the one messing Kanade head but for what reason though.

* * *

After that little incident, Hibiki and Zento were on their way home for today. Hibiki was still confused about Kanade's outburst and try to figure out what could made her do that. Zento look at her in concern, sure he wanted to help them but this problem can resolve itself even if Siren tries to interfere.

"Jeez, that Kanade. You want me to say that nasty cake is delicious?" Hibiki muttered as Hummy poke out from her bag.

"That would be a lie-nya!" Hummy said.

"That's right. She won't be pleased with a lie." Hibiki said as she turn her head to Zento. "What do you think Zento?"

"Hmm." Zento hummed in thought for a moment before replying back to her. "Well, I think being honest is a good thing. Sure it can hurt a bit but it can help you for a long run. Kanade is just frustrated from her hard work into that cake even thought it doesn't taste good."

"Really?" Hibiki asked as he and Hummy nodded.

"Yep! You are very honest and you eat everything-nya." Hummy said, thus surprised Hibiki.

"Eh? That's it?" Hibiki said as Zento adds his opinion.

"Yeah, you are very honest to a point and if there any good food on the way you can eat it all like a monster truck."

"Thanks." Hibiki said before hearing the last part. "Eh! Monster truck!?"

Zento and Hummy laugh from his joke, making Hibiki embarrassed and blushed. She was about to retort if she hadn't notice Geiz and Tsukuyomi walking by, she turn to them and start to wave at them.

"Geiz-kun! Tsukuyomi!" Hibiki calls out to them as they look toward her as she and Zento walk up to them. "What are two doing?"

"No watch duty today?' Zento ask them, knowing that they haven't spy on him recently.

"Just busy." Tsukuyomi told them while Geiz standby crossing his arms.

"Was it an Another Rider?" Zento ask, if they're busy doing something other than spying on him then it involves with Another Rider.

"You just need to stay-" Geiz tried to tell him but Hibiki interfered.

"Wait a moment!" Hibiki shouted startling the two. "If there's an Another Rider involved, then you need all the help you can get!"

"Yeah, we're coming with you-nya!" Hummy said as Geiz and Tsukuyomi look a her in confusion before turning to Zento.

"You're not taking a no for an answer, huh?" Tsukuyomi asked.

"Nope!" Zento said popping the 'P'.

Tsukuyomi look at Geiz for his opinion, but from his experience from them he just sigh in frustration. She smiles for his confirmation in the matter.

* * *

"A bunch of girls have gone missing?!" Zento exclaimed in shock from what Tsukuyomi and Geiz found out.

"That's horrible!" Hibiki shouted, who was also in shock from the information.

"The police haven't notice yet. It's been happening over the last few years." Tsukuyomi explained to them before going into further details. "All of the students that have gone missing had something strange in common. They were all 18 year old Libras."

18 year old Libras? Now that's a strange pattern there, Zento remembered the Another Rider targets from before. Another Build was after athletes and Another Ex-Aid after gamers. So there gonna be Another Rider who was after the Libras!

"I see. Another Build and Another Ex-Aid's victims all had something in common too." Zento mentioned to them. "So a pattern like that could mean that there's an Another Rider nearby."

"Oh, I see." Hibiki gets what he was saying as she turn to Tsukuyomi. "So where do we find it?"

**(Amanogawa High School)**

Geiz and Tsukuyomi lead them to the where the incidents takes place, Amanogawa High School. They were at the front gate staring at the school curiously.

"Amanogawa High School?" Zento read the sign.

"So the girls are missing here?" Hibiki asked.

"I looked at the cases of girls who ran away from home." Tsukuyomi said as she brought out a poster of one of the missing girls. "One of them was a Libra, 18 years old."

"Previous disappearances happened consecutively in the same school before changing to the next." Geiz adds as Zento and Hibiki process the information while Hummy pondered. "So there's a good chance it could happen here."

"Oh I get it! If we find an 18 year old Libra, then we might have an lead on the Another Rider!" Hibiki said, starting to get it as Zento nods his head.

"Exactly." Tsukuyomi confirm, then she brought her bag up as she reveals the contents to Hibiki and Zento. "And with that understood, these are for you two."

Tsukuyomi showed them the Amanogawa High School uniform, which consist of blue blazer, white dress shirt, blue tie with stars, and madras stripe pants.

"School uniforms?" Hibiki and Zento said out loud.

"Nya?" Hummy mumbled as she tilt her head.

And so, they infiltrate Amanogawa High as students trying to find any female students who are 18 years old and an Libra. Geiz went up and approach some of the students but they were intimidated by his tough approach and ran away. Tsukuyomi approach the students nicely and ask them but she didn't found any one that match their descriptions. Zento and Hibiki didn't have any luck either of finding any 18 year old Libras.

Right now they're currently in the hall way discussing their nest course of action.

"Man, why is it so hard to find someone?!" Hibiki whined as she slumped.

"I know, you'd have to be pretty close with someone to know their birthday." Zento said with his hands behind his head as Geiz walk ahead of them.

"Where are you going?" Tsukuyomi ask him.

"To hack the school computers and get data on the students." Geiz said.

"How about we don't do that." Hibiki said as it was a bad idea even though they have no clue while Zento thinks for a moment.

"I think I have a simple solution." Zento suggested.

"What?" Geiz said as he turn and sees Zento jump passed him and tumbling down the stairs.

**BAM!**

**BUMP!**

**CRASH!  
**

They watch as they are confused on what's Zento doing hurting himself like that as Hibiki went to check to see if he's okay.

"What are you trying to do?" Geiz asked.

"What's the point on falling on the stairs-nya!" Hummy said while Hibiki squat down in front of him.

"Just take me to the nurse." Zento groan in pain. "Quickly..."

Geiz and Tsukuyomi goes to the nurses office to fetch the nurse and told her that her friend fell down the stairs. The nurse then gets her first aid kit and hurriedly rush to Zento's aid while they stayed behind. Geiz notice the computer on the nurses desk as nudges Tsukuyomi to check it out while he watches the door if there's any student or teachers passing by.

"So that's his idea." Geiz said before looking at the computer screen.

"The nurse's computer should have the data on every student." Tsukuyomi said as she type in Libra and 18 years old in the search bar. When the result came in, there's only one that match. "There! Class 3-A, Yamabuki Karin."

Meanwhile, the nurse was checking to see if Zento have anything serious injuries while Hibiki stood by waiting for Tsukuyomi and Geiz for the results.

"There. Nothing serious, you should be fine. Your friends were worried." The nurse said.

"Sorry to bother you." Zento apologized.

"Just be careful, OK?" She said as she walks away.

"I'm not really sure they think I'm their friend." Zento muttered as he and Hibiki were about to regroup with the other.

But then they notice a girl with long black hair was staggering in the hallway and not feeling well, when she was about to fall down Zento rush in to catch her on time. Hibiki was standing there seeing Zento holding the girl in his arms, she didn't know why but she felt jealous seeing the two look so close.

"Are you alright?" Zento ask as she look up to him, but then she pushed him out and ran away fro no apparent reason. "What, hang on a sec!"

"Zento wait up!"

Zento and Hibiki ran after her outside trying to figure out why she did that. They turn around the corner, only to find Woz standing there reading his book which they're spook seeing him again.

"You again!"

"Woz!"

"Please, my Overlord, do not be alarmed at my presence." Woz reassure him as he walks up to him and Hibiki.

"If you are here, then the Time Jackers must be involved right?" He asked him.

"Indeed, it does seems that the Time Jackers are involved in these disappearances. But the information is clouded, and I am having trouble interpreting it." Woz explains.

"What, then any else you can tell us?" Hibiki ask.

"I can tell you two this much, it all begins with a shooting star." Woz tells them.

"A shooting star?" Zento repeated.

"Jeez, why are you keep saying such cryptic things?!" Hibiki groaned rubbing her head in frustration.

"What do you mean by-" Zento was about to ask only to see Woz disappeared.

"Gone again?"

"Why does he disappear and reappear without warning us?" Hibiki groaned.

* * *

_**Eye-catch 1:** Shows the 5 Fairy Tones with Hummy who smiles, as it changes to Hibiki and Kanade playing music playing music on their Cure Modules with two more Fairy Tones while Zento throws his Ridewatch in the air and catches it with Geiz and Tsukuyomi standing there as Suite Precure title appears._

**_~Suite Precure~_**

_**Eye-catch 2:** Kanade is trying to keep Hibiki away from her cupcakes but Hummy snatches one followed by Hibiki snatches one then Zento snatches one as well making Kanade mad as she chasing them while Geiz and Tsukuyomi watches from afar as Kamen Rider Zi-O title appears._

**_[Kamen Rider Zi-O]_**

* * *

**(Meanwhile)**

The girl who Zento and Hibiki bumped into was currently on the roof of the school leaning against the railings. But then she felt a presence and turn around to see a hooded man coming towards her as he grabs her neck and straggles her to death

Inside the school building, Zento and Hibiki met up with Geiz and Tsukuyomi to see what'd they find.

"How did it go?" Zento ask them.

"We found one girl." Tsukuyomi replied befroe they heard a scream.

They look through the window to see a girl was falling from the roof and decided to check it out. They ran out of the building and found the girl and someone else too. It was a monster with white organic armor with black white body suit with red lines around it's arms and legs while the chest and torso had two orange lines on it. It had armor on it forearms and forelegs that have a square, circle, x, and a triangle. It's head had a shape of a rocket with horns and bat wing as the the rocket fins. It's face was black and had a skull-like motif to it and red eyes with orange lines. Around it's waist is a blue like belt with black buttons and switches and on his shoulder says Fourze on the right and the year 2011 on the left.

This is Another Fourze.

It stood up as it slick back his helmet like what someone does with their hair as face them in a hostile way.

"Another Rider." Zento said.

"So we finally found it." Hibiki said as Hummy, who was still with them, hides inside Hibiki's Bag until the Another Rider was gone. Hibiki notice the girl behind it as she recognize her earlier as Zento notice her too.

"That's..."

"The Girl we bump into earlier!" Hibiki shouted as she points at the girl.

"So you were after her!" Zento said.

Another Fourze crouch down with it's arms tuck in and then up his arms up as it give a roar.

"Get back you two." Geiz told them as he and Zento were about to strap in their drivers.

"Wait, I'm joining too." Hibiki said as she took out her Precure Module before Hummy poke her head out of the bag.

"Wait Hibiki, in order for you to transform you need harmony power to do it-nya." Hummy tells her.

"Harmony power?" Tsukuyomi overheard.

"Yes, with harmony power along with Kanade are required to transform into Precure-nya!" Hummy explains to them.

"Yeesh, way to ruin my moment Hummy." Hibiki muttered putting the Module back.

"It's alright Hibiki, we'll be fine." Zento tells her before strapping their drivers and activating their watches.

**[ZIKU-DRIVER!]**

**[ZI-O!]**

**[GEIZ!]**

They insert their watches and took their stance to transform.

"Henshin!" They said and spun their drivers.

_**DING DONG!**_

_**BEEP BEEP!**_

**[RIDER TIME!]**

**[KAMEN RIDER! ZI-O!]**

**[KAMEN RIDER! GEIZ!]**

As their transformation began, Another Fourze conjures a rocket from it's right arm and shot it towards them. But the bands surrounded them and protected them from the impact as their transformation is completed as the letters slammed to their visor and charges at Another Fourze. One by one, they punch the Another rider left and right while it took some damage and fighting back. Then Another Fourze summons an chain array weapon from it right arm and swings it arround for momentum before swung it at the Riders as they summon their own weapons to block it.

**[cHaIn ArRay oN!]**

**[ZIKAN GIRADE! KEN!]**

**[ZIKAN Z-AX! ONO!]**

But it was too much for them as they were hit again and again resulting explosion around them, then knocking Zi-O back. As he was knock to the ground he dropped his Build Ridewatch before Geiz notices it while fighting Another Fourze.

"I'll take that!" Geiz said as he picks up the Ridewatch before Zi-O and activates it.

"Eh?"

**[BUILD!]**

Geiz inserts it into his driver as he slams the crown button and spun his driver.

**_BEEP BEEP!_**

**[ARMOR TIME!]**

The Hiragana letters for Build flew from the driver as the armor was projected next to Geiz, the difference is the armor parts are black unlike Zi-O's was silver and the helmet was modified for Geiz. The armor split apart and equipped onto Geiz along with the Drill crusher.

He is now Kamen Rider Geiz: Build armor.

**[BEST MATCH! BUILD!]**

Geiz rush to Another Fourze while it was about to lunge at Geiz before he dodges it and hits him with the Drill crusher. While they fight, Tsukuyomi and Hibiki ran to the girl to see if she's alright.

"You okay?" Tsukuyomi ask.

"You're not hurt are you?" Hibiki ask too, but the girl remained silent as she watch Another Fourze and Geiz fight.

Geiz manage to push Another Fourze back as he stepped back and goes for the finish time.

**[FINISH TIME! BUILD!]**

Another Fourze tries to stop him and lunges at Geiz again but he jumped back avoiding it's attack and hits the crown and spun the driver.

**[VORTECH! TIME BURST!]**

The mathematics formulas formed in the air confusing the Another Rider before a flow chart trapped it as Geiz charges in with his left foot gaining red energy while his right created small craters in each step he takes. Geiz launched on top of the chart and dive towards Another Fourze with the flying kick with the treads on his right foot gathered blue energy into the Another Rider's chest resulting it to knocked back and landed on the ground.

The others were disappointed that it didn't finish him off as it was about to stand up and fight the Riders again, but the girl ran to Another Fourze and tries to stop it before it does anymore harm.

"You have to stay back!" Zi-O said while the others were confused of why is Another Fourze is not harming her even though she's the potential target. Geiz notices the year on Another Fourze's left shoulder.

"2011." Geiz reads as Another Fourze pushes her away as Hibiki and Tsukuyomi came to her aid.

Another Fourze looks conflicted looking at the girl and the Riders back and forth before he press a button on his belt creating and missile launcher on his right leg.

**[lAuNcHeR oN!]**

The Another Rider launches the missiles to the ground creating multiple explosion surrounding it thus camouflages it for it's escape.

"He got away." Geiz said as Zi-O ran up to him seeing where Another Fourze standing before it disappeared.

Tsukuyomi and Hibiki help the girl up as she regains balance before Tsukuyomi recognizes her from the nurses database.

"You're Yamabuki Karin." Tsukuyomi said as Hibiki and Karin were surprised, mostly the former.

"Eh, she's the one we're looking for?" Hibiki asked as Tsukuyomi nodded.

"Who are you? How do you know who I am?" Karin asked suspiciously, wary about them knowing her identity.

"That thing is coming for you." Tsukuyomi explains to her about the Another Rider.

"But don't worry, we'll keep you safe!" Zi-O said, tried to help her but suddenly Karin ran off shocking them before going after her.

"Wait!"

"Oi."

"Don't go!"

Zento and Geiz cancel their transformation while Tsukuyomi and Hibiki ran behind them as Karin ran around the corner. They tried to follow her but only to be block by two male students, one skinny and nerd looking while the other was big and little chubby.

The big one is Kondou Daita and the skinny one is Chikao Nezu.

"Are you guys Kamen Riders?!" Daita shouted in excitement.

"Seriously?! For real?!" Chikao shout like the big one which confuses them. Then they did a weird handshake and doing fist bumps thus confusing them even more.

"What?" Zento said.

"How do you know that they're Kamen Riders?" Hibiki ask them, seeing that they're must be fans.

"We're in the Kamen Rider Club!" Daita answered.

"Kamen Rider Club?" Hibiki and Tsukuyomi said at the same time.

"It's been a club at the school for a few years!" Chikao explains to them.

"We've never met a real Kamen Rider before!" Daita told them before grabbing Zento's shoulder. "That settles it, you gotta come by the club!"

"Uh, sure." Zento replied, stupor from their excitement being Kamen Rider fans.

"Come on, this way! Don't just stand there, let's go!" Daita said as he and Chikao lead them to their club room. "Don't get left behind."

Tsukuyomi follows them while the rest were processing on what just happened earlier. Geiz then walk after them right before giving Zento back the Build Ridewatch without saying a word.

"What just happened?" Hibiki ask.

"Well, look like we're going to see this Kamen Rider club." Zento said as they follow them to the Kamen Rider Clun.

* * *

**(Kamen Rider Club room)**

Chikao open the club room door inviting them inside the club room with Daito lead them in.

"Come in!"

"Right here, look sharp."

The group went in and look around and see various item, bulletin board, and other stuff that could be related to the Kamen Riders. Zento was amazed seeing that there's a club revolving around the Kamen Riders. Hibiki and Tsukuyomi were interested seeing what they have in the room while Geiz look uninterested.

"What's this?" Zento ask them.

"Why do you guys have this weird stuff?" Hibiki ask while looking at posters and signs.

"We follow the urban legends known as Kamen Riders." Daita explained to them.

"We never thought we'd run into them at our own school!" Chikao exclaimed.

"So Kamen Riders are treated like UMAs?" Tsukuyomi ask, making Hibiki snickered in response.

"Sound like you are from out of this planet Zento." Hibiki teased him with a grin on her face.

"Oi!" Zento said before noticing the bulletin board behind him seeing various pictures posted on there. He notice one picture that catches his eyes and the name underneath it.

"Ryusei? Like a meteor?"

"Meteor? What do you mean?" Tsukuyomi asked as the other notices too.

"Woz showed up earlier." Zento tells them.

"Yeah, and when we asked him about the Another Rider he said, "It all started with the shooting star."." Hibiki explains to Geiz and Tsukuyomi before looking at Ryusei's picture. "Could it be he was talking about this Ryusei guy?"

"I wouldn't take that nut seriously." Geiz tells them.

"I agree, Woz is anticipating the day you become Oma Zi-O. There's a good chance it's a trap." She warns them.

"Well yeah, but it could be a clue." Zento points out to them.

"Plus it's the only lead we have right now." Hibiki adds.

"Hey. This kid over there, who is he?" Zento ask Daita and Chikao.

"Oh, that's Ryusei-senpai." Daita answered. "He was in the club years ago."

"He enrolled seven years ago, and then joined the Kamen Rider Club." Chiako finishes.

"Seven years ago? So 2011?" Geiz ask them as Chiako replies.

"Yes."

"That matches up with the Another Rider..." Geiz muttered.

Then suddenly they heard something snapping as they turned to see who it was. Entering the club room is a middle-age teacher wearing a long sleeve dress shirt, red and yellow stripped tie, khakis and suspenders.

This is Osugi-sensei, a Teacher here at Amanogawa High School.

"Hey now, things sure are hopping in here today!" Osugi-sensei said as he took a look at the four. "New club members, huh?"

"No, not exactly." Zento said to him.

"Well, then you should join! This club takes the bonds of friendship seriously!" Osugi-sensei explains as he put his arms around Daita and Chiako. "It will make your time at this school even better!"

"Friendship..." Zento mutters.

"Sugoi..." Hibiki mutters in awe at them.

"Sensei, these dudes are real Kamen Riders!" Daita tells his teacher.

"These two are Kamen Riders?" Osugi-sensei ask them until he notices Geiz's Ridewatch attach on this holder. "Ah! That's...!"

The teacher rush to the the box behind them and opens it up to bring out a white watch with a orange dial, it had the symbol for Fourze and had the year 2011 on it.

Osugi-sensei brought out the Fourze Ridewatch.

"Here!" He shouted showing them the Fourze Ridewatch, much to the their surprise.

"Hey it's-" Hibiki said before Tsukuyomi interrupts.

"That's..." Tsukuyomi about to say but Geiz finish her sentence.

"A Ridewatch." Geiz said before turning to the teacher. "Why do you have it?"

"Well, there's another teacher, a younger guy, who became this club's adviser told me ,"Someone awesome is gonna show up someday, I want you to give em' this!". But he's not here right now. He's out looking for a student who ran away from home." Osugi-sensei explains to them before moving on. "But you must be the awesome people he mentioned!"

Then he push his suspenders outward then he lets go as it hit his cheat in great pain, making them mince upon it as he gives the Fourze's Ridewatch to Zento. He accepts it as he took a look at it for a moment, this the big chance they're been searching for to defeat Another Fourze.

"I Think we can do this!" Zento declared.

* * *

**(Outside)**

After they obtain the Fourze Ridewatch, they left the Kamen Rider Club to discuss their next course of action from here. Tsukuyomi took out her future tablet and search for missing Libra girl from 7 years ago.

"The 18 year old Libra girls, four of them went missing in 2011." Tsukuyomi found in her tablet.

"Okay that's what we'll do, we find the missing girl from the first incident since the Another Rider is after them." Zento concluded.

"Then I'm heading to 2011." Geiz said as he was on his way to his Time Mazine. "Tsukuyomi, just in case, keep Yamabuki safe."

"Alright."

"Hang on, I'm coming with you to 2011." Zento said as Geiz glance at him for a moment.

"Even If I tell you not to right?" Geiz asked as Zento nod his head then he sighs. "Do whatever you want."

"You know I will, Hibiki." Zento called out to her as she turn to his attention. "Help Tsukuyomi, see needs all the help she can get."

"Hai." Hibiki replied, knowing that she can transform without Kanade or any harmony power.

Zento follows Geiz to their Time Mazines while the girls seeing them off, Hibiki felt like she hadn't done enough for Zento. But she'll do what she can do for now is helping from the sidelines.

**[TIME MAZINE!]**

The Riders went to their Time Mazines and set their coordinate to the year 2011 to find Another Fourze.

"Space-Time Transport System, activate!"

They flew off into the the gateway across time.

* * *

**(Year 2011 - Abandon Building)**

In the year 2011 at an abandon building near the woods, A teenage boy was walking from the woods as he went inside the building. Inside was a mysterious girl sleeping on a makeshift bed. Then he put his hand forward as it gathers some kind of energy from his palms but it's seem to falter and disappeared completely, much to his shock.

"Why? Does it mean I've lost my powers?" The boy said to himself as if he was trying to use his powers on that girl.

Then he went out of the building and walk through the park upset by his powers fading, where he witness the battle between Kamen Rider Fourze and the Horoscope Zodiart Scorpio. The boy was confused of the fight he was watching but all of the sudden time stopped around him and turns around to see Swartz walking towards him.

"Who are you?" The boy asked the Time Jacker.

"I am Swartz, I am a Time Jacker." He introduce himself to him.

"Time Jacker?" The boy repeated as if he recognize the name before.

"I want you to undergo a new experience. And I won't take no for an answer." Swartz told him, he took out a blank Ridewatch as it turns into Another Fourze Ridewatch then activates it.

**[fOuRzE!]**

"There's no way I'm saying no!" The boy exclaimed, desperately want more power for some reason and walks towards Swartz. "I still need more power!"

"Very well, let's start the experiment." Swartz said and thrust the Ridewatch into the boy as purple aura surrounds him and transforms into Another Fourze. The original Fourze and the Scorpio Zodiart glitched, the former turn back to Gentaro while the latter disappeared from existence with Gentaro being confused of what happened.

**[fOuRzE!]**

"History has been altered. From now on, you will be Kamen Rider Fourze." Swartz proclaimed as Another Fourze raise his arms high in the air and starts his hunting for 18 year old Libra girls.

* * *

**(Later)**

Another Fourze finds his first target in a random building as he drags her by force as the girl was struggling to let go from him. Another Fourze took out the core switch and activates it causing the girl to turn into cosmic energy and absorbs into him. After he absorbs the girl, he inhales in satisfaction resulting opening his mouth and visor revealing the eyes. Then he turned around to see Zento's and Geiz's Time Mazine coming pass him and shoots him before landing in front of him as he slicks his helmet facing them.

Zento and Geiz came out of their Time Mazines with their drivers equip ready to fight.

"No doubt about it anymore." Zento confirms the connection between the girls disappearance and Another Fourze as they activated their Ridewatches and inserts them into their drivers.

**[ZI-O!]**

**[GEIZ!]**

"Henshin!" They shouted as they rush to Another Fourze and spun their drivers.

_**DING DONG!**_

_**BEEP BEEP!**_

**[RIDER TIME!]**

**[RIDER TIME!]**

**[KAMEN RIDER! ZI-O!]**

**[KAMEN RIDER! GEIZ!]**

They transformed and attack him at the same time from the punches then to kicks repeatedly, then they kick him together with enough force to push Another Fourze back before Another Fourze manifest the rocket arm while Zi-O and Geiz took out their weapons.

**[rOcKeT oN!]**

**[ZIKAN GIRADE! JUU!]**

**[ZIKAN Z-AX! YUMI!]**

Another Fourze flies using his rocket arm while Zi-O and Geiz tries to shoot him down but they were overwhelmed by Another Fourze at his prime in 2011 as he punch Geiz with his rocket arm then throws the rocket at Zi-O knocking him back with the explosion. Geiz rushes Another Fourze before Another Fourze goes for a low lunge. Geiz leap back avoiding the lug and took out the Drive Ridewatch then activates it.

**[DRIVE!]**

Geiz quickly inserts it to the driver and spun it.

**[ARMOR TIME!]**

**[DRIVE! DRIVE~!]**

Geiz equips the drive armor and starts to do a drift kick pass Another Fourze then punches with high speed trying to outmaneuver him. But Another Fourze dodges his attacks and equips a chainsaw on his right leg.

**[cHaInSaW oN!]**

Another Fourze block Geiz punch before does a roundhouse kick with the chainsaw leg and hits Geiz far enough to crash into the barrels. Zi-O gets up and see Geiz was knock out for a moment, Seeing that Another Fourze is too strong in this time but he remembered he had the Fourze Ridewatch and start to get even as he took it out from the holder.

"Time to get even with this!" Zi-O exclaimed as he activates the Ridewatch.

**[FOURZE!]**

But before Zi-O inserts the watch, Another Fourze notices what's he about to do and run towards him from using the Ridewatch. The Another Rider throw several punches at Zi-O but he tries to avoid them but the punches stopped by Woz appearing out of nowhere.

"Unworthy filth. How dare you interrupt my Overlord's glorious reception. Does your insolence know no limit? Stand aside." Woz told the Another Rider by knocking him back with some kind of flame like energy blast.

"Woz?" Geiz muttered as he gets up from Another Fourze's attack.

"Whoa. you show up in the nick of time, Woz!" Zi-O compliment.

"Indeed my Overlord, now resume your inheritance." Woz said as he steps back to witness Zi-O using Fourze's power.

"Alright." Zi-O said as he inserts the watch to the driver and spun it.

_**DING! DONG!**_

**[RIDER TIME!]**

**[KAMEN RIDER! ZI-O!]**

The Katakana word flies out of his belt and then a holographic Rocket Astroswitch appear with the words 'Armor Time!' floats around it. Within the Astroswitch, the Fourze armor materialize as the Rocket Astroswitch fades away. The armor does Fourze's signature gesture of tucking it arms in and raises high in the air.

**[ARMOR TIME!]**

The Fourze armor turns into a Rocket and flies around the building before the armor scattered and attaches onto him.

**[3! 2! 1! FOURZE!]**

Zi-O is now in white armor with orange accents. His helmet is similar to Fourze's helmet resembling a rocket and each arm are rocket gantlets called Booster Modules, rocket shoulder pads known as Fairing Flappers, and on his forelegs are rocket engines which is is called the Mobiito Engine. The Katakana attaches onto the visor that said 'Fourze'.

Zi-O is now Kamen Rider Zi-O, Fourze armor.

"IWAE! He is the heir to the power of all Riders. The king of time, traveling beyond time and space to reign over the past and future. His name is Kamen Rider Zi-O: Fourze armor!" Woz announce as walk away knowing the outcome.

Another Fourze gets up and activates Launcher switch to blast missile against Zi-O.

**[lAuNcHeR oN!]**

But Zi-O using his new power by using the rocket booster of the armor to fly back away from the missile launch. The he uses the Booster Modules as his own missile to deflect the remaining missiles and hit the ground behind Zi-O. The missiles blow up behind him making a epic scene with the explosion surrounding him.

"Man, I wish Hibiki would see me right now. It's would make me awesome in her eyes." Zi-O muttered, thinking about his crush for a moment before going back to the fight.

* * *

**(Year 2018 - Abandon Building)**

Back in 2018, Hibiki and Tsukuyomi were looking for Yamabuki Karin around the school but she was nowhere in the school. Then they look around the area until they found the abandon building to see if she's there. They went inside without noticing the mysterious man was watching him in the bushes and follows them inside. The girls found her just sitting on the make shift bed doing nothing as she notice them coming in.

"Yamabuki Karin?" Tsukuyomi said before asking her question related to the missing girls. "Do you know about the student that went missing? You are also being targeted. Remember the monster that attack you? It's already gone after other students. For now, we should stay away from here. Would you be willing to come with us?"

Hibiki notice Yamabuki being uncomfortable right now, she walk in front of her and kneel down to her eye level in a friendly approach.

"We're going to stop this. So please, let's us help you Yamabuki-san." Hibiki pleaded her to trust her fro her sake but then they were interrupted by a male voice.

"There won't be any need for that."

They look through the door way and see a man wearing a brown hood that hid his face before looking at them. Tsukuyomi raise her Faiz phone X n gun mode aiming at the stranger while Hibiki shielding Yamabuki if anything happens here.

"Who are you?" Tsukuyomi said.

"Are you are for Yamabuki-san?" Hibiki ask standing strong against the man.

"We won't let you touch her." Tsukuyomi said as the man removes his hood revealing his brown hair.

"Why don't you mind your own business?" The man said as he was about to walk toward them. But then suddenly he was grabbed from behind by another man in a black coat, the girls couldn't see who it was but it would seem that the other man was on their side as he tried to stop him.

* * *

**(Back in 2011)**

Continuing on with Zi-O and Another Fourze's fight, the former punches the Another Rider with the Booster Modules with enough power to knocking Another Fourze back. Seeing that Another Fourze was weaken enough, Zi-O decided to finish him off with a bang as he took out his left hand from the Module and presses the two Ridewatches.

**[FINISH TIME! FOURZE!]**

"This is the end for you!" Zi-O exclaimed as he spun his driver and the module was equip back to his arm. Then the booster starts charging up for the finishing blow.

**[LIMIT! TIME BREAK!]**

Zi-O transforms into Rocket Mode and flew into Another Fourze and lifts him up high in the sky until they reach Earth's upper atmosphere.

"We're going into space!" Zi-O shouts as he flew back a little as he turn back to normal mode.

He lift his arms up and level at his shoulders as he turn on the boosters then he does a corkscrew kick cover in magenta cosmic energy towards Another Fourze.

"Space Rocket Drill Kick!"

Zi-O hits Another Fourze as it was plummeting down back to Earth and crashes back into the building and hit the ground. Zi-O turns back to Rocket Mode and flew back where Another Fourze crashed and lands in front him with his back turned. Then he posed as Another Fourze gets up but before it expodes amking a epic scene if there's any witness watching aside from Geiz.

"What the hell was that?" Geiz asked as Zi-O turn to him.

"Well, that was my drilling kick you witnessed." Zi-O replied before turning back to where Another Fourze exploded. "Man, I wish Hibiki would see that."

"Why would you want her to watch you?" Geiz suddenly asked, making Zi-O flustered from hearing that.

"W-Well, because..." Zi-O trying to make up an excuse but they heard something from the explosion as see what's happening.

They see Another Fourze standing there as if nothing happened but all of the sudden his armor starting to molts and changes into something else. He is now in black and grey armor with red accents, his belt is now a monstrous phone with an eye in the middle, rib like chest armor, his helmet has a two small antennas poking out and menacing yellow visor with a mouth showing his teeth, and on his shoulder armor says Faiz on his right and the year 2003. He flicks his right wrist as he stars at the Riders.

Another Fourze has turn into Another Faiz.

"What?!" Geiz shouted in shock along with Zi-O.

"There was a different Another with within it?!"

**[fAiZ!]**

* * *

**(2018)**

Back to Tsukuyomi and Hibiki, they along with Yamabuki were watching the to stranger tasseling out before the brown coat man toss the black coat man toward the girls. The black coat man grabs the bed's railing before impact seeing his face, a middle-age man with long brown hair down to his neck, facing the Brown coat man.

This is Inui Takumi, otherwise known as Kamen Rider Faiz.

"You." The Brown coat man said.

"It's been a while, Kusaka." Takumi said to the man known as Kusaka Masato.

* * *

**-The screen closes in the time portal with the Build Ridewatch on the left, Fourze Ridewatch in the middle, and Drive Ridewatch on the right.-**

* * *

**(Cue P.A.R.T.Y. ~Universe Festival~ by DA PUMP)**

_**Party! P-Party! Party! Party! P.A.R.T.Y.!**_

_(Song starts with a piano rainbow path leads to the sight of Kanon Town.)_

**_Party! P.A.R.T.Y.!_**

_(Screen panning to the Plaza with the locals, to Private Aria Academy, then to Concert Hall.)_

_**Ooh woah!**_

_**Party! P.A.R.T.Y.!**_

_(Changes to Hibiki's house and finally to the 9 to 5 clock shop.)_

**{Kimi wa SUTAA Maybayuku SHAIN} {O-O-O-O-O, O-O-O-O!}**

**'You are a star with a blazing shine. (Ooh woah woah, ooh woah woah!)**

_(Show Hibiki walking down the street before looking up.)_

**{Jibun ja Kizukenai} {O-O-O-O-O, O-O-O-O!}**

**'You cannot notice yourself.' (Ooh woah woah, ooh woah woah!)**

_(Next is Kanade walking before looking up as well.)_

**{Kokoro RERAKKUSU shite Asu wo IMEEJI Yukue, jiyuujizai} {Jizai}**

**'Relax your mind and picture your future. Whereabouts and freedom.' (Freedom)**

_(Zento walking in front of the screen with a determination look as the screen zooms to his face.)_

**{Akirame kake chatta Yume ni REBENJI Rounayaku nannyuo no PURAIDO}**

**'Giving up and challenging in your dreams again. The pride of young and old, men and women.'**

_(Scene changes to 2068, where Oma Zi-O was walking far in the desert then came closer, then closer, then close to his helmet where his visor glows brightly as it flashes the screen.)_

**{Every Body SHAFFURU shiyou, Sedi rensa suru SUMAIRU Let's Party ENJOI shinakya mottainai datte, jinsei wa ikkai}**

**'Everybody. Let's shuffle! Generations all linked with smiles. Let's Party! Don't waste it and just enjoy it because you only live once.'**

_(Scene changes to Hibiki and Kanade transform to Melody and Rhythm, then Geiz transforms, then Zento transforms to Zi-O as Hummy appear with the Fairy Tones and the Notes. Changes to Zi-O in Build armor, then to Geiz in Ghost armor, then shows a Kanon clock tower where Woz appear with his book open as he slams it shut.)_

**{REINBOO wa sora dake janai Mune ni mo kakaru ze} {Party P.A.R.T.Y.}**

**'Rainbow aren't just only in the skies but also in our heart.' (Party! P.A.R.T.Y.!)**

_(Show the piano rainbow path in the sky as Melody and Rhythm flies with it holding hands and see Zi-O driving on his Ride striker as they travel together.)_

**{Donna MIRAKURU mo oki houdai}**

**'Any miracle can happen.'**

_(Melody appeared along with Rhythm as Zi-O and Geiz appear behind them, then they pose as the song ends.)_

**{YUNIBAASU FESUTIBARU} {Party P.A.R.T.Y.}**

**'Universe Festival.' (Party! P.A.R.T.Y.!)**

**(Cue P.A.R.T.Y. ~Universe Festival~ End)**

* * *

**Jikai Kamen Rider Zi-O: Melodious Quartzer**

_Geiz was in the Faiz armor ready to face off against Another Faiz._

**Kusaka: Inui, this has nothing to do with you!**

_The scene change to the teenage boy from before and Yamabuki looking at each other, the to Zi-O and Melody kick together in the air __and fight Another Fourze._

**Kanade: Smiles can't win contests.**

_Kanade was at her home in Lucky spoon looking at the contest poster, then changes to Hibiki in her gym uniform telling Kanade about her cakes._

**Geiz: There's a good possibility it was the power of two Riders.**

_Then show Another Faiz blast Zi-O: Fourze armor and Geiz: Drive armor in explosion, then changes to Another Faiz with Hora as it charges at Geiz and Kanade._

**Siren: I'll be taking that cake.**

_Siren disguising as Yamaguchi Yoko takes Kanade's strawberry cake and turns it into an Cake Negatone, then changes to Hibiki and Kanade along with Hummy facing Siren as she look at them from the tree branch._

**Zento: We won't save anyone like this!**

_Next shows Takumi and Masato injured, then changes to Zi-O: Fourze armor and Melody fights Another Fourze in 2011 while Geiz: Faiz armor and Rhythm fights Another Faiz in 2003._

**Zi-O/Geiz: We're going to save you!**

**Hibiki/Kanade: Our harmony will resonate in our heart!**

**Next Time: 555-913-2003/****Mogu Mogu! The fighting Spirit Recipe for Kanade-nya! (part 2)**

* * *

**Hello reader,**

**Here we are in chapter 5 of the story as the Riders and Precure faces Another Fourze/Faiz. I'm holding back the Negatone battle in the next chapter since in the Zi-O plot face off Another Fourze/Faiz the next day. It's more convenient to do that, at least that's what I think any way.**

**A lot happen these days and I'm starting to think of ideas for new stories lately and my imagination is running wild trying to seeing which one is a good one. **

**I'm thinking of a new Zero-One crossover with Sekirei, Cardfight Vanguard, and possibly my own verson of Ed Edd n Eddy X Assassination classroom or other comedy cartoon/anime.**

**Let's me know what you guys think and any suggestion or ideas you have that pop in your mind.**

**Stay safe and healthy from the Corona V. and post any comments or questions.**

**'Till then, IWAE for Zi-O!**


End file.
